<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>POST WAR by potterhead_fic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536012">POST WAR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead_fic/pseuds/potterhead_fic'>potterhead_fic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deamus, Drarry, Hinny, MinistryofMagic, Multi, PostWar, Revolution, War, deathlyhallows, dumbledoresarmy, goldentrio - Freeform, goldentrioera, ohchildren, romaione - Freeform, secondwizardingwar, weasleytwins, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead_fic/pseuds/potterhead_fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after The War? Do you think it was easy for The Golden Trio after that? A little story o how Harry Potter and his friends had to deal with the consequences of the war, the losses it brought and their mental peace. As well as the pressure of being famous and invisible at the same time. <br/>Post Deathly Hallows and Prev Epilogue. Harry and his friends are in their 20's. Story very close to canon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, George Weasley &amp; Fred Weasley, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, George Weasley/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbot, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rita: "Welcome back Witches and Wizards to Wizarding Wireless Network. My name is Rita Skeeter, today bringing you the juicy stories of the heroes who saved us from 'You Know Who' (Little laughter). It's been now three years since Harry Potter destroyed that evil Wizard, known as (whispers) Voldemort. And we celebrate one more year of peace. (Pause) You won't believe who I have here by my side (giggles of excitement). The Golden Hero himself. Yes ladies and gentlemen. Here, today, only for you, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One himself! And handsome as always (humming) Harry Potter! (fake cheering noices)" <br/>Rita: "Hello Mr. Potter. It's been a long time since I've seen you"<br/>Harry: "I... Hello?.."<br/>Rita: "We used to be very good friends back in The Triwizard Tournament (little giggle)"<br/>Harry: "Ehr.. We'd never... I didn't know you worked here..."<br/>Rita: "ANYWAY! Our liseners would like to know. It's been three years since you defeated 'You Know Who'. Do you remember that?"<br/>Harry: (sarcastically) "How can I forget?"<br/>Rita: "Well there are a lot of rumours of what you did, what you didn't do... There's a rumour you died. Is that true?" <br/>Harry: "Amm..."<br/>Rita: "Well if so, it is impressive that you are alive today"<br/>Harry: "Eeh..."<br/>Rita: "Even more impressive to kill 'You Know Who' himself! You're really a talented boy Harry. Can I call you Harry?" <br/>Harry: "Amm no... And it wasn't so impressive actually"<br/>Rita: "Why not?" <br/>Harry: (sighs) "I had a lot of help. And many people died because of it"<br/>Rita: "Oh right. What's a little sacrifice to stop a war?" <br/>Harry: (annoyed) "It was not a little sacrifice! Many people gave their lives to stop Voldemort..."<br/>Rita: "Well enough of the sad stuff, Harry..."<br/>Harry: "Don't call me Harry..."<br/>Rita: "What people really want to know is the gossip"<br/>Harry: (sighs)<br/>Rita: "Is it true Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are still together after two years?"<br/>Harry: "Amm...yeah... I don't see how they personal lives are relevant?"<br/>Rita: "Is it true that Ginny Weasley broke up her relationship with you? And now you're feeling threatened she might be more famous than you for her position in the Holyhead Harpies Team?"<br/>Harry: "No! I'm proud of her!"<br/>Rita: "Mmm... Where are you living now? Do you have a love interest or are you single and ready to mingle?" <br/>Harry: "What?"<br/>Rita: "I'm pretty sure many girls would like to be with The Chosen One..."<br/>Harry: (sighs) "Oh Merlin"<br/>Rita: "There are rumours you will be getting your Chocolate Frog Card. Are you excited? And Ron and Hermione as well"<br/>Harry: "Yeah sure..."<br/>Rita: "Do you think after a few years your popularity will decrease? That people will forget what you did? That people will forget your name?"<br/>Harry: "I've never thought about it..."<br/>Rita: "Well you had your fame for ten years. But lately, I don't hear much conversations or excitement about 'The Chosen One'. Are you worried about that?"<br/>Harry: "....amm..."<br/>Rita: "Oh Harry. Don't worry you will be important for me... Now just one more question. Something I'm pretty sure many of your fans would like to know (clears her throat). Tell us exactly how is life for the Chosen One now?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harry's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell us exactly how is life for the Chosen One now?" </p><p>Well that is a good question. Harry's life hadn't been precisely wonderful as many would think. After the Battle of Hogwarts, it took him a lot of time to properly sleep and stop having terrible nightmares about that day. Ron and Hermione had them too. So as Ginny, Neville, Luna. Basically everyone who fought at the war. It left scars. Physical and Emotional. </p><p> The summer following was hell. All Harry could remember was a lot of funerals (Fred's, Remus', Tonks' even little Colin's), healing potions, sleeping potions, interviews, celebration, people asking questions that he clearly he didn't want to answer. Harry was numb all the time. </p><p>After that Hermione retook her seventh year along with Ginny, Neville and Luna. Ron and Harry took a year break. They agreed they learned a lot more on the Battlefield that in class. (Hermione almost killed them when they told her that) Anyway, The Golden Trio helped to rebuild most of Hogwarts Castle during that time. </p><p>Harry and Ron would visit their friends at Hogwarts from now and then. Which came with gossiping, glances from other students and the constant autographs Harry had to sign. He just wanted to be normal again. To be able to hang out with his friends, snog his girlfriend Ginny.  But the truth was clear, Harry would never be normal. Even with Voldemort long gone. </p><p>Flashforward to Harry's 21st Birthday. He walked to The Burrow where Mrs. Weasley had a dinner prepared for him. Harry appreciated the effort, but honestly, he didn't want it. Harry thought he didn't deserve it. Harry sighed as he followed Ron and Hermione inside. The house was completely dark. And Harry could hear whispering. Oh Merlin.<br/>
"Why it is so dark?" He asked Ron. But he clearly knew what was going on.<br/>
"Do'know mate, probably their saving the Magical Light Service?"<br/>
"SURPRISE!" The light was back and everyone jumped in excitement. Harry made his best surprised face.<br/>
"Oh! I didn't have it coming" he said sarcastically. Everyone laughed.<br/>
Mrs. Weasley was the first one to hug him.<br/>
"Happy birthday Harry" she said.<br/>
"Thank you Molly"<br/>
She smiled but Harry could see bags under her eyes. Ever since Fred's death, she hadn't been the same. And Harry hated being with the Weasleys. He loved them, but he felt guilty about his death. Fred. Not only Fred's but every single one. Harry felt they secretly blamed him. And they didn't tell him. </p><p>Many people hugged and greeted Harry, those included Bill and Fleur (they were with little Vicky on their arms), Charlie, Percy and Audrey, George, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Hagrid even Andromeda and Teddy came.<br/>
"'Arry!! 'Appy Bir'ay!" the little boy jumped into Harry's arms.<br/>
"Hello little devil!"<br/>
Then he smiled to Andromeda.<br/>
"He was thrilled to see you" she said.<br/>
"You cannot be without me, little one" Harry said to Teddy and he giggled. "How'd you been?" Harry asked Andromeda.<br/>
She smiled "Pretty great. You come every week anyway. Honestly, Harry. I don't know what else you like to know"<br/>
Harry sighed. Being Teddy's godfather had been a test for him. He didn't know kids included a lot of attention and responsibility. Harry liked it anyway. He loved Teddy and how he needed him. Besides, Harry promised it to Remus. And he couldn't let him or Tonks down. </p><p>Dinner went without many complications. The food was incredible as always. Harry couldn't believe Mrs. Weasley could prepare such a great meal for so many people.</p><p> After ten or so, Bill and Fleur left as well as Andromeda. They explained it was for the children. Harry thought he would enjoy his youth as long as he could before having children himself. And then Ginny came back to his mind for some reason. Again. Percy and his wife also left after a while, claiming Percy had to wake early the next day for work.<br/>
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley excused themselves and went early to bed. Which left everyone else have a party with lots of Butterbeer and dancing. </p><p>Harry received lots of presents as well. Those included chocolate, aftershaving, books, jumpers. Luna gave him a book with Quibbler clippings about him through the years. And Neville gave him a plant. Yes, a plant. Seamus and Dean gave him a t- shirt with Danny Firewarley (his favorite Quidditch player) flying shirtless over and over again.<br/>
"Well that's the most gay thing I've ever seen" Ron joked.<br/>
"Well what'd you expect honey, we're pretty gay" Seamus commented. Everyone laughed. Ever since the Battle, Dean and Seamus had been pretty confident about their sexuality. For many, it took a while to get used to them, but nobody treated them differently. Although they hadn't told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley yet.<br/>
"Do you like it Harry?" Dean asked "It was Seamus' idea. You could change it for something else. A bird Quidditch player perhaps..."<br/>
"Babe, Straight lads could enjoy another bloke's abs once in a while"<br/>
"Only someone as gay as you would say that"<br/>
"It's fine honestly" Harry said "I'll wear it every day" he said sarcastically which made them smirk. </p><p>"Harry, I almost forgot" said Ron taking a paper from his pocket "Ginny sent you this"<br/>
It was a letter. It read 'For Harry'. Harry sighed. Ginny was a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies now. They had matches all over the world. Ginny and him broke up, or as Harry liked to call it 'took a brake'. Ginny said she had to be gone for a long time and it wasn't fair for Harry to wait for her. She said he should have the opportunity to date other people. Harry was willing to wait for her, he was so in love with that girl, but he agreed anyway. And now he missed her every day.<br/>
"She couldn't have sent it to me directly?" Harry asked.<br/>
"Honestly mate, you're lucky to even get a letter" Ron answered "She's been so busy lately. Mom is not happy with her at the moment. She doesn't write to us, only you"<br/>
Harry stored the letter on his pocket without opening it. He ignored the simpathetic smile from Hermione, and took a gulp of Butterbeer.</p><p>The party continued. Harry sat down for a bit. He saw how Ron and Hermione danced together. They were looking at each other fondly. Ron whispered something to Hermione's ear which made her laugh. And then she kissed him. Harry sighed. That sight made him miss Ginny even more. He took out the letter, deciding if he should open it or not.<br/>
"I miss her too, you know?"<br/>
Harry jumped. He saw George sitting next to him. Harry felt awkward taking to the Weasleys after Fred died. Specially George. Harry was so afraid of mentioning him or saying something that might make George brake down. But he tried not to show it. Harry knew George didn't want people to feel sorry for him. Harry understood the feeling.<br/>
"Ungrateful sister. She only writes to you, you know?"<br/>
"Yeah" Harry answered "Ron told me. She must be busy"<br/>
"I guess" George said taking a gulp of his drink "Oi! I almost forgot. I have a present for you as well"<br/>
He flicked his wand and a box flew to his hands.<br/>
"George" Harry protested "You didn't have to"<br/>
"Shut up Harry, it is your birthday" he said "It is not everyday a lad turns 21"<br/>
Harry smiled taking the box.<br/>
"Open it!" George said excited.<br/>
Harry opened the wrapper. The top of the box had written 'Fred &amp; George's mischief box'. Harry froze. He looked at George who gave him a reassuring nod. Harry swallowed opening the box. It had a bunch of Zonko's products inside.<br/>
"We bought those on our first year" George said rather sad "We sneaked to Hogsmade with the help of The Marauder's Map of course" he gave Harry a little smile "You have no idea the Pranks we did to professors with these"<br/>
Harry was speechless for a bit. Why was George giving him that?<br/>
"George" he said carefully "You don't have to give me this"<br/>
"It's okay" he said smiling "He won't use it anymore, nor will I"<br/>
Harry didn't answer.<br/>
"And anyways. Is kind of a thank you. We wouldn't have such fun if it wasn't for the Map. You told me your father and Sirius and Remus made it. Since all of them are dead" George let out an involuntary giggle "I reckon I should give it to you...Besides we never properly thank you, you know? For giving us our start off money for the shop.."<br/>
"Amm... Well thank you" Harry said awkwardly<br/>
"It will remind you how mischievous they were" George continued "Your father, Sirius, Remus, and...Fred..." Harry could tell saying his name caused him pain.<br/>
"I reckon they would be doing mischief in the after life, yeah?" he said trying to cheer George up.<br/>
"Yeah" George answered looking down "Well I will go see what Charlie and Hagrid are up to"<br/>
He stood up. "Happy birthday Harry"<br/>
"Thanks George, really" </p><p>Harry felt a knot on his throat. He felt anxious everytime he remembered about Fred, or Remus, or Tonks, or Sirius, even his parents. What was the point? He was getting older while everyone else was dead. His parents didn't even pass 21. Cedric was younger when he died. Colin was only 16. Harry had an urgency to get drunk. And stop feeling so bloody guilty. </p><p>He went towards Ron and Hermione who were talking in the kitchen.<br/>
"So... Do you agree? I reckon it would be a good thing to do after the party..." Ron was saying to his girlfriend.<br/>
Hermione rolled her eyes clearly blushing "Ron! Stop being so bloody horny"<br/>
Ron smirked.<br/>
"I'm gonna ignore I just heard that" Harry interrupted which made his friends laugh "Where is the real boose Ron? I want to get drunk"<br/>
"What?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time. The first amused and the latter disappointed.<br/>
"It's my freaking Birthday Hermione. I'm aloud to get drunk"<br/>
"He's right babe" Ron said nodding. He went to cupboard taking a bunch of Fireweiskey bottles.<br/>
Harry, Ron and Hermione had never been properly drunk before the Battle. Actually they'd never done proper teenage things. It wasn't until Ginny took them to a Wizarding Pub, a year ago.<br/>
"Honestly you two!" Hermione answered "Ron your parents are upstairs"<br/>
"You're only saying that because you cannot take alcohol well" Harry said. He remembered when Hermione got drunk after one glass and insulted everyone at the Pub, which made Harry, Ron and Ginny laughed their butts out.<br/>
Ron laughed "Harry is right!"<br/>
"Oh shut up!" Hermione said offended "I can drink alcohol now, can't I Ron?"<br/>
Ron smirked "I don't think so... I mean I don't want you insulting my brothers or friends, thank you very much"<br/>
Harry laughed. Hermione buffed annoyed.<br/>
"Well remember that thing we were doing after the party Ron? None of that anymore"<br/>
That made Harry laugh even more.<br/>
"Babe!" Ron protested "I'm sorry... Sorry. Harry! Let my beautiful girlfriend drink!" </p><p>Harry was clearly drunk now. He felt the alright amount to dizziness he needed to stop worrying. He danced, laughed and partied like a normal young man would do. And for now everything felt better. </p><p>After everyone left or went to bed, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the Burrow's living room. Hermione was so drunk she giggled about everything.<br/>
"Ahahahaah"<br/>
Ron smiled fondly at her "Honestly baby, what is so funny?"<br/>
"Quiddis' pla'er ahahahaha naked ahahahaha"<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"She's taking about Seamus and Dean's present" Harry said smiling. Hermione was so cute while drunk.<br/>
"Hermione, honestly you had one glass, didn't you?" Ron said.<br/>
"That's what I saw" Harry said.<br/>
Hermione put her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.<br/>
"Rrooun! You' e so 'an'some!"<br/>
Ron blushed.<br/>
"Lov' ya!"<br/>
Ron looked so beamed at her words.<br/>
"N' 'Arry! 'is so big now! 21!"<br/>
"Yeah I'm old" Harry answered, which made Hermione giggled more.<br/>
"Yeah she's right mate. 21! Such a big age"<br/>
Harry was silent for a while. Suddenly a thought came back to his mind.<br/>
"Mom and dad were 21 when they died" he said.<br/>
Ron and even Hermione being as drunk as she was, looked at him shocked.<br/>
"Shit.." Ron muttered<br/>
"We di'nt kno' that 'Arry" Hermione said sadly<br/>
"Sorry mate"<br/>
Harry sighed "It's okay. It's just that... When I was 11 and I first heard about it, it sounded old enough, you know? But now that I'm 21.... They... They were pretty young. They had a whole life ahead of them"<br/>
Hermione sniffed hiding her face on Ron's shoulder.<br/>
"I can't believe they got you at what 20? And got married before that?" Ron commented.<br/>
"There was a war and I guess they wanted to get married as fast as they could. Sirius also told me they were so in love"<br/>
Harry saw Ron glancing at Hermione on his shoulder.<br/>
"The' wou' be proud o' ya, 'Arry" Hermione murmured.<br/>
Harry smiled. "I know"<br/>
And before they could say anything else, Hermione vomited on the Weasley's carpet.<br/>
"Oh shit!" Ron said "Mom is gonna kill me!"<br/>
And the three of them cracked up laughing. </p><p>Ron said Harry could stay at one of the guest rooms. Harry felt so drunk to apparate to Grimmaund Place (where he was living in). Harry laid down on bed sighing. He took Ginny's letter from his pocket and opened it. </p><p>'Dear Harry,<br/>
Happy 21 you bloody bastard! I can believe how big you are. I still remember when I saw your gorgeous 11 year old face on the Platform 9 and 3/4 for the first time, remember? Anyways. I've been so busy with the girls, we train every day and I come home so tired, all I want to do is sleep. I hope you had a great birthday. I miss everyone. How's Ron, and Hermione, and Luna and Neville? And my brothers? And mom and dad? I wish I could have been at your birthday party. I wish I could hug you. Anyway, I reckon we can see each other soon. I will be on a break by September I reckon, so I hope we can see each other then. Remember big boy. You're loved and so special. Not because you're The Chosen One. But because you're Harry. Just Harry.<br/>
XO,<br/>
Ginny'</p><p>Harry closed his eyes. He missed Ginny so much it physically hurt. He would like to have her by his side. She would stroke his untidy hair and tell him silly jokes. That would make him feel better. Harry kissed the letter. And fell asleep thinking about a certain ginger girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Black Family's Junk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron's P.O.V</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All kinds of job offerings from the Ministry came for the Golden Trio after the war. Kingsley said they would be the best aurors in the field. Ron believed it would be a wicked carrier. That it would be easy. I mean they had fought deatheaters before, destroyed horrocruxes. Ron and Harry had a test year, as aurors While Hermione got herself a position in the department of Law Enforcement. Turned out it wasn't as great as Ron expected. </p><p>First of all, Harry was the Golden Boy at the Ministry. Everyone treated him as practical royalty, while they bearly remembered Ron's name. He was only Harry Potter's friend. Or the ginger boy.<br/> Ron was ready to get the most exciting missions. But the Head of Aurors decided that Ron was better off organizing files or guarding places. Boring stuff. Even if he had proved how talented he was in so many missions, he still wasn't the Chosen One. Sometimes Harry would turn down excellent offerings to be supportive with his friend. Which made Ron feel even more embarrassed. At the end of the trial year, Harry was offered a permanent position. Ron wasn't.  But his best friend blew everyone off calling them 'Superficial Dicks'. Which left both of them unemployed. Kingsley offered them an apology and a good position in the Auror Department. Which they rejected. </p><p>"You said no?" Hermione asked shocked as they were sitting on The Leaky Cauldron later that day. <br/>Ron was so embarrassed towards his girlfriend, he didn't even say a word. <br/>"Yeah, fucking wankers, right Ron?" Harry said. <br/>Ron simply nodded staring at his butterbeer. <br/>"They just wanted us there because we are kind of celebrities not because of what we are capable of" Harry continued. <br/>"But I thought it was your dream" Hermione protested "For both of you"<br/>Ron actually wanted to be a professional Quidditch player when he was little. But honestly, he didn't even know what he wanted anymore. <br/>"Nah" Harry said "I mean we will get another job, right mate? Something cool!" <br/>Hermione grabbed Ron's hand simpatheticly. He didn't want her to see him so broken. So he smiled. <br/>"Yeah, I mean we fucking killed Voldemort right? We can do anything now!" <br/>Harry giggled. But Hermione simply looked at Ron. She knew him too well. Luckily she didn't say anything. <br/>"I have to continue in the Ministry" she said<br/>Both boys looked at her. <br/>"I know you think they are superficial and hypocrite. And you are right. Kingsley has a long way to go to change every mind within the Ministry. But..." she sighed "Mom and Dad are having money trouble and I want to help"<br/>"I could help..." <br/>Harry had a lot of savings that his parents and Sirius left him. He was constantly offering to help his friends but they were to prideful to accept.<br/>"Don't you dare Harry. You will need those galleons. Specially if you will be unemployed" Hermione said " I will be someone there one day. Minister perhaps? And I could change laws, and begin changing a bit of the Wizarding World as well. And I could hire both as top aurors, if you want. But it's gonna take a while" <br/>Ron smiled. How on Earth he got so lucky to have a girlfriend like that. He didn't deserve her. And yet each time, he fell a little bit more in love with her. <br/>"You're really are brilliant Hermione" he said. He wanted to say I love you. But he didn't want to freak her out. They weren't there yet. Hermione blushed but kissed his cheek on response. </p><p>                             ⭐⭐⭐</p><p>Back in the present, Ron smiled as he saw three 12 year olds wondering the shop. They reminded Ron of him and his friends back at his Hogwarts days. Honestly being 12 was great. All he cared about was Quidditch, sweets and magic. And well, there was the fact that The Chamber of Secrets was opened and they thought Harry might be the heir of Slytherin and Ginny was in danger. Actually never mind. Ron's life had never been easy. </p><p> But the worst had happened. And now they all had to be adults and such. Like the last 10 years of his life didn't even happen. Ron helped George with the shop now. George didn't want to continue after, ....you know. But all the Weasleys convinced him that it was their dream and He (meaning Fred) would've liked him to continue. Ron offered to help. He was the only one who could do it anyway. Or the only one willing to give up his dreams.</p><p>Ron gave those little children their purchase. <br/>"Thank you for your purchase lads" he said smiling "Have a nice afternoon" <br/>The kids ran excited to use what they just bought. <br/>"You're good with children. Which is actually surprising" George said watching the scene. <br/>Ron blushed "Oh shut it..." he said. George smiled weakly. "Oi! Can I leave early? I promised to help Harry clean Grimmaund Place" <br/>"Alright" George said "But once the last costumer leaves"<br/>Ron looked around. Literally no one was there. <br/>"There's literally no costumer?" <br/>George laughed "I'm joking. Just go..." <br/>"Thanks Georgie" <br/>"Say hi to Harry for me"<br/>"Okay" said Ron grabbing his coat "Bye George!" <br/>"Bye Fred!" </p><p>Ron froze on his spot. It wasn't the first time it happened. But each time hurt like hell. Ron missed Fred every day. And George was not the same goof, happy bloke he used to be. Ron used to think the twins were so annoying when they made him angry. Now, he would give anything to have them back together, making pranks on him. <br/>Ron turned to look at George. He smiled at him, unaware what he just said. Ron slightly smiled back and apparated to Harry's.</p><p>                            ⭐⭐⭐ </p><p>Ron entered Grimmaund Place to loud music blasting through the corridors. Kreacher was there as always to receive him. Muttering things like 'bloodtraitor' and such. But Ron was used to it. Ron also could see Mrs. Black Portrait screaming silently and he thought it was smart to use silencing charms on her.<br/>"Where is he?" Ron asked the elf.<br/>Kreacher pointed upstairs. Ron climbed to where Harry was.</p><p>As he entered Harry's room (once Sirius'), muggle music, Ron didn't recognize, blasted through his ears. The room was mostly how Sirius used to have it. Posters of muggles motothingies and naked girls, which were unremovable. But Harry added several things around. Gryffindor and Hogwarts banners. Quidditch posters, pictures of Harry's parents when they were young, with Sirius, Remus, even Peter Pettigrew. Also pictures of him, Harry and Hermione, some of Ginny (lots of Ginny) and other of their friends.<br/> Harry was dancing and singing around. Which made Ron smirk. Harry froze when he saw Ron, going red. He turned off the music. <br/> Ron giggled "Nice dance moves mate" <br/> "Oh shut up!" </p><p>Harry had been cleaning Grimmaund Place on his free time. He already had boxes all around. As Ron saw them he thought The Blacks used to own weird things. They thought perhaps they could sell something to Borgin and Burke's to gain some galleons.<br/> Harry also had on his possession Remus and Tonks things. That weren't too much. But Harry had promised Andromeda to keep them until Teddy was old enough to claim them. </p><p>"Do you reckon some of these things are cursed?" Ron asked casually as they search a few of the boxes. They were on one of the living rooms sitting on the floor and drinking Fireweiskey. <br/>"How do I know if they are cursed?" Harry asked worried.<br/>"Don't know. But Bloody hell Harry, you haven't thought about it? The Blacks were famous for something" <br/>Harry sighed "Thank you making me worry now. I might be cursed and I didn't even know it"<br/>Ron saw something peculiar in one of the boxes. A magazine with naked men on it. <br/>"Bloody theastreals Harry! Look at this!" <br/>He showed to Harry who opened his eyes in surprise. <br/>"It's a porn magazine!" <br/>"It's muggle" Harry added eyeing it "The pictures aren't moving" <br/>Ron eyed it too. "Mmm... Interesting" he giggled <br/>"Why would the Blacks have this?" Harry asked<br/>Ron raised his shoulders "Weird phsycos they were, who knows? Perhaps it was Mrs. Black's?" <br/>"Ron. Sirius parents despiced muggles. He told me himself. What would Walburga have a muggle magazine of this kind?"<br/>"Do'know Harry" Ron said "I mean the only Black who stood muggles was Sirius" Ron buffed "You don't think is his, right?" <br/>He was only joking but Harry didn't answer. <br/>"Bloody hell! You think Sirius liked...." <br/>Harry shook his head "Sirius wasn't gay! He would've told me!" Harry said "Right?"<br/>"Amm... Yeah right" Ron answered thinking "Although Dean and Seamus never told us anything at school because they were scared... Perhaps..." <br/>"Sirius was scared to tell me?" Harry asked hurt.<br/>Ron felt bad for him. Harry had never had a real parental connection with anyone. And then Sirius was a chance for Harry to have a parent. But he was gone, and Harry didn't have the chance to get to know him properly. <br/>"Perhaps he didn't got the chance?" Ron suggested "He trusted you Harry. I know that" <br/>Harry sighed. "But how am I supposed to know now? Who am I supposed to ask? Everyone is dead" <br/>Shit. It was true. Everyone who knew Sirius was gone. Well not everyone. <br/>"Maybe Andromeda knows. She was his cousin right?" <br/>"Yeah maybe..." Harry whispered kind of dissapointed. He put the magazine away. <br/>Ron didn't know what else to say. </p><p>Harry took a gulp of alcohol. Ron was feeling kind of dizzy himself. Harry shook his head. <br/>"I would feel something different if I were cursed, right?"<br/>"Guess so" Ron laughed. He was glad they changed the subject. <br/>Harry rolled his eyes. <br/>"Maybe we should ask Hermione" Ron said "She would know" <br/>"Yeah... She is the expert" Harry smiled. </p><p>Hours had passed and they were lying on Harry's bed now. Buch of junk around them. Ron felt pretty drunk at this point. Ron sighed "I actually wanted to talk about something"  <br/>"What?" <br/>"It's Hermione..." Ron began. Hermione had always been the type of girl who would immerse herself in work. But lately she didn't have time for them. For him. Ron knew it wasn't her fault, but he missed her. And he felt a bit too insecure as well. Ron told all this to his best friend. <br/>"... What if she meets a really good looking and intelligent lad who is like more successful, you know? with abs!..."<br/>"Ron..." Harry interrupted<br/>"Shut up and let me finish" he said "I mean. I'm practically unemployed..."<br/>"You work at the shop?..."<br/>"George is practically broken" Ron said "You know this muggle new thingy... Internat or something."<br/>"Internet?" Harry asked "Yeah Luna lectured me about it the other day" <br/>"Well I don't know what it is so interesting about that box, I heard is all that kids care about these days. I heard even purebloods are giving it a chance. So nobody wants a Weasley Wheeze item anymore" <br/>It was a true. George had considered closing the shop for good. <br/>Harry was silent for a while "I'm pretty sure you will always have clients" <br/>Ron sighed "Sometimes I feel I'm so damn lucky to have Hermione. She could have anyone. Even you..."<br/>Harry laughed "She is like my sister Ron"<br/>Ron ignored him "Sometimes I feel she would realize what of a looser I actually am. And leave me" <br/>Ron didn't know if it was the alcohol, but he told Harry exactly how he felt. Harry sighed. <br/>"First of all, stop being a cry baby, okay?" Harry said laughing. <br/>Ron smiled.<br/>"And second of all. I bloody know Hermione as well, okay? She loves you. I see the way she looks at you. The difference is that you are blind" <br/>Ron snorted "Look who is speaking. The boy who wears glasses even to the shower!" <br/>Harry hit his arm. "Ouch!" <br/>They both laughed.<br/>"I think I want to marry her, Harry" Ron said. Now that the words came out, he hadn't realized how much he wanted it to be true. <br/>"Really?" Harry asked amused. <br/>"Yeah. Really"<br/>"On one condition..." <br/>Ron looked at his friend. <br/>"Will I be your best man?" <br/>Ron smiled "I was considering asking Neville..."<br/>"Bloody wanker!" <br/>Ron laughed. Happy to have Harry in his life. Ron didn't care how famous and cursed Harry was. Ron was happy to be his friend. And he was glad to be one of the few people who actually knew Harry, the real Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 10 year anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione's P.O.V</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the war, Hermione travelled to Australia to find her parents. Harry and Ron accompanied her. It was a difficult task. To fix her parents memories. <br/>Hermione could see the beautiful Wilkins<br/>cottage from afar. She froze. What exactly would happen now? Was she just going to walk into their lifes now? What if her parents were happier as Wendel and Monica? What if they were happier without her? What if she ruin that by restoring their memories? </p><p>"I can't do it" she whispered. <br/>Ron held her hand. <br/>"It's okay Hermione. We are here" Ron stroke her cheek simpatheticly. Which sent shivers down her spine "You're capable of doing anything" <br/>Harry nodded smiling. <br/>"What if..." Hermione's voice was breaking "What if they are better, happier without me?" <br/>"I won't buy that! They would never!" Ron said.<br/>"Hermione" Harry said carefully "They might think they are other people and they are happy now, but deep down, don't you think they might feel something is missing? Someone is missing?" <br/>Hermione was surprised how much her friend had matured since the war. He seemed stronger. Wiser. Even more than her. <br/>Hermione nodded. <br/>"Let's go beautiful" Ron whispered in her ear. They hadn't even had time to talk about their relationship. If there was one, I mean they had kissed one or twice. But Ron was already the best boyfriend ever. She felt so warm and protected around him. She really liked that boy. Although she decided to give him some time to recover the loss of his brother. <br/>"Do you want me to do it for you?" Harry asked<br/>Hermione shook her head "No. I have to do it myself" she wanted to do it herself. </p><p>They approached the door. And Harry knocked. Since Hermione was trembling. <br/>Someone opened the door and there she was. Her mother. Longer hair, different clothes but the same smile. Hermione hadn't seen her in a year and she missed her so much. Her father too. <br/>"Sorry" she said in a notorious Australian accent "We don't buy whatever you're selling" <br/>Hermione began crying. She couldn't help it. Her own mother didn't recognize her anymore. And it wasn't even their fault. How much she have missed them, thinking perhaps she would never see them again. And there she was again. In from of her mother.<br/>Ron held the poor girl on his arms. <br/>"Is she okay?" her mother asked. <br/>"I'm sorry ma'am" Hermione heard Harry talking "Our friend is... amm.... Pregnant" <br/>Pregnant? Really? <br/>"She is feeling very dizzy" Harry continued "We were wondering if we could use your phone to call emergencies?" <br/>Hermione's mom didn't looked convinced. <br/>"Please lady!" Ron said "She could die or something" <br/>Hermione hided her face on Ron's shoulder. It would make the story believable and she wouldn't have to face her mother any longer. <br/>"Amm... Wendel? Come here a second please"<br/>Hermione heard steps and heard her father's voice. <br/>"What's going on darling?" <br/>Hermione saw the man in front of her. His father was the same, he smelled like toothpaste and cleaning supplies. Just like Hermione remembered. But now he had a beard. <br/>Her mother started explaining what these 'strange kids' wanted. Hermione was shaking. But she heard Ron's voice.<br/>"Do it now Hermione" <br/>Shit. She wasn't ready. She wasn't. But it was true, her parents were distracted, she needed to do the spell now.<br/>"Hermione..." Harry whispered.<br/>"Do it. Mione. You can do it" Ron whispered again. <br/>With a trembling hand she grabbed her wand. And pointed towards the couple. <br/>"What do think you're doing girl?" her father asked. <br/>And Hermione casted the spells. Harry and Ron watched open mouthed as Hermione did it. Her parents frozen on the spot. <br/>The couple blinked confused. And they stared at the three teens in front of them. <br/>"Mom? Dad?" Hermione said. Her voice bearly audible. <br/>Her mother brusted into tears "Hermione!" <br/>Her parents hugged her. Tears rolling down their faces. The Granger's now recovered, cried and cried onto each other's arms. Harry and Ron gave them some space. </p><p>Hermione's parents were confused, angry, concerned after that. They had to rebuild their lives at the UK, now with their daughter. Sometimes Hermione noticed they had a  hard time remembering tiny details. Sometimes they were lost in time. All of that broke the girl's heart. Those were the consequences of keeping them safe. It was worth it, as she constantly told herself. At least they were alive.</p><p>It was a year and I half later, that Hermione decided to move into a flat for herself. The Granger's flicked every time Hermione took out her wand. Hermione loved her parents. But she needed a place to use magic freely. It was part of her life after all. Ron practically lived there as well. He slept there mostly every night, and sometimes he helped Hermione pay rent and other expenses. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>Tonight, Hermione was so stressed. It had to be perfect. Hermione had casted lots of spells to cook a proper meal. Just like Mrs. Weasley had taught her. Hermione was used to cook the muggle way, but she needed to use magic as well. She was a witch after all and with the amount of things she needed to do, she needed to save some time. Hermione tried some of the roast beef she was preparing. It was rather good.</p><p>"I can tell you mate..." Ron was saying as he and Harry got into the kitchen "I'm a Chadley Cannons fan, but the Montrose Magpies are getting great! I heard their seeker caught the snitch after the first five minutes..."<br/>"Yeah.." Harry answered "And they're playing against the Holyhead Harpies next week" he sighed "Ginny is gonna crash them"<br/>"Sure she will" Ron said as he put his arms around Hermione. Her heart raced when he did that. "Hey beautiful. It smells great" <br/>But right now, she was stressed <br/>"Honestly Ron, not right now" she pushed him. Ron looked heartbroken. And Hermione felt terrible. She tend to push people away when she got stressed. She needed to start handling it. She touch his cheek gently. <br/>"Would you like to help me instead?" she smiled<br/>Ron sighed "Nah. You're the expert. I would ruin it" <br/>Hermione hated how insecure Ron was sometimes. <br/>"You wouldn't..."<br/>"Hermione do you have any butterbeer?" Harry interrupted opening the fridge. <br/>"Harry those are for the guests" she sad taking a bottle from his hand. "You're gonna finish it all"<br/>"But we are technically the guests..." Harry protested<br/>"And Neville and Luna..."<br/>"Yeah just us. You have plenty bottles" <br/>"You need to relax Mione" Ron said worried "It's just a dinner party. Just friends, or did you invite the Minister?" he joked<br/>Hermione smiled at Ron. He was so perfect wit his jokes and comments. He always had a way of making her feel better. And it was true, she had been really stressed lately. Her life was a mess. She had lots of work to do, problems with her parents, nightmares, she had to maintain a good relationship with Ron, and still be a young girl willing to enjoy now and then. <br/>"Yeah I'm okay" she sighed "Give me a kiss Ronny" <br/>Ron smiled planting a kiss on her lips. That definitely made her feel better. <br/>"Arrrg" Harry protested as they started snogging "It's been ten years. I need to get better friends"</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. Today they celebrated 10 years since they met on the Hogwarts train. It was silly but it was worth celebrating. They had gone through so much. Neville and Luna were invited as well because they were basically part of the gang. So as Ginny but she couldn't be there. <br/>In fact there was another guest. But she hadn't told the boys. She didn't know how they will react. So she didn't say anything else. </p><p>Luna arrived shortly after. Her outfit and presence were impecable. She wore colorful and exotic muggle clothes. Hermione assumed she bought them on her many travels. You see, Luna had traveled to many parts of the world in search of new species of magical creatures. She wanted to write a book about them. <br/>"So Luna is it true you are engaged?" Ron asked her, while Luna took away the invisible nargles from Harry's hair.<br/>"Ron..." Hermione protested. They had heard rumours from their Hogwarts mates but none of them were sure. <br/>"It's okay" Luna said simply "I am actually. Rolf gave the ring two weeks ago" she said showing her finger "It's made of Erumpent horn"<br/>The Golden Trio glanced at Luna's ring amazed. <br/>"So Rolf...?" Harry asked<br/>"Scamander"<br/>"Scamander!" Hermione exclaimed surprised "Like the writer of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them? Newt Scamander?"<br/>Luna nod like it was normal "He is Rolf's grandfather. Nice old man" she said "Speaking of whom. Harry. He told me he is your fan!" <br/>Harry blushed "Really?" <br/>"Yeah. We should arrange a meeting" <br/>"Wicked!" Ron said. <br/>Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron had never cared about magical beasts before, worse about Mr. Scamander.</p><p>Neville arrived short after bringing a plant for Hermione. As he always did when he was over.<br/>"This one's special Hermione" he said "If you smell it enough, it would help you sleep. I know how stressed you get" <br/>"Thank you Neville" Hermione tried not to be offended "I will never get tired of your magical plants"<br/>Neville took off his coat and froze when he saw Luna.<br/>"Oh Luna is here..." <br/>Neville and Luna dated a short period of time during and after the war? Hermione didn't know the details. All she knew was that Neville was so heartbroken when she left. <br/>"Yeah. Is that okay?" she asked <br/>Neville smiled "Yeah sure" he lied "We are all friends, right?" </p><p>Neville stepped in and greeted Harry and Ron. Then Luna and him stared at each other kind of awkwardly. <br/>"Hello Neville" Luna said<br/>"Hi Luna" <br/>After that there was an awkward silence.<br/>"Anyway!" Hermione interrupted "Who wants punch?" </p><p>The evening continued. Just friends catching up, talking, laughing. Hermione loved her friends. She couldn't believe they had been in her life for ten years now. How many things they've been through. Specially with Ron and Harry. They had never had a normal life or have just a normal meal. They were still adjusting to that.</p><p> Hermione was also nervous. She shouldn't have told him to come. He was late. If he dared coming anyway. Oh shit. Hermione thought this was truly a mistake. They were doing fine. He would totally ruin the night. <br/>"Are you okay love?" Ron asked worried. He noticed Hermione was not getting to involved in the conversation. <br/>"Yeah" she smiled "I'm going to check dinner" she gave him a kiss.</p><p>Hermione went to the kitchen and took a long gulp of wine. To just calm a little. <br/>And then she heard a knock on the door. Shit. <br/>Hermione ran to the door. Harry was already there. But before he could do anything. <br/>"I'll open it" she said<br/>Hermione opened the door. <br/>"Who is it?" they heard Ron ask from inside.<br/>"Thank you for coming" Hermione smiled to the man on the door.<br/>"Thank you for inviting me, Hermione"<br/>"Malfoy?" Harry asked surprised. <br/>Shit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: So Malfoy is back...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Do you think Malfoy deserves a redemption?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Malfoys had a very bad time after the war. Lucius lost most of his money, he was asked to pay part of the damage at Hogwarts, since he was partly responsable. In that way, the Ministry let Lucius and his family out of Azkaban. Delete history about The Malfoys. What they did during this time. <br/>But their name was stained. Draco remembered their Manor got vandalized. Also one time, when he accompanied his mother to Diagon Alley, people threw dungbombs at them, calling them murderers, death eaters who deserved worse and other nasty things. <br/>So The Malfoys decided to leave the country. They went to Switzerland. When nobody could recognize them. <br/>But the things for the Malfoys didn't look so well. Lucius drank mostly every day. He had constant fights with his wife. Narcissa was depressed. Draco had heard her crying over Bellatrix some nights. Draco never had an affection for his aunt. But she was his mother's sister after all. And Narcissa was also neurotic. She was constantly alert. She was frightened Voldemort might come back. He did it before. And Narcissa knew if he did, he would punish her. Draco had to assure her he was actually dead this time. <br/>The Malfoys came back to England recently. The Ministry discovered Lucius was selling cursed and illegal items and he had to respond to that. Narcissa became more disturbed. She constantly screamed at night, she accidentally stabbed one elf trying to protect her son of 'death eaters' but no one was actually there. Draco decided it was best for her to be treated at St. Mungo's. Narcissa had been staying there ever since. Lucius had gone missing for weeks. And since Malfoy Manor was still being registered by aurors, Draco decided to move to a small room at The Leaky Cauldron. He even got a job at the Ministry. And that's how he re-encountered Hermione. </p><p>When she saw him at first, she literally kicked him on the balls. That girl had injured several parts of his body before. <br/>"I'm sorry. I overreacted" she said later that day, after Malfoy was properly fixed with a spell.<br/>"It's okay Granger. I was an asshole to you. I think I deserved it" <br/>Hermione looked at him as he was seriously insane <br/>"What?" he asked<br/>"Are you apologizing to me?"<br/>Draco nodded. "Yeah I guess. If I do so, would you promise not to hit me again?"<br/>Hermione laughed "You've changed. You're more mature..."<br/>They decided to get along. For the seek of a good job environment. And it wasn't until Draco told her he was spending that evening at the Leaky Cauldron, eating leftovers, that she invited him over.  </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>Back in the present Draco saw his former classmates faces. They were all looking at him with shock or hate. He wasn't supposed to be there. <br/>"So ... It's nice to see you again, Draco" Luna spoke at last. She was nice, even though she was Potter's friend. <br/>"Nice to see you too" he answered. <br/>Weasley snorted. <br/>"Do you have a problem, Weasley?" And there he was again, his past self. Draco was trying so hard not to be him. <br/>"I have several Malfoy. But I don't think you would care" <br/>"You're right I don't" Draco was wondering why the hell he agreed to come. <br/>"Should we talk about the environment?" Luna suggested "They said it is severely damaged"<br/>"Yeah I heard" Neville added "Some species of plants are in danger..."<br/>"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Potter asked suddenly. Bloody Potter. It was awkward considering the last time they spoke, he saved Draco's life. <br/>"Harry..." Hermione protested. <br/>"Herm- Granger invited me. Potter. Isn't this..." he looked around. What was it? A room? "her place?"<br/>"I'm not talking about here, here. I'm talking about London. I thought you were..."<br/>"In Switzerland..." <br/>"That's a really beautiful place" Luna commented. <br/>"I was Potter" he answered but "But I returned for..... Family...issues" he didn't want to speak about it "I'm back. And sometimes I work with Granger"<br/>"You work together?" Weasley asked pissed. Draco had heard him and Hermione were dating.<br/>"Just sometimes. Mr. Spencer sends me to help him" Hermione said worried.<br/>"What is it that you do?" Longbottom asked. Draco was embarrassed towards him. He always treated him like trash and he was actually the one who saved them, by killing the snake. Well him and Potter. <br/>"I... I decode runes... In magical objects" <br/>Nobody answered. Draco knew what they were thinking. 'You were a bloody death eater and now you decode runes?'<br/>"I reckon dinner is ready!" Hermione yelled nervously. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>They ate in silence. Draco had to admit he really liked Granger's meal. Her, Weasley and Potter were discussing something in the kitchen. Draco knew it was about him. Draco tried to ignore the shouting coming from there. Honestly that place was to small. <br/>"Luna, can you pass me the beans?" Longbottom asked.<br/>Luna smiled "I remember you used to hate beans"<br/>"Hannah loves them. She made me love them as well" he said awkwardly.<br/>"Oh!" Luna said simply. <br/>Suddenly Potter came in with a bowl of mushed potatoes. He sat down sighing. <br/>"Everything alright Potter?" <br/>"It's fine" he answered avoiding Draco's gaze "They always fight and make up after five minutes" he sighed "The potatoes are good!" </p><p>Hermione also came in. Draco could tell she had been crying. Weasley came in after her. Very pissed with a bottle in hand. <br/>Hermione smiled hiding away her tears. <br/>"So how's the food?" She asked. <br/>Everyone complemented the food. Except for Weasley who sat down besides Potter. <br/>He sniffed "Want some wine Harry?" <br/>Hermione sat down as well. Looking miserable. <br/>"Pour it down, Ronald" Potter smiled. He poured a glass. <br/>"Want some wine, Neville?" <br/>"Thanks Ron" he poured him a glass. <br/>"Luna?" <br/>"Thank you kindly Ron" she smiled. <br/>Weasley inhaled before talking to Draco. <br/>"Want some wine Malfoy?" <br/>"Thank you but I don't drink" Draco had seen the consequences of alcohol on his father. And he hated them.<br/>The ginger lad snorted. <br/>"What?" Draco asked <br/>"Nothing. It's just that I'd never pictured bloody Draco Malfoy not drinking"<br/>"Weird" Potter commented. <br/>"Maybe you should do the same" Hermione began.<br/>"Oh Hermione" Weasley laughed "Don't let me start about you. You cannot handle alcohol" he took a gulp. She looked at him pissed. <br/>"Why not?" Longbottom asked<br/> "Like" he laughed "She gets waisted with one drink, right Harry?"<br/>"I think you're waisted now mate" Potter tried taking the bottle off him. But Weasley didn't let him.<br/>"I'm fine!" <br/>"You're an asshole. Ronald" Potter smiled. <br/>"You're the asshole Harold" </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>"Why not?"<br/>"Because I don't want to Hermione!"<br/>"I already filled the form"<br/>"You what? You heard that Ron? She filled up the form?" <br/>"She does what she likes anyway" Weasley whispered.<br/>They were now seating at the living room after eating dinner. Weasley was clearly drunk. Hermione's was trying to convince Potter to join the aurors again. <br/>"Hermione" Potter said laughing "I appreciate the effort. But I won't go back there. Ronald help me out!" <br/>"Honestly Potter, you're really good. Listen to her" Draco didn't know why he said that.<br/>"See?" Hermione asked.<br/>Potter laughed "You're not helping Malfoy" then he looked at Hermione "There are bunch of loosers, babe. Trust me. Ron?"<br/>"Mmm" Weasley was still gulping the wine.<br/>"Well you have to do something!" Hermione protested<br/>"I mean I saved the fucking Wizarding World, didn't I?" Potter said "What else should I do?" Potter said<br/>Draco smiled. <br/>"You can teach" Longbottom suggested "Like you did on D.A meetings. I learned a lot from you"<br/>Potter shook his head "I couldn't handle kids..."<br/>"Dad and I will be happy to hire you on The Quibbler" Luna said.<br/>"Thank you Luna... But I'm fine... But I don't know. Can we talk about something else?" <br/>"Harry! You know you are talented enough!" Hermione said "I'm just worried about you. You clean that house every day. It cannot be healthy"<br/>Potter gave her a kiss on the cheek. <br/>"What house?" Draco asked.<br/>"Grimmaund Place" Potter responded.<br/>"Oh. I heard your... Sirius Black left you the place" <br/>Potter nodded looking rather sad.  </p><p>"Yeah... I should go..." Weasley finally stood up drunkily.<br/>"Ron. You're drunk. You can even stay still" Hermione said worried. <br/> "M' fine..." but he almost fell.<br/>Potter sighed "I'll take him home... Come here, you wanker" <br/>"I should go too" Luna said <br/>"I could walk with you, Luna" Longbottom blushed.<br/>"Thanks" Luna said "That would be lovely" </p><p>Draco stood up as well. He couldn't wait to leave. It had been the most awkward night of his life. <br/>"Thank you Granger..." <br/>"Hermione" <br/>"Hermione..."<br/>Weasley crossed the room and kissed his girlfriend. Right on Draco's face. <br/>Hermione looked awkward <br/>"I love you!" Weasley said finally. <br/>Hermione looked surprised and embarrassed. She didn't answer. <br/>"Okaaay, ginger..." Potter dragged him out "Let's go to mine. I'll get you sober"<br/>Weasley was still looking at Granger brokenhearted. </p><p>Everyone left. Draco being the last. <br/>"You shouldn't have done that" Draco said on the door <br/>"What?" <br/>"Invite me. I reckon everyone hates me" Draco looked down. <br/>"They just hate the old you" Hermione sighed "The prideful, bully asshole you" <br/>Draco smiled. Hermione as well.<br/>"You just have to proove them you changed" <br/>Draco simply nodded. <br/>"See on Monday?" <br/>Hermione smiled weakly. And Draco left. Although he was sure Hermione was crying on the other side of the door. And he felt bad for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Neville's interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville was trying so hard to hide his feelings away. He couldn't feel like this. Not anymore. Neville was not a teenager. He was an adult. And adults control feelings, right? No</p><p>Neville and Luna walked down the street of Hermione's flat. Neville wasn't sure what to say. <br/>"Aren't you gonna apparate?" Neville asked "Where are you staying?" <br/>"My dad's old house" Luna answered smiling "And yes. I will apparate in a bit. I just fancy walking. Breathing fresh air" <br/>Luna might've been 20, but she had a child's spirit. On the other hand, Neville felt like he had grown ages. <br/>"That was weird, wasn't it?" Neville finally said smiling. <br/>"What was?" Luna asked <br/>"Draco Malfoy? I can't believe Hermione invited him"<br/>"He's nice" Luna said and kept walking "I know that everyone thinks he is evil or vile. But in reality he is such a lonely boy"<br/>"He made my life miserable" Neville responded looking down. <br/>"That was in the past" Luna said "I bet we all have changed"<br/>"You haven't" <br/>Luna smiled "Really?" <br/>Neville simply nodded. </p><p>Neville wanted to say she emanated such glow, happiness and energy. The same one that helped Neville years ago to face the Carrow siblings. Neville hadn't told anyone. But thinking about Luna made him stronger. But that was over. <br/>"So... How are your parents?" Luna asked <br/>"Oh!" Neville was surprised by the question. Almost nobody asked about his parents. It was as if they were dead. Just like Harry's. <br/>"They're fine" he sighed "I mean, fine as they can be. Although mom smiled when I told her what happened at the war. As she was proud of me"<br/>"I'm pretty sure she is" Luna smiled. <br/>"I haven't taken Hannah, you know?" Neville didn't know what he said that. But it was true. Luna was the only one he took to see his parents. Well The Golden Trio and Ginny as well. But they got there by accident. <br/>"Why not?" Luna asked intrigued <br/>"Don't know" Neville answered. <br/>"And how's your Grandma?" <br/>"Annoying as always" Neville smiled "But healthy. She is fine"</p><p>They kept walking in silence. Neville wanted to ask her so many things. How was her father? Xenophilius had invited him for tea so many times. But all that he said was:</p><p>"Are you engaged?"<br/>"Are you teaching at Hogwarts?" <br/>They both asked at the same time. <br/>They laughed.<br/>"Yes I am" she said "Rolf is lovely. You should meet him one day"<br/>Neville nodded. Something inside his head told him Rolf was a twat. He didn't have to meet him to know. <br/>"And yes. I'll be professor Sprout's assistant. Or something... She is planning to retire soon" <br/>Luna smiled "You will be a lovely teacher. I'm sure" <br/>"Thanks Luna" <br/>"You're welcome" </p><p>Neville kissed her cheek. He would never do anything with an engaged girl. <br/>"Want an ice-cream?" she asked.</p><p>They went for ice-creams at Florean's. Neville asked for pistachio, Luna for strawberry. <br/>"I reckon we should be friends" Neville said as they sat on a bench outside. Devouring their cones. <br/>"We are friends Neville" <br/>Neville laughed <br/>"I ment after we... We shouldn't stop being friends. Because it could be awkward or something. I don't  want to loose you as a friend because we...dated "<br/>"Don't worry" she said "I will never stop being friends with you. Specially friends that buy me icecream"<br/>Neville giggled. <br/>"You should buy me something as well" <br/>"Chocolate frogs?" <br/>"It's a good start" </p><p>Neville finished his cone. And accommodated in his seat. <br/>"Now that we are friends. Can I ask you for advice?" <br/>Luna was beaming. <br/>"Sure!" <br/>"I haven't told Hannah that I...I'm a virgin" he whispered <br/>"You are?" Luna joked<br/>"And... That I don't like sex" <br/>Luna patted his shoulder<br/>"I told Rolf about me... Being trans?" she said "He wasn't freaked out. He said he loved me the way I am"<br/>Neville smiled. He remembered he said the same when she told him. And that gave him the confidence to came out as asexual<br/>"I'm glad" maybe Rolf wasn't a bad lad after all. <br/>"And... Hannah was a nice girl at Hogwarts. She is going to accept you. And if she doesn't, then you will find someone who will"<br/>"Thanks Luna" he said "I'm glad we are friends"<br/>"Me too" she said "And I want to visit your parents soon. I want to cover their room with these stones" she took out some of her pocket, they were transparent and shinny "Mayans believed they cured everything..."<br/>Neville knew nothing would cure his parents. But he was glad someone cared for them. And for him. <br/>"They would love them" he said smiling "I'm sure of it"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Order of Merlin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry waited impatiently as he felt eyes on him. He was used to it. He had been for the past three years. Even back further. He had been famous practically his whole life. <br/>Harry moved his leg eyeing the Wizard Magazine. <br/>"Mr. Potter?" <br/>A young witch stood next to him. Her lips were red and she was wearing a tight ponytail. <br/>Harry looked at her.<br/>"The Minister is ready to see you" <br/>Finally. Harry smiled awkwardly. "Thank you"</p><p>Harry stepped into the Minister's office. It was very big. Fancy furniture with portraits of past ministers snoring on one wall. The window was betwitched to show whatever the Minister fancied. Today the city of London was beautifully seen. <br/>"Mr. Potter" Kingsley said "Nice to see you. Come in"<br/>Harry sat down. Kingsley closing the door behind him.<br/>"Sorry about that Harry" he smiled "I have to keep the formalities as a Minister, you will understand"<br/>Harry smiled "No problem" <br/>"Can I offer you some tea? Coffee?"<br/>"Nah, Kingsley, thank you. I'm fine" <br/>Kingsley smiled at him. He used that concerned glare Harry remembered he used when he was protecting him in Order missions. <br/>"So... How you'd been?"<br/>"Fantastic, I reckon" Harry said awkwardly. <br/>"Well. It feels I haven't you seen you in ages, Harry" Kingsley said "My life has been crazy..." he smiled.<br/>"How is work?" Harry asked "As Minister?"<br/>"Pretty rough" Kingsley sank on his chair, he flicked his wand and Harry could see the tea pot flying to the air and serving a cup of tea. "Did you hear about the Twin Towers in New York?"<br/>Harry had read about that terrible incident a week ago "Yeah I saw that"<br/>"Well..." Kingsley sighed "Witches and Wizards went mad, claiming it was work of death eaters"<br/>Harry went pale "Was it?"<br/>"Oh no..." Kingsley said "It was a nasty incident. Many people died, wizards and muggles. But the attackers were only muggle terrorists"<br/>Kingsley took a sip of tea that just flew towards him.<br/>"I had to visit Azkaban. Make sure threathening death eaters hadn't scaped..." he sighed "People are going mental, Harry. They believe somehow He will come back. I mean He did it before. The whole word is scared..."<br/>"But he is gone. He really is!" Harry protested. Was he? Harry made sure to destroy the horrocruxes. He was gone. Wasn't he?<br/>"I know, but you know how the rumours fly... They say He was a Dark Wizard, that somehow he will be back. I have to assure them, He won't" <br/>"Bloody hell" Harry layed back. </p><p>"Well, you don't have to worry about that. On brighter news..." Kingsley smiled "Guess what I just got?" <br/>"What?" Harry asked. <br/>Kingsley took something from his drawer. He put them on the desk. Chocolate Frog Cards. But Harry could see his face on them, and Hermione's and Ron's.<br/>"No way!" Harry said grabbing them.<br/>"They are recently printed out" Kingsley smiled. <br/>Harry could read:</p><p>'*Harry James Potter. The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived (Born 1980). <br/>After The Prophecy regarding his power over The Dark Lord, Harry Potter grew up to be the great wizard he was destined to be. He defeated The Dark Wizard Voldermort at The Battle of Hogwarts, May 2nd 1998. Great dueller. Conjured a corporeal patronus at the age of 13. Fought a Basilisk at the age of 12, among many impressive achievements*</p><p>Harry saw his picture. He was smiling fakely. He remembered it was taken the day after the Battle. Harry couldn't care less about pictures, press, interviews or congratulations. He was tired, devastated.</p><p>"What do you think?" Kingsley asked.<br/>"I look like shit" Harry said. He saw Kingsley puzzled expression "It's just the picture. I didn't want this to be taken. The rest is brilliant though. It sounds as if I were amazing.."<br/>"You are Harry" Kingsley said "And we can change the picture. Don't worry"</p><p>Harry sighed. It was weird seeing himself in one of these. He remembered when he saw one for the first time when he was 11. Dumbledore looked so amazing. So powerful. He thought only old and talented wizards could be there. Harry never imagined himself in a Chocolate Frog Card. And there he was. <br/>There were so many people who deserve to have a Chocolate Frog Card as well. But he didn't say anything. He appreciated the effort. </p><p>Harry giggled "I reckon Ron is gonna love seeing himself in a Chocolate Frog Card"<br/>Kingsley smiled "I'm sure he will... So as Hermione..."<br/>Harry smiled picturing kids collecting their cards. It was weird. <br/>"And I have something else..." Kingsley said more seriously. <br/>He took out another piece of parchment. And placed it on the desk. Harry eyed it. </p><p>'*Awarding Harry James Potter with the First Order of Merlin*'</p><p>"No..." Harry said <br/>"Yes" Kingsley<br/>"I can't accept that..." Harry shook his head.<br/>"Harry... You deserve it"<br/>Harry kept shaking his head. <br/>"You literally saved the Wizarding World" <br/>"I had help"<br/>"But you did it at the end. Only you..."<br/>Harry sighed "Kingsley..."<br/>"Shut up" Kingsley interrupted "It is done. I'm am the Minister..."<br/>"But.."<br/>"I'm your Minister" Kingsley smiled "And I already took the decision. There will a ceremony on November..."<br/>"A ceremony?" Harry asked shocked<br/>"A ceremony" Kingsley continued "And you will receive it there"<br/>Harry sighed.<br/>"I'm also giving one to Remus. Second class. He deserves it. The council wasn't happy because of his lycanthropy. But I shut them up. Perks of being Minister" he smiled "And other warriors who fought on the war will receive it as well. Ron, Hermione..."<br/>"They deserve it" Harry said without thinking.<br/>"You as well."<br/>"Not the first class..."<br/>"Nop. I'm not listening..." <br/>"But..."<br/>"Harry. Stop. Get out of my office"<br/>"What?"<br/>"I'm a busy person. Get the fuck out of here" he smiled<br/>Harry opened his mouth but the Minister stopped him.<br/>"You will receive your letter soon about the details of the ceremony..."<br/>"But..."<br/>"OUT!"<br/>Harry sighed smiling "Yes Minister" he said sarcastically going to the door. Before he could leave he turned around. <br/>"Kingsley? Thank you" and he left. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>Harry walked through the Ministry building, thinking about his conversation with Kingsley. He didn't deserve it. A fucking Order of Merlin. First Class. Harry felt so guilty. Just moving on, living his life, being awarded Chocolate Frog Cards, Order of Merlins. While so many people died for him. His parents, Sirius, Cedric, Tonks, Moody, Fred... Even Remus. Remus was receiving one and he wasn't even alive to know. Harry was planning on rejecting the award.<br/>"Mr. Potter? Harry Potter?" <br/>"Potter!"<br/>"Oh Merlin. Harry Potter" <br/>Many people gathered around Harry, greeting him, asking for autographs. Harry tried to smile and be polite, but he was getting stressed. People could be aggressive sometimes.</p><p>"Hey! Leave the poor lad alone" Harry heard a voice. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. <br/>"Mr. Potter" he said "Come with me. I was expecting you"<br/>Harry looked confused but he followed Malfoy. He still could hear witches and wizards screaming his name. <br/>"Come on Potter" Malfoy whispered on his ear "It looks like you need a drink"</p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>They were sitting at The Leaky Cauldron. Butterbeers in hand. Harry still felt glances of many costumers. <br/>"Woow!" Malfoy said "You cause a commotion everywhere you go"<br/>Harry sighed annoyed<br/>"Just ignore them" Malfoy added. <br/>"Sometimes I wish I could drink Polyjuice Potion before getting out every day" Harry said.<br/>"Yeah it would be nice not seeing your face"<br/>Harry looked puzzled.<br/>Malfoy laughed "It was a joke..."<br/>Harry rolled his eyes. <br/>"Hey. It's better being preached than insulted" Malfoy took a gulp of Butterbeer. "There are places where they recognize me as a death eater. Or place me as a Malfoy. It gets pretty nasty..."<br/>"Sorry about that" Harry felt bad for Malfoy. He was a prick but he had been influenced by his father. Besides, he saved Harry's life once. </p><p>"So what's up with you?" Malfoy asked <br/>"What?" <br/>"No offense. But you look like shit Potter"<br/>Harry sighed rubbing his hair. A habit he knew his father had. Sometimes Harry liked doing it as well. So he felt more close to him.<br/>"I don't know if I should tell you" he said "We're not particularly mates"<br/>Malfoy looked down "I know I'm sorry"<br/>What? That was an unusual behavior on Malfoy. He would've insulted him or even taken his wand at that point. <br/>"Who are you and what have you done to Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked smiling<br/>Malfoy smiled back "What?"<br/>"Did you just say sorry to me?" <br/>"Don't act so surprised" Malfoy said "I've changed. Or at least I'm trying to"<br/>"Really?" <br/>Malfoy nodded. "No one seems to believe me though... Anyway if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine...St. Pottah is a dramatic bitch" he murmured<br/>"You changed?" Harry smiled<br/>"I said I'm trying to" <br/>Harry laughed. </p><p>Something about Malfoy gave Harry the confidence to tell him how he felt. All the guilt, how he felt he didn't deserve things. All those things he knew if he told Ron, Hermione, even Ginny, they wouldn't understand. Even the fact Sirius hid things from him, and Harry felt he didn't know him at all. Malfoy listened carefully. Without interrupting. When he finished he looked at Malfoy. And somehow he regretted saying a word. This was fucking Malfoy, of course he would judge him.<br/>"You're a fucking asshole Potter" there he was, judging him.<br/>"What?" <br/>"You're planning on rejecting and Order of Merlin?"<br/>"Yeah?"<br/>"None Wizard has ever done that"<br/>"I could be the first one" <br/>"That's not something you can just... Reject...It's a fucking Order of Merlin!" <br/>"So?"<br/>"Father said that when the Minister and the council decide it, it is magically attached to you. Or something"<br/>"What do you mean?"<br/>"Even if you reject it you will magically be an Order of Merlin Wizard. The ceremony is just a formality" <br/>"Fuck it" <br/>Malfoy laughed.<br/>"What?" <br/>"Only you Potter would be awarded an Order of Merlin and don't want it" <br/>Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy laughed.<br/>"That is it" Malfoy said smiling <br/>"That is what?" <br/>"Nothing..." </p><p>Malfoy cleared his throat.<br/>"And don't feel guilty Potter" he drank more butterbeer "Sorry, but you cannot change the fact those people are dead. No offense... It wasn't your fault. They fought because they wanted to. Not because you forced them. And the bloody war was bigger than you. Voldemort was trying to control the world. With or without you..."<br/>Harry looked down. <br/>"They... They would've want you to move on. And they would be proud of you..." Malfoy looked awkward.<br/>"I don't know" Harry said<br/>"For Merlin's sake Potter. Listen to me" Malfoy said "You're not getting that Award for scratching your belly, you did an incredible job and saved our butts" he sighed "At least you made the right choices"</p><p>Harry knew Malfoy felt guilty for being a death eater, attempting to kill Dumbledore. Harry was sure he didn't do it on purpose, he was forced. He wanted to say it was fine. But he didn't know how. <br/>"Look at you Malfoy"<br/>"What?"<br/>"You're having a hard time trying to be good?" Harry smiled. <br/>"Oh shut up! I'm trying to help you..."<br/>"Thanks" Harry said<br/>"You're welcome..."<br/>"Not just for the advice. But for saving my life" Harry was surprised at his own words "You and your mom saved my life so..."<br/>"You saved me as well" Malfoy said "I guess we...are even?"<br/>"I guess we are..."</p><p>"I should probably go now" Harry added<br/>"Okay" Malfoy raised his shoulders<br/>"We... We can be friends"<br/>Harry should've stop talking by now. But his stupid mouth couldn't.<br/>"Okaay Potter don't get too excited" he said smiling. Harry rolled his eyes<br/> "Besides...I don't think Weasley would approve...He hates me"<br/> "Well you were an asshole to him!"<br/> "Noted!"<br/> "A little fucker with him... Insulted his family..."<br/> "Gottit" <br/> Harry smiled<br/>"Ron is an alright lad. He would forgive you eventually... I mean Hermione seems to like you already"<br/>"I guess"<br/>"Okaay"<br/>"Fine"<br/>"Okaay..." Harry giggled again "Goodbye Mal... Draco?"<br/>"Bye Potter" Malfoy smiled. <br/>And Harry left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron was lying awake. Looking at Hermione. She had been so stressed last night, that Ron had to dragged her to bed, and gave her a sleeping potion. She claimed she had so much to do. And didn't had the time. Hermione had a panick attack. She had cried on Ron's chest until she felt asleep. </p><p>Hermione moved in her sleep. She was so adorable. Ron smiled. He stroked her cheek gently. Ever since Ron talked with Harry about marriage he has been thinking about it. He imagined himself married to Hermione. She was the only thing that felt right lately. His whole life had been a mess. Hermione was the only thing that was right in his life, and Ron didn't want to fuck it up. </p><p>Hermione woke up slowly. <br/>"Mmm..."<br/>"Hi beautiful" Ron said.<br/>"Hi..." Hermione smiled.<br/>Ron layed on his back avoiding her gaze. He had been feeling awkward. He said 'I love you' for the first time and Hermione didn't say it back. He was kind of drunk. But he ment it. <br/>"Ronnie" Hermione said "Are you angry with me?"<br/>Ron smiled "Never"<br/>"I know you too well Ronald" she said stroking his hair. Ron loved when she did that. <br/>"I'm sorry" Hermione sighed "I ment to say it. I really ment it"<br/>Ron looked at her hopefully. <br/>"But it wasn't the right time" she continued "I was not prepared...We were in front of everyone... In front of bloody Malfoy" <br/>"You love me?" <br/>She laughed "You were drunk Ronald" she hit him "Bloody wanker"<br/>"You love me?" he asked again.<br/>She giggled again. <br/>"Of course I do, Ron. Of course I do. I love you!" Hermione kissed him. Ron responded. Holy fuck! She loved him back. Ron was dreaming. <br/>"I'm sorry for getting drunk"<br/>"I'm sorry for not telling you about Malfoy. I knew you were going to react badly"<br/>"He is a fucking asshole..."<br/>"Ron..."<br/>"Fine!" he smiled "The important thing is that you love me. Make sure to let him know that everytime you see him at work"<br/>"Shut up!" Hermione kissed him again "What time is it?" she took a peek of her desk watch "Shit! I'm late for work. Mr. Spencer is going to kill me" she jumped out of bed.<br/>"Don't you think that bloke is exploting you?" Ron asked. <br/>"There's plenty to do! He has too" she answered "You have no idea how many petitions come every day. Not every law can be granted or accepted"<br/>Ron didn't understand what exactly Hermione did, but he was still proud of her. <br/>"You're are always there"<br/>He wasn't complaining. It was more like stating a fact. <br/>"I'm sorry baby" she leaned to kiss him on the cheek "Let's have dinner tonight, alright?" <br/>Ron was suddenly beamed "Alright. But can we have a victory shower together first?" <br/>Hermione smiled "And by that you mean shagging I guess"<br/>"It's been a week" Ron protested "And you love me"<br/>"I have thirty minutes!" <br/>"It would take less than that" <br/>Hermione laughed.<br/>"Alright. It can help me to relief stress"<br/>"Okay" <br/>Ron grabbed Hermione on his arms and dragged her to the loo. She laughed in response. This was all that Ron wanted in life. Hermione was all he needed. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>A few days later, Ron showed the ring to George and Harry. He had had it for a while now. On his pocket. Just kept there. Ron was waiting for the right time to propose to Hermione. But she was always busy at work, and she got home bloody tired at night. Tonight, Ron had prepared a romantic evening at Grimmaund Place. Harry and George had helped. <br/>"Bloody hell!" George commented.<br/>"Wow" Harry said<br/>Ron smiled "You reckon she is going to like it?" <br/>"I would marry if you gave me that ring" Harry said. <br/>George giggled "I can't believe my little brother is getting engaged. It seemed only yesterday when we transfigured his teddy bear into a spider, right Fred?"</p><p>Shit. Not that again. This was supposed to be a happy day. And it was the first time Harry heard it. He seemed shocked and overwhelmed. George closed his eyes embarrassed.<br/>"Silly me... Fred is not here, is he?" he smiled awkwardly. He started laughing. Ron and Harry slithly smiled. </p><p>Ron suddenly felt like shit. It happened the other day as well as he and George had dinner at The Burrow. Luckily none of their siblings were there, but Molly brusted into tears. George had to apologise. And dinner was ruined. That's why Ron avoided his family as much as he could. </p><p>"Okay, congratulations Ronnie" George said "We are proud of you" <br/>Something about that felt like he wasn't talking about everyone but him and Fred. <br/>"Thanks George"<br/>George turned to Harry. <br/>"What do you reckon Harry, should we prank them by putting farting pillows on their seats?" <br/>Harry laughed relaxing.<br/>"Oi, I heard that!"<br/>George laughed and went to the kitchen. </p><p>"He just feels lonely" Ron said watching the concerned expression of his friend. "I reckon he needs a girlfriend"<br/>Harry smiled "Yeah perhaps"<br/>Ron sighed "Ok, Harry. Wish me luck"</p><p>Later that day Hermione arrived. She arrived early. Just when the boys were leaving. <br/>"Oi! Harry where are you going?" Hermione asked "I thought the three of us were going to have dinner. Oh! Hi George"<br/>"Hi Hermione" he answered smirking.<br/>"Well... I promised George to take him to nice pub, didn't I?"<br/>"Yeaah..." George lied<br/>"We are going to flirt with girls. Maybe get lucky with them" <br/>"It's been a long time since I don't have a good shag" George said.<br/>Hermione laughed "Okay. Too much information. I guess it's just the two of us, Ronnie"<br/>"I guess" Ron smiled. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>"So why are we here?" Hermione asked. They were at the living room, after dinner. Ron brought butterbeer for them. <br/>"In the living room?"<br/>"No. At Grimmaund Place" she said "We could've have dinner at ours. This place gives the creeps"<br/>"Honestly, Harry invited us and he left..." Ron sounded more nervous than he intended. He was actually dying. <br/>"What about the lights?" Hermione asked. <br/>The ceiling was full of tiny lights. It makes the place more cozy. <br/>"Harry has crazy ideas some times" Ron took a gulp of his bottle.<br/>"Are you okay Ron?" Hermione asked. <br/>"Yeaah" but his voice sounded high-pitched. This looked more easily on his head. <br/>"The Chudley Cannons suck!"<br/>"What? They don't"<br/>Hermione laughed "I was making sure you were fine. You look pale. Well... Paler than usual" she smiled</p><p>Ron took a deep breath. Okay this was the time. <br/>"Mione..."<br/>"Mmm?" Hermione looked amused. <br/>"How do you see your future?" he asked <br/>"Mm... I would like to be The Minister of Magic" she laughed. She was in the humor of laughing and mocking him, which Ron loved. But right now he was trying to be serious. <br/>"Do you see me in it?" <br/>"Yeah. You can be my sexy assistant" she giggled again. <br/>Ron sighed. He took out the ring and Hermione gasped. <br/>"Oh shit!" she covered her mouth. <br/>"Hermione... I've known you ten years. And in those ten years you've made me the happiest man alive. I admire you, you're my best friend..."<br/>"Ron..."<br/>Ron stopped. Was he doing this wrong? <br/>"Oh yeah I should probably kneel down" he sounded so nervous. <br/>"Ronnie... No. Don't kneel down" she stopped him. She smiled. <br/>"Okay" he continued " So... I want to spend the the rest of my life with you... Hermione..."<br/>"Ron..." she closed her eyes<br/>"Will you marry me?" </p><p>Hermione's expression was unreadable. She smiled and stroked his cheek. <br/>"Ronnie... No" <br/>"Oh..." was all that came from his mouth.<br/>"I mean not now" Hermione snorted. "I mean..." she ran her fingers through her hair "I... Why do you want to marry me?"<br/>Ron was in shock. He felt his eyes hot with tears. <br/>"Because I love you" he whispered<br/>"I love you too..." Hermione grabbed his face on her hands. "I really really love you"<br/>"But you don't want to marry me?" <br/>Hermione shook her head "No" <br/>Ron pushed her away and stood up.<br/>"Marriage will only ruin things... It will fuck us up" <br/>Ron snorted. <br/>"Fuck us up? How in the world getting married will fuck us up?" Ron sounded kind of angry now. <br/>Hermione had tears on her eyes <br/>"Because it will. We are young, so young. And if we get married you will get tired of me" <br/>Ron sat down again "I would never get tired of you" <br/>"Ron we are not Harry's parents" Hermione said "We are not in a war anymore. We can wait..."<br/>"But we were in one. And life's too short, we've learned that"<br/>"We don't have to do this" <br/>"Do what?" <br/>"Get married. Not after everything we've been through. We haven't even had time for ourselves"<br/>"Hermione getting married is not like fighting fucking death eaters!" <br/>Hermione shook her head "I'm nobody. I won't even have time for you. I don't have time for you now. I'm failing you. I have to work. I have to be somebody first" <br/>"I don't care..."<br/>"You will!" Hermione shouted "You will when we don't have money to pay bills and when the Wizarding World  feels the same. With prejudice. With stupid laws, with discrimination. For muggleborns, half-bloods, muggles, squibs, even werewolves and other Magical Creatures. What about S.P.E.W.?There's a lot to change still. Do you want our kids to go through another war?"<br/>Ron shook his head. He wanted to cry. <br/>"Someone has to do it. Change the world" Hermione continued, tears in her eyes "And I want to be the one doing it. Before anything, before getting married" </p><p>The only thing that crossed Ron's head was 'She doesn't love me enough. I'm not enough for her'. Ron avoided her face as much as he could.<br/>"Ron... Ronnie..." she forced him to look at her "I'm so sorry. I love you" she leaned her forehead on his "I love you Ron Weasley" <br/>Ron didn't know what to say, how to feel. <br/>"Okay" he said sniffing "It's fine. I'm fine... I..." he stood up "I just don't think.. don't think I can see your face at the moment..." <br/>"I'm sorry Ron..." Hermione whispered. </p><p>Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Who could possibly be? Maybe Harry was back. <br/>"I'll get that" whoever it was. He needed to scape. <br/>Hermione didn't answer. She just cried silently. </p><p>"I'LL GET THAT" Ron shouted to Kreacher "I'll get that stupid elf!" <br/>Ron opened the door expecting to see Harry. But instead he saw Malfoy. What the bloody hell was he doing here?<br/>"Weasley..." he said "What the bloody hell happened to you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Malfoy's interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was impatient. He had been visiting his mother. She seemed alright. Narcissa was smiling. But Narcissa detested St. Mungos. She said she wasn't sick. She asked Draco to take her home. Narcissa wanted to be with him and with her husband. Draco knew it couldn't be. Draco had work, and Lucius was Merlin knows where. He was scared of leaving his mother alone, she could overdose with sleeping potions again. So he left his mother crying until she fell asleep. </p><p>He needed someone to talk. Sometimes at Hogwarts he would blow off steam with Crabbe and Goyle because he knew they weren't listening and they would be too stupid to understand anyway. Draco didn't have any friends. He had treated Blaise and Theodore like shit. And Pansy was the only one who stand him. But she was in America, probably shagging it's whole population. </p><p>So Draco thought of Potter. He had heard him the other day. And he would listen without judging. Maybe give him some advice. He said they were kind of friends, right?  It was that or swallowing Fireweiskey. Just like his father did. So he went to Grimmaund Place. He had never visited it but he had heard many stories about it from his mother. By the time he knocked it was too late to go back out. But Potter didn't answer the door, instead it was:</p><p>"Weasley..." he said "What the bloody hell happened to you?" <br/>The boy looked miserable, like perhaps he had been crying. <br/>"Noo" he answered tired "Not you. Not now"<br/>"Excuse me?" Draco felt offended. <br/>"NOT FUCKING YOU!" <br/>"Ron?" Draco heard Hermione sniffing from behind. She had been crying as well. Draco cursed himself. Why didn't he think about her? But apparently she was busy. <br/>Weasley looked between the two. <br/>"Did you call him?" <br/>"What? No" Hermione looked hurt. <br/>"I didn't even know you were here" Draco said <br/>"Shut up" Weasley said "Just fucking leave" <br/>"Ron..." Hermione protested<br/>"I'm not gonna let you talk to me like that Weasley... You f..." Filthy Bloodtraitor he wanted to say. But no that wasn't him anymore. <br/>"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" <br/>"Don't get even with me, Weasley. I didn't do shit to you" <br/>The boys had taken his wands out. <br/>"RON. DON'T DO SOMETHING STUPID" Hermione cried. </p><p>"What's going on?" Draco turned around to see Potter with one of the Weasley Twins. The one who didn't die, he thought.<br/>"Is that Draco Malfoy?" he asked <br/>"Experliarmus, experliarmus" Potter said and Draco's and Weasley's wands flew towards him. <br/>"Harry!" Weasley protested<br/>But Potter ignored him. <br/>"What are you doing here Malfoy?" he sounded disgusted. Fuck he should've had come. <br/>"I..." <br/>"He's always here, isn't he?" Weasley said angrily.<br/>"Weird" The other Weasley commented. <br/>"Yes, George weird" he answered "Somehow he is always here. The life of the party! Aren't you, Malfoy? Somehow you're besties with Hermione" he paused as her name caused him pain. The girl was sobbing "You're besties with Harry apparently" <br/>"I'm not..." Potter responded. Draco was hurt for some reason "I mean..."<br/>"He apparently visits you"<br/>Potter looked at Draco expecting an answer. Draco didn't answer. <br/>"Ok Weasley shut up. You're pretty sensible about something...and ..." <br/>"Apparently everyone has forgotten who Draco Bloody Malfoy is" Weasley continued "How he thought he was better than everyone else. Hermione had you forgotten what he called you? How he said how disgusting you were?" <br/>The girl just kept crying. Draco remembered. He had apologized for that. <br/>"He treated Harry like shit. He made his life miserable and broke his nose! Don't you remember Harry?"<br/>Potter didn't answer.<br/>"Well I do remember. I... I remember he insulted our family George. He always made fun of our house, our robes, our hair, our lack of money..."<br/>"Weasley..." Draco wanted to apologise perhaps.<br/>"SHUT UP!" Weasley yelled "You have no idea what my family has been through. You have no idea...."<br/>"Ron..." his brother spoke.<br/>Draco was getting so pissed "You think is everything is easy for me? My bloody Family is suffering as well"<br/>"Death eaters" he whispered. <br/>"My mother is going mental and my father has left us with a lot of debts" <br/>"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! THEY DESERVE IT FOR SUPPORTING VOLDERMORT" <br/>"Ron..." Potter began grabbing his friend. <br/>"No... FRED IS DEAD! MY BROTHER IS DEAD" Weasley was getting as red as his hair. Tears on his eyes "And it's all because of you!" <br/>Draco froze. The other Weasley closed his eyes with pain. <br/>"RON" Potter said angrily. <br/>"No, it is Harry. If it wasn't for HIM, death eaters wouldn't have entered Hogwarts, Snape wouldn't have killed Dumbledore and the castle wouldn't have been attacked and Fred would be alive.... And Remus, and Tonks and Lavender... And many others that died in Battle"</p><p>Draco didn't have words. But it all made sense. It was all his fault. If Dumbledore hadn't died, perhaps Voldermort and his death eaters couldn't get through. <br/>Nobody spoke a word. Weasley was fuming. And the rest of them were shocked. But Draco couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away from there. He backed away.<br/>"Malfoy..." Potter whispered. But Draco ignored him. He took violently his wand from Potter's hand and he ran as fast as he could, before apparating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cleaning weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione tried to concentrate on writting. But her eyes were closing. Her eyes closed for a bit, and when she opened them, there was a stain of ink on the parchment. <br/>"Shit!" she swore. <br/>"Hermione. I thought you didn't use that kind of language?" <br/>Hermione saw her boss, Mr. Spencer smirking next to her. She immediately blushed. <br/>Farrel Spencer was an Afroamerican bloke. On his late forties. He was quite handsome, Hermione had to admit. Not wife or kids. So he had all the time in the world to torment Hermione with work. But she kind of liked him. The man had been nice to her. <br/>"Sorry Mr. Spencer" she apologized.<br/>"What did I say about the way you should call me?" he answered. <br/>"Farrel" Hermione bit her lip.<br/>"That's better" he said "Are you okay?"<br/>"Yeah... It's just that I haven't been sleeping properly" <br/>Farrel nodded. <br/>"Step into my office" he said entering himself. Hermione obeyed immediately. </p><p>"Sit down" he said. Hermione got nervous. What if he decided to fire her? She needed the job. She really did. <br/>Mr. Spencer sat down with a cup of coffee on hand. But not in front of her. But on the chair next to her. He gave her the cup. <br/>"You know?" he said "Mental health is really important to be productive at work" <br/>"Yeah, sir. I know"<br/>"What's going on? You know you can tell me" he touched her cheek gently. "I'm not only your boss, but your friend" <br/>Hermione brusted into tears somehow. She had  wanted to cry all day long. Mr. Spencer patted her back.<br/>"I-I'm sorry. P-personal p-problems" she sobbed "I got into a fight with my boyfriend"<br/>"The ginger?" he asked kind of disgusted. But the girl didn't notice.<br/>"Yeah" she answered wiping her tears. <br/>"He is a wanker if he doesn't appreciate you Hermione" Mr. Spencer came closer and started stroking her leg. And Hermione was wearing a skirt. "There are plenty of blokes who would kill to be with you. You're beautiful, talented and special. And I knew it the first time I set eyes on you" <br/>Hermione didn't say a word. She was used to this kind of affection. It was the way, Mr. Spencer was. He was being nice to her, helping her.<br/>"H-he is not a wanker" she sniffed "I was the one who hurt him"<br/>Mr. Spencer laughed "You wouldn't kill a pixie" <br/>He wiped her tears, which made Hermione jumped but relax after. <br/>"Let me know if you want me to hex him" he stood up and sat on his usual seat. "You can go. Have nice weekend" <br/>"Thank you sir. You too"</p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>Ron had been distant with Hermione. He said he wasn't angry anymore. But she knew him too well. And they also fought about the whole Malfoy incident. Hermione was heartbroken, because she was loosing Ron. But she couldn't marry him. Not now. Hermione knew it would happen eventually. But she knew she had to be a mother, and a housewife and be an slave to that life. Just like Mrs. Weasley. She adored that woman. She loved Ron. But that kind of life wasn't for her. She had so many plans to change the Wizarding World. And perhaps be a Minister one day. Although it would be difficult, because she was a girl. And everything sucked for girls. No one thought she was capable. </p><p>Ron and Harry were not mates at the moment. Ron got angry because he claimed Harry had been defending Malfoy over him. And Harry was angry because he claimed Ron was a cry baby. And he shouldn't had said what he said. </p><p>So Hermione made a plan. She visited Harry on Grimmaund Place and send a letter with Harry's owl Snuffles to Ron. She could easily forgein Harry's handwriting. She wrote that Harry wanted to apologize and he should come. And Ron did. <br/>"So I'm here for you to apologize"<br/>"What are you talking about?"<br/>"What you said on your letter"<br/>"I haven't written a letter to you"<br/>"What?" <br/>Hermione came into the kitchen where the boys were discussing. <br/>"What is she doing here?" Ron asked. Hermione closed her eyes in pain. She wanted to hold and kiss Ron so much but he was angry. <br/>"I wrote the letter" she whispered. <br/>"What?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time. <br/>"I think we need to talk..." Hermione hugged herself. <br/>"Fuck this I'm leaving" Ron started moving <br/>"You won't be able to!" Hermione said a little louder. Both boys looked at her "I used powerful spells. Like the ones guarding Hogwarts from someone entering? Just like that but nobody is going to be able to leave..." <br/>Ron snorted.<br/>"Are you insane?" Harry asked. <br/>"This is spectacular" Ron said impatiently "Harry reverse those spells"<br/>"I don't even know what she used!"<br/>"Hermione let us out"<br/>"No" she shook her head.<br/>"Hermione..." Harry began.<br/>"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" she screamed. She was tired of this shit. "We will clean this place. We will make piles of things we are going to sell, things we are going to throw, and things Harry or Teddy would keep"<br/>The boys moaned in protest.<br/>"Aaand... We are going to talk things through. And solve this shit once and for all even if it takes us the whole weekend. Otherwise no one is getting out"<br/>"What?" Harry asked.<br/>"What about the food?" Ron asked.<br/>"I forced Kreacher to prepare us meals and get us anything we like" <br/>"And he listened to you?" Ron knew how much the elf hated her.<br/>"After he insulted me. Yes" <br/>"Bloody elf" Ron whispered.<br/>"Oh Merlin, Hermione. You are very bossy sometimes" <br/>"Harry is right" Ron paused "Although I'm still angry with him"<br/>"And I'm angry with you!" <br/>Hermione sighed. </p><p>They cleaned in silence. Harry put on some of Sirius' records to avoid the awkwardness. Hermione glanced at Ron. His red hair falling to his eyes. Blue gorgeous eyes. His freckles on sight. Only if he could understand her. After a few hours of silence, Harry spoke. <br/>"I got offered the Order of Merlin. Kingsley told me last week"<br/>Ron and Hermione turned to him.<br/>"What?" Ron asked.<br/>"That's brilliant Harry" she smiled. <br/>"I don't think I deserve it"<br/>"You do!" she protested.<br/>"Are you kidding me mate? If someone deserves a fucking Order of Merlin, is you" Ron said. And Hermione was surprised at his words. <br/>"You do too" Harry said "I just think it is weird. I mean I had a lot of help and I got out alive because I was lucky, honestly"<br/>"You're too modest Harry!" Hermione said "You're more talented than you know"<br/>"What class?" Ron asked <br/>"First" Harry whispered <br/>"Harry! That's brilliant!" Ron spoke<br/>"You're getting one too. Second class" <br/>"Wicked"<br/>"And there will a ceremony and all"<br/>Hermione simply smiled. An Order of Merlin for her as well? She was secretly pleased. <br/>"And we're are getting Chocolate Frog Cards too" Harry added.<br/>"No way! That's wicked!" Ron said smiling. Hermione loved how childish he was. <br/>"Just imagine kids at Hogwarts exchanging our cards? Like 'Do you have Hermione yet?'" Harry said. <br/>Hermione had to admit that felt weird. <br/>"Every kid will want a Hermione card" Ron said "She is the prettiest" Hermione blushed. He should not do this now. <br/>"Oi! Are you calling me ugly?" Harry smirked.<br/>"Of course wanker! Look at you with that scar... That hair"<br/>"The hair is the worst" Hermione added smiling.<br/>"Assholes" Harry smiled as well. <br/> It felt weird to be famous and invisible at the same time. To have lived everything they did and now be 'normal adults'. At least Hermione had these two. Her best friends beside her. They all looked at each other. And they cracked up laughing. Their friendship was okay. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>"I'm just saying you should apologise to him..." Harry said. <br/>Hours later, the Golden Trio were going through the main room. They decided to clean it last because it had a really bad vibes. They thought it was because of all the dark magic and insanity. Harry was in the closet. Ron and Hermione waiting for him outside. <br/>"Bloody hell this wardrobe is big" he commented. <br/>"Are there spiders?" Ron asked.<br/>"Tons!" <br/>Ron shivered. <br/>"You should apologize though"  Hermione commented <br/>Ron sighed "I don't know. I think he bloody deserved it" <br/>"Ron it's not his fault. Voldermort would've find his way in anyway. And you know that" she said. <br/>Ron didn't answer. <br/>"He's changed Ron. He apologized for everything, you know?" <br/>"Maybe..."<br/>"And he is suffering too" Hermione continued "His mother is in St. Mungo's because she had gone mental. She has nervous brakedowns. And his father is practically missing and the Ministry is following him for debts and being in position of dark objects" <br/>"I didn't know that" Harry commented from inside. <br/>"The whole Malfoys are insane" Ron said. He sighed "Okay. I'll... I guess I'll apologize if that's what you want"<br/>Hermione smiled. She kissed his cheek, but he didn't seemed happy with her. He was still hurt. <br/>Harry came out of the wardrobe. <br/>"That bloody place is horrible. I'll bring some tea"<br/>"Let's ask Kreacher" Hermione said. <br/>"I don't trust that elf since I saw him spit on my tea once" <br/>"Oi! Spice it a bit" Ron said.<br/>Harry smiled and left. </p><p>Hermione wanted to feel comfortable around Ron again. Feel safe. But she didn't know how. Maybe she should give him time. Ron sat on the floor. Hermione next to him. <br/>"Would it be such a nightmare to marry me?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed. Shit not this again. She shook her head. <br/>"No Ron. It is a dream to be with you. But just like this. Like we are now" <br/>Ron looked down "It's not the same thing"<br/>"It's just a piece of parchment" she said "The most important thing is that love each other, right?" she wasn't sure if Ron loved her anymore. <br/>"I just don't understand" Ron answered "I thought it is every bird's dream to get married. It is romantic" <br/>Hermione sighed "Not every girl wants that" <br/>"That sounds sexist mate" Harry said from the door frame. <br/>"Fuck you Harry. We are having a private conversation. Can you leave?" Ron said annoyed.<br/>Harry raised his eyebrows at Hermione. She smiled simpatheticly.<br/>"What terrible mood!" But Harry left.<br/>Ron was silent for a while.<br/>"I don't know what to do then" he continued "I love you so much. And it seemed right taking the next step. Just being each other's forever, you know?" <br/>"Not getting married doesn't mean we don't love each other" she sniffed "We are not going to be The Weasleys. But just us. Ron and Hermione. At least for now. Maybe in the future..."<br/>"But how will I know if you're ready?" <br/>"I'll let you know..." <br/>Ron didn't looked convinced. <br/>"Maybe I should give you the ring back..." she said looking at her hand. She kept it for some reason. Just to be reminded how much Ron loved her. <br/>"Keep it. It's yours" Ron still seemed sad. <br/>Hermione leaned in and kissed him slowly. How much she missed his lips. <br/>"I'm just asking you to understand me" she whispered.<br/>"I understand you. But I don't agree" <br/>Hermione simply nodded. </p><p>"Are you shagging?" they heard Harry from the hall. <br/>Ron smiled which made Hermione relaxed. <br/>"No you wanker" <br/>Harry came in. "Thank Merlin. You were quiet for a while" <br/>"Were you listening?" Hermione asked embarrassed. <br/>"Nop" <br/>Ron sighed "Well. Too much cleaning for today. I feel so dirty. Harry do you mind if I take a shower?" he stood up. <br/>"Be my guest" <br/>Ron left the room without looking at Hermione. Without smiling at her. Just like he used to before leaving any room. Hermione sighed. <br/>Harry smiled at her. He sat next to her. And Hermione leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. She needed her friend right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Harpies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guess which ginger is back 😉</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny was living a dream with the Holyhead Harpies. Not only she loved Quidditch and got to play it every day, she got to travel to different parts of the world she'd never dreamed of visiting. And she got very close to the girls on the team. Specially Zöe, a Bulgarian witch, with really short black hair, strong personality, tattoos and piercings, who wore black lipstick (Chaser). And Izzy, a sweet french with with curly golden hair and tiny freckles on her nose (Seeker). She was more delicate and innocent than Zöe. </p><p>Ginny woke up very nervous that particular day of late October. The Harpies were currently in Paris. They had an important match next week. But Ginny had the whole weekend free. Zöe and Izzy wanted to do something fun. But Ginny decided to invite Harry instead. She missed that boy a lot. </p><p>Ginny hadn't seen him in months. Since last December specifically. Ginny was nervous. Perhaps he had changed, or met someone else. They agreed to be just friends until Ginny finished her tour. But Ginny was still in love with Harry. And she didn't know what will happen to her heart when she would see him. </p><p>Ginny woke up quietly not to wake up the girls. They had been drinking a bit last night. She took a shower and got dressed. With muggle simple clothes. <br/>"Where are you going?" <br/>Ginny heard the sleepy voice of Zöe. <br/>"Harry is coming today. I want to go and see him"<br/>Zöe didn't answer. Instead she said:<br/>"Those jeans suit you" <br/>"You promised you were going to met him and hang out with him"<br/>"I don't remember saying such thing" <br/>Ginny smiled. <br/>"Mmm... Vous êtes trop beau monsieur, mais arrêtez de regarder mes seins" Izzy giggled on her sleep. <br/>Ginny and Zöe smiled amused. <br/>"I'll be out with Harry all day" Ginny whispered "Maybe we can see each other tomorrow?"<br/>"Whatever" Zöe answered yawing "Replace me with the scar boy..."<br/>Ginny smiled awkwardly and left the room. </p><p>The morning was beautiful at Place Cachée. It was like Diagon Alley but for french Wizards. Ginny walked through. She agreed to meet Harry there. Her heart racing on anticipation. And then she saw him. Harry was surrounded by parisians who were asking him for autographs and questions in french, Ginny was sure Harry didn't understand. Harry smiled awkwardly at those people. Ginny's heart skipped a beat. How much she had missed him. And there he was, being awkward, dorky and gentle. Her Harry. Only hers, even if he had fans in the entire Wizarding World. <br/>"Only you Harry James Potter would cause a public commotion everywhere you go" she said a little loud to be heard. <br/>Harry turned to see her. A big smile was drawn across his face. Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She ran and wrapped herself on Harry's body. First hugging him and then kissing him instensly. Ginny couldn't give a damn about 'being friends'. Harry responded smiling between kisses.<br/>"I've missed too Gin" he said </p><p>Ginny took Harry through Paris. In a romantic tour, in the city of love. Ginny couldn't avoid holding Harry's hand, kissing him and acting like a couple. And Harry didn't complain. Ginny showed him different places, made him try different food (muggle and wizard). Many wizards recognized Harry, asking him for autographs. Harry was gentle with everyone even if he didn't understand their language. </p><p>"I didn't know people in bloody Paris knew you I was" Harry commented. They were both eating icecream at Place Cachée. The sunset looked beautiful from there. "Arrrg! This icecream is the best I ever had"<br/>Ginny smiled. "Get used to it Harry. You're world wide famous. Everyone knows who you are"<br/>Harry sighed. <br/>"Trust me I've been to many places" <br/>"Feels weird" Harry commented "I... Kingsley actually offered me an Order of Merlin" he looked down. <br/>Ginny laughed "I know! Ron told me on a letter"<br/>"He did? Bloody bastard! I said I wanted to tell you first"<br/>"He was really excited!" Ginny said "Specially because he is getting a Chocolate Frog Card" <br/>"Yeah.. That's what excites him" Harry snorted. <br/>Ginny smiled "Harry. Congratulations you deserve it"<br/>"I don't think I do..."<br/>"Shut up Potter you do!" Ginny protested "You are the world's hero. You are my hero" she kissed him. <br/>"Mmm I like being your hero" he kissed her back. <br/>"So... Do you want to go to my room so I can show you what moves I've learned on the broom?" Ginny smirked. <br/>Harry looked puzzled "How are you gonna... OH!" He smiled in realization. Ginny smiled. Harry was oblivious sometimes. "Show me those moves" <br/>"Okaay" <br/>"Let's go now!" Harry said excited "Where is your dorm? That way? No? That way?"<br/>Ginny laughed. </p><p>Ginny realized she didn't only miss Harry, but his body as well. Their bodies found each other after being apart for too long. Ginny didn't want Harry to ever leave. She wanted to stay like this with him forever. </p><p>"So how's your life? I want to know how life is for Ginny Weasley as a Holyhead Harpies' chaser" Harry asked once they were lying on Ginny's bed. <br/>"Pretty great" she smiled leaning her head on Harry's chest. "The girls are amazing. I do what I love and I get to know new places. Ideal life.... The only bad thing is that I don't get to see the man of my life daily and that kills me" <br/>"Are you talking about... Neville? Dean? Seamus?" <br/>Ginny laughed. Nobody appreciated Harry's humor as she did. <br/>"Yeah them..." she answered sarcastically. <br/>"I've missed you too Gin. Everyday" <br/>Ginny kissed his cheek. <br/>"I wanted to get away, you know? From everything" Ginny said "After Fred died,...The Burrow, the place that I called home, felt like a nightmare. Seeing mom cry everyday. And George breaking apart. And Dad diving himself in work...." a tear rolled over her cheek. But Harry couldn't see "It was very painful. I tried getting distracted, Harry. With Quidditch and the girls, but I think about him everytime" she paused "I love my family. But it's not the same without him" <br/>Harry didn't answer. He just squeezed her tightly against him. Ginny was very close to Fred. Just like George. His death really changed her life. </p><p>"Ron told you about Malfoy? That bloody wanker is back" Harry tried to make Ginny feel better by changing the subject. She appreciated it. <br/>Ginny giggled "Really? How come?" <br/>"He works with Hermione or something. He is really nice now. Or at least he tries" <br/>"Do you believe is true?" <br/>"I guess. He saved my life. So I reckon I owe him one" <br/>Ginny simply nodded. </p><p>"Soo... When can I meet the girls?" Harry smiled.<br/>"Tomorrow. You're going to like them" Ginny smiled as well. How many times she had talked about Harry to them. She couldn't wait for them to meet. <br/>"Yeah? How are they like?" <br/>"Izzy is the sweetest and funniest girl. She has a lot of boyfriends" Ginny laughed at the thought "Zöe has a bad temper. Kind of like Malfoy. But she is sweet underneath. She is also a lesbian" <br/>"Mmm" <br/>"You have a problem with lesbians?" Ginny asked<br/>"No. Not at all. It's just I remembered something" <br/>"About?" <br/>Harry sighed "Apparently... Sirius was gay..." <br/>Ginny laughed.<br/>"What?" Harry asked. <br/>"It was kind of obvious, wasn't it?" <br/>"What?" Harry asked shocked. Ginny looked at him.<br/>"You didn't noticed the way he looked at Remus? They irradiated sparks"<br/>"Remus?" Harry asked "What about Tonks?" <br/>Ginny smiled "A person can like both genders, you know?"<br/>"Like you. I know" Harry said kind of sad "I just never figured..."<br/>Harry was looking bad. <br/>"Honestly Harry I thought you knew" she said simpatheticly.<br/>"Apparently they didn't think they could tell me. I mean I wouldn't even have minded" he sighed <br/>"Perhaps I wasn't that important to them"<br/>"Don't say that Harry. They loved you" Ginny said "Perhaps they didn't find the right time?" <br/>"Yeah perhaps.." <br/>Harry really looked hurt. Sirius and Remus were very important to him. The only parental figures he had had. <br/>"Will you cheer up, if we have another round?" Ginny smirked <br/>Harry made a pout "Yes I'm very sad Ginny" <br/>Ginny laughed. "Okay. And tomorrow you will see my friends.."<br/>"Very sad!" <br/>"Fine! Fine! Bloody wanker" but Ginny kissed him again. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>The next day, they went to a nice wizard cafe at Place Cachée. Zöe and Izzy were chatting about something on the table. Ginny could tell Harry was nervous. She grabbed his hand smiling. And she dragged him there.</p><p>"There she is" Zöe said. "We were just talking about you love. Please tell Izzy the Nimbus is ten times better than the Firebolt"<br/> "Hello ladies" said Ginny with a big smile on her face. She greeted both of them with a kiss on the cheek. <br/>"Actually I think the Firebolt is better" said Harry mostly to himself. <br/>They noticed him for the first time.<br/> "Holy Budglers!" said Izzy "It's Harry Potter. Finally! I've heard so many things about you. I'm Izzy" <br/>"Zöe" she give him her hand. Which he squeezed awkwardly. <br/>"Nice to meet you" Harry smiled. "Amm... Ginny talked about you as well"<br/>"Oh really?" Zöe asked amused. <br/>Ginny shook her head embarrassed. She really wanted her friends to like Harry. Even Zöe, specially Zöe. <br/>"See? I told you he was handsome" Ginny said.<br/>Zöe made a face but Ginny tried to ignore her. <br/>"Oh, you talked about me Gin?" Harry asked <br/>"Sure... Because you are amazing! Aren't you?"<br/>"She mainly said how clumsy and oblivious you are" Zöe commented looking directly at Harry. Shit. <br/>Harry laughed awkwardly. "Is that a joke?" <br/>"Nop"<br/>Izzy coughed "So hero. I want to know everything about how you defeated the Dark Lord"<br/>Ginny could've kissed her for changing the subject.</p><p>They talked all night about Quidditch, the things they did at the Battle. About how they both joined Dumbledore's Army, The Harpies were amazed. "And I'm telling you. Harry was a great Quidditch Player himself" said Ginny<br/>"Really?"  asked Izzy "What position did you play?" "Seeker" Harry answered<br/>"Great"<br/>"The position of the week ones, they say" Zöe spoke.<br/>Ginny thought she was being mean.<br/>"I'm sorry? Zöe. I'm seeker" Izzy answered.<br/>Ginny was nervous now. She will have to talk to Zöe later. But first she needed to talk with Harry. <br/>"Fancy a walk?" she whispered in his ear. </p><p>"I think your friends don't like me" Harry said. Ginny didn't answer. "Specially that Zöe. Does she hate all men or something?" Harry giggled.<br/>"I kissed her" Ginny whispered. But Harry heard her because he was silent. <br/>"It was one night. I was feeling down about Fred and..." Ginny tried to apologize.<br/>"It's fine" Harry interrupted "We weren't together, right?" he kept walking. <br/>"Harry. I'm sorry. I didn't want to encourage her. Or upset you. I just felt sad"<br/>"It's okay Ginny..." Harry smiled "I'm not mad really" <br/>"I want to be with you" Ginny continued.<br/>Harry just looked at her.<br/>"But I don't want you to feel compromised to me. And wait for me. I don't even know if I'm going to get back..."<br/>"Ginny..."<br/>The girl began crying "I miss everyone in Britain but I feel more free here. And Merlin I miss you... But .."<br/>"Hey Ginny. It's okay..." He grabbed her face. "I love you. And if I have to wait for you, I'll do it" <br/>"Harry no. You don't have to..."<br/>"Ginny I will..." <br/>Ginny looked into those green eyes of his. <br/>"Harry" she sniffed "I promise I will talk to Zöe and tell her that I love you. Because I do" she snorted "I love you" <br/>Harry smiled. <br/>"I'll be back. I'll go back for you when I'm done with this tour. And we can do whatever we want, shag and be together" she sniffed smiling "But if you meet someone..."<br/>"Ginny...."<br/>"If you meet someone that you fancy. Promise me you will do something about it"<br/>"I..."<br/>"Harry promise it!" Ginny didn't know how long this tour will take. Or her career as a Quidditch player. She didn't want Harry to wait for her. And be lonely. This could take years.<br/>Harry sighed "I promise"<br/>Ginny kissed him. She promised herself she had to try and come back to him. She had to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Three lions and a serpent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was sad after his visit to Paris. He wasn't upset about Ginny kissing Zöe or whatever. He was upset because life was unfair and they couldn't be together for now. Harry couldn't ask Ginny to give up her career as Chaser. And perhaps Harry had to find something to do. But he had lots of things on his mind. The Order of Merlin Ceremony was in two weeks. And Harry was upset about what he found out about Remus and Sirius. Ginny saw something between them. Perhaps it was true. Harry needed to know. He specifically needed to know why didn't they tell him. </p><p>Harry visited Andromeda and Teddy again. The kid was growing so fast, that Harry couldn't hold him more than 5 minutes without getting tired. Teddy was wearing a shade of blue on his hair recently. Harry liked it. <br/>" Arry! Can we play horse?" Teddy asked <br/>Harry sighed. <br/>"Teddy. You're a big boy now and Harry is tired" Andromeda said.<br/>The little boy made a pout. <br/>"It's okay. I'm strong aren't I monkey?" <br/>"Yeah!" Teddy giggled. <br/>Harry smiled. He kneeled down and Teddy climbed into his back. Harry grounted in pain. <br/>"Yuppie!" Teddy giggled. <br/>The boy seemed so happy. And Remus came into Harry's mind. Him and Tonks. And Sirius. What was he supposed to say to Teddy when he asked about his dad. He didn't want to lie to him. He knew very well how that felt. He had wanted to know everything he could about his parents. </p><p>"Harry. You shouldn't spoil Teddy so much. He will brake your back one of these days" <br/>Teddy was fast asleep now. Harry and Andromeda were having tea. And Harry had to admit his back hurt. Maybe he could fix it with a spell later.<br/>"It's okay Andromeda. I'm fine. I'm young, remember?" he smiled. <br/>"He needs discipline as well" Andromeda added "He can't have everything he wishes... We have to do this together. Are you going to help?"<br/>"Of course! I'm his godfather after all"<br/>Andromeda nodded smiling. </p><p>Harry sipped his tea. This was the time. Perhaps he could ask her about Sirius.<br/>"Andromeda..." he began <br/>"Mmm?"<br/>"Can I... Can I ask you something about Sirius?" he asked carefully. Harry didn't know how she was going to react.<br/>"What do you want to know?" she asked.<br/>"Was Sirius...." he sighed "Gay?"<br/>Andromeda drank her tea thinking. She swallowed.<br/>"Yes. That's what he told me anyway" Andromeda said "It was on our uncle Alphard's funeral. I remember I was happy for him. I hugged him" <br/>Harry nodded. <br/>"What about Remus?" this was more of a treaky question. Remus was her daughter's husband after all. <br/>Andromeda took a deep breath "He and Sirius dated for a while. Before Azkaban and your parents death..."<br/>Harry nodded again. <br/>"I don't know if they got back together after. That's what I said to Nymphadora" she shook her head "But she was too infatuated with him" <br/>The woman looked sad and Harry felt bad. <br/>"Remus loved her. He loved Tonks. He told me that" he said. It was a lie. Remus never said it directly. But Harry always assumed it was true. But now everything kind of made sense. Remus and Sirius seemed pretty close. <br/>Andromeda sniffed "I'm pretty sure they would've been good parents" she said looking at Teddy. <br/>"Sirius never told you anything?" she asked.<br/>"No..." <br/>"He would've, Harry. He loved you. You were everything to him. And Remus"<br/>"Everyone keeps saying that" Harry smiled slightly.<br/>"It's because it's true..."<br/>"Granny?" Teddy was awake now, yawing. <br/>"Yes, sweety?" <br/>"Can you tell me a story?" <br/>"Right away!" <br/>Andromeda smiled at Harry and went to Teddy. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>"... So after a lot of thought. I reckon...." sighs "I... I made a mistake. Malfoy.... And... Am .... and yeah. Sorry? I was frustrated for other things.... I shouldn't have retaliated with you" Ron finished very embarrassed and as red as his hair. </p><p>Harry and Neville looked at Malfoy expectedly. It was Halloween. The four boys were at a Muggle Pub this time. So that they weren't recognized. Harry had told Neville the whole story. It was Hogsmade weekend at Hogwarts, so he could scape to be with his friends. And Hermione worked late. <br/>They practically dragged Ron to apologize to Malfoy. </p><p>Malfoy didn't answer for a while. He crossed his arms. <br/>"So? For Merlin's sake Malfoy!" Ron whispered.<br/>"Fine Weasley" he said "But you have to buy me a drink".<br/>Ron sighed relieved "Deal"<br/>"This is not done yet Malfoy" Harry said "It's your turn to apologize"<br/>"What? Potter, I didn't scream to anyone!" Draco said annoyed.<br/>"Noo... But you were awful to all of us during Hogwarts" Harry said "Hermione said you apologized to her. You haven't done that with us"<br/>Both Ron and Neville looked amused. <br/>Malfoy moaned in protest. <br/>"We're waiting..." Harry said smiling.<br/>"Okay. Potter shut up" Malfoy sighed "I... I'm sorry Weasley..." <br/>"Yeah?" Ron asked<br/>"For insulting your family... And your ginger hair .. Your robes... Saying you smelled like carrots"<br/>"You never said that" <br/>"But I thought about it" <br/>Ron snorted. <br/>"Ron say is okay" Harry kicked his friend's leg. <br/>"It's okay Malfoy..." <br/>Harry smiled. "Carry on Malfoy..."<br/>Malfoy sighed "Longbottom.... I don't even remember what I said to you. But I bet it was pretty awful.... So sorry?"<br/>Neville smiled "It's okay Malfoy. Your mean words made me stronger" <br/>Harry smiled at Neville. He had been pretty confident since the Battle. <br/>Malfoy snorted. <br/>"Okay... What about me?" Harry asked</p><p>Malfoy moved uncomfortably on his seat. Harry could tell he blushed. He was definitely not used to apologizing. <br/>"I'm sorry Potter. I was really mean to you" he was looking at Harry directly to his eyes. Which made him uncomfortable "I'm sorry I called you St. Pottah, insulted you, made fun of you and your dead parents, breaking your nose..." he swallowed "I really wanted to be your friend on our first year. But you rejected me so it pissed me off"<br/>"Well you were an asshole" Harry said "And you reminded me of my cousin Dudley"<br/>"I guess I was jelaous that you had great friends. And I didn't" Malfoy said looking down.<br/>"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" Neville asked<br/>"They weren't my friends. They followed me out of convinience" <br/>"And Parkinson? Or Zabini? Nott?" Ron asked <br/>"I honestly treated them like shit. So they must hate me right now" <br/>The other three boys exchanged glances. <br/>"Well you're forgiven" Harry whispered.<br/>Malfoy smiled to him.</p><p>The boys chatted and laugh, gulping their muggle drinks. Harry was getting dizzy. But he was enjoying his time. It seemed that Malfoy had been their friend for a long time. Although they avoided the subject of the War, and Voldermort. <br/>"So she said what?" Neville asked amused.<br/>"My sister kissed a bird!?" Ron asked shocked.<br/>Harry told them what had happened with Ginny. He didn't know what to do. <br/>"Yes Ron" Harry had a gulp of his drink. "I don't understand her. She said she loves me but she wants me to snog other girls? What is that?" Harry was definitely drunk.<br/>"Tell me about it mate" Ron said sniffing "I asked my girlfriend to bloody marry me and she doesn't want to!" <br/>"It's like we are being the birds. Begging for them"<br/>"I freaking love Hermione" Ron moaned<br/>"What about you Longbottom?" Malfoy asked surprisingly sobber "Dating someone?" <br/>Neville blushed. Malfoy had never asked him something without being mean to him.<br/>"Hannah Abbot" <br/>"Who?"<br/>"She was a Hufflepuff in our year? A blonde girl?" <br/>"I bearly remember your names" Malfoy laughed<br/>Neville rolled his eyes. <br/>"Anyway. I... I don't know if she is the one" Neville said "I told her something about me and she didn't seemed to understand"<br/>"What?" Harry asked concerned<br/>But before Neville could answer, Ron interrupted.<br/>"Bloody women. Am I right? Honestly who understands them?"<br/>"Dean and Seamus are intelligent. Loving a bloke sounds easier" Harry commented.<br/>"Yeah it is. And blokes are a good shag as well" Malfoy drank more alcohol. <br/>The three boys looked at him in surprise.<br/>"You're gay?" Neville asked.<br/>"Bisexual" Malfoy said "I'm into both" he crossed eyes with Harry for some reason. Harry tried not to blush.<br/>They looked at him.<br/>"What?"<br/>"Nothing" they said<br/>"Bloody hell" added Ron. <br/>"Apparently everyone is gay or bisexual" Harry said.<br/>"What?" Ron asked. <br/>"Sirius and Remus had a thing" Harry sniffed.<br/>"SIRIUS AND REMUS HAD A THING?" Ron asked surprised. <br/>"Professor Lupin? And your godfather?" Neville asked<br/>Harry nodded "Andromeda told me" <br/>"Shit... That makes sense" Ron said.</p><p>Harry felt down again. It was okay that his friends didn't know. They didn't know them well. But he should've known. They were important to him.<br/>Harry felt Malfoy giving him a simpatheticly smile.<br/>Harry smiled back. <br/>"So Malfoy..." Ron interrupted "How many boys have you shagged?" <br/>"Ron..."<br/>"I really want to know, Harry. Don't you?" <br/>Harry had to admit he wanted to know. <br/>Malfoy smiled. <br/>"Two"<br/>"Woow!" <br/>"How many girls?" Neville asked. <br/>"Three"<br/>"Shit. I only had shagged two girls in my life and one of them is dead" Ron said drunkily. <br/>"Shiit Ron why do have to say things like that?" Harry protested.<br/>"What about you Potter?" Malfoy asked smirking.<br/>"Pff ... You know?... Just Ginny" he whispered. <br/>"Arrrg! Don't say that in front of me!" Ron protested and Neville laughed. <br/>"You bloody well know I've shagged your sister!" <br/>"Shut up!" Ron covered his ears. <br/>"Wait a second... You've only shagged one girl in your life?" Malfoy asked surprised. <br/>"Okay. I... "<br/>"That's not important" Neville said<br/>"Thank you Neville" <br/>Neville smiled. <br/>"And you Longbottom?"<br/>"It's not of your business Malfoy" Neville drank nervously. <br/>Malfoy laughed. <br/>"Just one?" he asked Harry.<br/>"Okay. I was the chosen one. I didn't have time for that... I ..I was bloody fighting Voldemort?...I..." he sighed "Ron tell him"<br/>"I don't want to hear it" Ron responded. <br/>"Okaay. I was gonna talk to that cute bird over there" Malfoy pointed towards a table where a cute brunette was sitting alone "But seems like you need a shag more than me, Potter" <br/>"I'm with Ginny!"<br/>"She literally said that you could see other birds Harry" Neville spoke. <br/>"And... Didn't you say she kissed another bird? You need to try"<br/>"Ron... Did you hear that?" Harry asked "I think Malfoy is a bad influence on me" <br/>"Potter..."<br/>"Ginny is Ron's bloody sister!" <br/>"Okay... Maybe you don't have to shag her. Just snog her a bit?" Ron suggested<br/>"Ronald!"<br/>"It's fair enough. Ginny kissed someone. You should do it as well" <br/>"Good said Weasley" Malfoy commented<br/>"Shut up!"<br/>"Just go Harry" Neville said finally. <br/>Harry looked at the other boys like they gone mental. They had a point, though. He had kissed Cho which was a complete disaster. And then he was with Ginny. No one else. He had never experienced anything that other teenage boys had. A little kiss wouldn't hurt anyone. <br/>"Okay fine!" </p><p>Harry stood up and went to the girl. Harry had never flirted before. He sucked at it. He saw the the other boys were looking at him amused. Harry sighed. <br/>"Hi..." he said<br/>The girl turned to look at him "Bloody hell! You're Harry Potter!" <br/>"And you're not a muggle" Harry whispered.<br/>"Nah, muggleborn. I was two years younger than you? Hufflepuff?" <br/>Harry didn't remember her at all. <br/>"It's okay that you don't remember me. I was invisible. Not like you" she smiled "Eleanor McCoy" she offered him her hand. Harry shook it. <br/>He was thinking what to say when he heard a voice. <br/>"Harry Fucking Potter!" <br/>"Ernie Macmillan?" <br/>Harry remembered his former Hogwarts classmate. He looked older, fitter. He hadn't seen him since the Battle. <br/>Ernie smiled. <br/>"Were you flirting with my girlfriend?" he smiled.<br/>Shit. Oh shit.<br/>"Pf... Nop. I was gonna ask her the time" Harry said awkwardly.<br/>Ernie smiled "Hi Neville" he waved over their table. Harry saw Neville waving back. <br/>"Is that Draco Malfoy?" <br/>"The very same"<br/>"Are you friends with him?" <br/>"Mm... Kind of..." Harry said "He's changed" <br/>Ernie didn't look convinced. <br/>"How had you been Harry?" <br/>"Excellent. You?" <br/>"Fine. I'm very happy. With Eleanor" <br/>"Right. You look amazing together" Harry blushed. This was very awkward.<br/>Ernie kept eyeing at Malfoy with hate. <br/>"I should probably go..." Harry said "Nice seeing you Ernie"<br/>"Same Harry" Ernie said smiling "I mean I see Hannah and Neville mostly every week. But we should gather. The old Dumbledore's Army gang. It would be fun"<br/>"Yeah sure!" Harry said "Bye"<br/>"Bye Eleanor"<br/>"Bye Harry Potter, nice meeting you" she said <br/>Harry blushed and ran to his table. He sank on his chair. <br/>"That was embarrassing" <br/>"Was that Ernie Macmillan?" Ron asked amused.<br/>"Oh yeah. That's Eleanor" Neville said taking a better look <br/>"You knew who she was?" Harry asked<br/>"I didn't recognize her" <br/>Malfoy started laughing. <br/>"Oh shut up Malfoy" <br/>The other boys laughed as well<br/>"Shut up that was embarrassing" <br/>But Harry joined them and laugh as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mischievous superheroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'It's been seven hours and fifteen days, since you took your love away...<br/>I go out every night and sleep all day, since you took your love away...' </p><p>Sinhead O'Connor's song sounded through George and Ron's appartment. Ron had been living with him since he decided to help George with the shop. Ron had been feeling blue. Things with Hermione weren't right. They had tried to make the awkwardness about the whole proposal thing, go away. But it wasn't easy. Ron kept imagining he did something wrong. That he wasn't enough. And that Hermione could find someone else that she would want to marry. Ron couldn't bring up the subject, because Hermione got so grumpy. So they fought a lot lately. She drowned herself in work and Ron tried to be busy with the shop, and hang out with Harry, George and... Surprisingly Malfoy. </p><p>Ron drank butterbeer listening to the music. </p><p>'Cause nothing compares.  Nothing compares... To you....'</p><p>The flat was full of pictures of Fred. Of the Weasleys in general, but Fred was mostly in all of them. Smiling, the way he used to. Seeing all that, made Ron even more blue. He just wanted to get very very drunk. He took a large gulp of Butterbeer. </p><p>"Ronnie?" George came out of his room yawning.<br/>Ron sniffed and quickly wiped away his tears. He wanted to be strong for George. Because his brother was too vulnerable right now. <br/>"Sorry George, was the music too loud?" <br/>"Nah" George sat down next to him "I just couldn't sleep... Nightmares" <br/>George had been seeing a mind healer for a while. To cope with Fred's death. He had been having nightmares. The mind healer tried to help. But sometimes the nightmares returned. <br/>"I couldn't sleep either" Ron said "Butterbeer?" <br/>"Yes, please" <br/>Ron flicked his wand and the bottle flew towards George's hands. <br/>"Thanks" George said. </p><p>They were silent for a while. Just sipping their drinks, listening to the music. <br/>"Brainstorm" George said finally<br/>"Mmm?"<br/>"We need to come up with ideas to bring more costumers to Weasley Wheezes" George said "I don't want to close it. It was Fred's dream" he sighed "And mine... We have to do it for him"<br/>Ron nodded "You're right..." he said "The problem is that new merch hadn't come out... And I get it, you didn't have inspiration after..."<br/>"My business partner died?" George smiled weakly<br/>Ron looked down. "Yeah... That" <br/>"You're right Ron" George continued "We need to come up with new merch. The best in the market. Something that kids will adore..."<br/>"Mm..." Ron started thinking. It was a long time ago since he had wanted to make mischief, or use a joke product. I mean let's face it. Ron and George were two sad and depressed adults who had been through a lot. <br/>"Maybe if we go to Hogsmade?" Ron said "Neville told me there's another Hogsmade weekend. Perhaps we can ask students what they would like"<br/>George smiled "Yeah... And we need someone. Two people I know for a fact enjoy mischief as much as me and Fred used to..."<br/>"Who?" Ron asked<br/>George smirked "It's a surprise..." he stood up "I'm gonna get some sleep then... You should as well..."<br/>"Yeah..."<br/>"Thanks Ronnie" George said smiling. Ron smiled back "And turn off that bloody music. It is too depressing"<br/>"Okaay" Ron rolled his eyes.<br/>He saw George passing by one of Fred's pictures and whispering: "Goodnight Freddie"</p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>The next day, George and Ron apparated to Hogsmade. The place was full. Students of Hogwarts were pacing around, some of them recognized the Weasley brothers. They also greeted their former teachers. </p><p>It brought nostalgic memories for Ron. How many times he had been there with Harry and Hermione. Specially Hermione, on their thrid year, when Harry wasn't able to come. Ron and Hermione actually bonded on those visits. They talked about literally anything else than Voldemort and Harry's destiny. They didn't tell that to Harry, they didn't want him to feel guilty or left out. And it was in one of those Hogsmade trips, that Ron had made Hermione laugh for the first time, and he felt something warm on his heart. He was falling for her, although he didn't know then. </p><p>"Ron! George!" Someone yelled from behind them. It was Neville with a big bright smile on his face.<br/>"Hi Neville!" George answered.<br/>"Hi Neville" Ron said <br/>"What are you doing here?" he asked <br/>"Oh we're meeting some friends..." George said. Ron nodded, he didn't know who these people were. <br/>"Would you like to join us for Butterbeer?" Ron asked<br/>"Nah I'm good... I have a date with Hannah" he made a very upset expression.<br/>"Is everything okay?" <br/>Neville looked at them "Oh yeah. It's just that we discussed something the other day, and..." he sighed "She is gonna tell me her answer today"<br/>"OMG! Did you propose her? Don't tell me Ronnie has spread those wild ideas" <br/>Ron rolled his eyes "Oh sod off! You'll understand when you are in love" <br/>George shook his head. Sometime ago he confessed Ron he never wanted to get married. He just couldn't be happy without Fred. Ron hoped he would change his mind. <br/>"No I didn't propose her..." Neville said going bright red "And don't worry Ron, I know that Hermione loves you" <br/>Ron coughed embarrassed. He hated that everyone knew Hermione rejected his proposal. <br/>"Hi Professor Longbottom!" a group of third years ran by.<br/>"Hi!" Neville smiled.<br/>One black boy stared at them shocked.<br/>"Are you Ron Weasley?" he asked.<br/>Ron was surprised to be addressed like that. It was usually Harry who got all the attention. <br/>"Yeah" Ron said "I'm Harry Potter's best friend" It was usually what Ron answered everytime. <br/>"Wicked! I heard you won A Wizarding chess game against the spell of Professor McGonagall when you were 11. Is that true?"<br/>He was actually 12. But Ron didn't say anything. He was actually blushing. It sounded more surprising that it actually was. <br/>"Yes he did" it was George who answered and winked at Ron. <br/>"And he fought with Giant Spiders on his second year even though he was afraid of them" Neville spoke. Ron was surprised. <br/>"And he flew a magical car to Hogwarts" George added<br/>"And destroyed a horrocrux..." Neville added.<br/>"Okay! That's enough" Ron interrupted being clearly embarrassed. He understood what Harry felt when he was preached.  <br/>" I know!" The boy said "I read a lot about you in the Daily Phophet. And Harry Potter and Hermione Granger! You are really wicked!" <br/>Ron almost choked. What? "Thank you" <br/>The boy smiled and followed his friends to Honeydukes. <br/>"Guess you have a fan Ronnie" George smiled. <br/>"Well I'm pretty impressive, what do you expect?" Ron joked but he was really grateful to that boy. He never felt cool or a hero, more like a the hero's best friend. </p><p>"I will have to agree..." <br/>Professor McGonagall was behind Ron. <br/>"Hello Professor" The Weasley boys said at the same time. <br/>"Hello Mr. Weasley... Eh Mr. Weasley..." she smiled "How had you been?" <br/>"Great!" Ron said <br/>"And Miss Granger? Mr. Potter?"<br/>"Busy but okay" <br/>"Very well. Tell them I've been expecting your visit" <br/>"Yes Professor" Ron said "I'll tell them" <br/>McGonagall smiled and left. </p><p>After Neville left as well, Ron and George wondered through Hogsmade asking children and teens why they would like to see next on the shop. Many of them gave impossible answers like traveling back in time, being able to read minds, or fly without Broomsticks. </p><p>So they finally entered the Three Broomsticks to meet the misterious mischief makers. Ron was in a better humor since talking to that boy. <br/>"George!" Ron heard someone call. <br/>He followed the voice and Ron could see two familiar faces: Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan. <br/>Ron smiled "Those are our saviour mischief makers?" <br/>"Of course" George smiled. And he approached the table followed by Ron. <br/>"Hiya mate!" Lee said smiling "Hiya Ron!" <br/>"Hi Lee, long time no see" answered Ron <br/>"Hi Angelina" Ron saw that she was embracing his brother very tightly. <br/>"Hi Ron" she said then turned to George "How have you been?" <br/>"As good as I can be..." he answered then he offered his hand to Lee<br/>"Musketeer one"<br/>"Musketeer two" Lee hit his palm.<br/>Ron looked at Angelina puzzled but she just raised her shoulders. <br/>"We called ourselves the Three Musketeers" Lee explained "After we found The Marauders Map, we wanted a cool name for ourselves as well... So..."<br/>Ron smiled. How come he and his friends never got a group name? <br/>"Although one musketeer is missing" George commented. <br/>Angelina coughed and sniffed. Ron remembered how much she cried on Fred's funeral. She really liked him. <br/>"Yeah..." Ron said awkwardly "I'll get our drinks. Butterbeers for everyone?" </p><p>Time passed. The four of them chatted about ideas, about life in general, Quidditch... Lots of things but they couldn't come up with a revolutionary idea to be the next Weasley Wheeze. <br/>"I mean it was so easy before... " George commented after a few butterbeers "Like even when Voldermort was raising, and we were at war... Fr...Fred and I decided: What a better time to make jokes and pranks? To forget what was happening out there" he sniffed "But now... "<br/>"They seem ever darker times" Lee added. Everyone looked at him "I mean, we are adjusting... Dealing with the consequences of war, aren't we?"<br/>"You're right" Ron said <br/>"But..." Angelina began ".. there will come a time when our lives we'll be better. For what we did, for what you did Ron..."<br/>Ron looked at her.<br/>"You, Harry and Hermione saved our lives" she smiled.</p><p>Ron simply smiled. They were totally right. Voldermort was dead, but The Wizarding World was still the same in so many ways. Discrimination laws, Racism against muggleborns and on the other side discrimination against purebloods or death eaters. The Wizarding World was still grieving many deaths, not only Fred's but many more, even before the Battle of Hogwarts. It would be a long time since they felt totally in peace. And everything that Hermione had said, finally made sense. Perhaps she was right. Ron was going to fast. They needed to wait until the Wizarding World was better. </p><p>"Something to return happiness to the Wizarding World" Ron said<br/>"What?" Lee asked. <br/>"That's what we have to do with the shop, right Georgie?" <br/>George smiled "Of course Ronnie, but how do we do that?"<br/>All of them thought for a while in silence.<br/>"Super heroes" Angelina finally said "I think that's what people want to be. Specially children. To be able to save the world and change the world, just like Ron and his friends did..." she smiled at Ron. <br/>"I get it!" Lee said "We need to make products to give children power and voice, like strength to the ones who feel weak..."<br/>"And speed to the ones who are slow..." George added<br/>"And louder voices to the ones afraid to speak" Ron added as well.<br/>"Something like that!" Angelina said pleased with herself. <br/>"What do you think George?" Ron asked<br/>George was smirking amused "I think Freddy is really happy and proud from wherever he is... I'm glad I contacted you" George spoke to Lee and Angelina. The latter turning very red. <br/>"And I'm glad you're helping me Ronnie" <br/>Ron smiled "It's a pleasure bro"</p><p>They had a long way to go. So many products to create, so many ideas to make real. Ron was so happy, pleased. He finally had a purpose. He won't feel like he is waisting his life. </p><p>He saw Angelina saying George goodbye.<br/>"Please promise me you'll owl me if you need anything"<br/>"Yes Mom"<br/>"I mean it... I really missed you George. He wasn't my only friend, you know? You were as well. And I really really missed you... I'm pretty sure Lee as well"<br/>"Don't put words into my mouth" Lee joked <br/>George laughed and nodded. </p><p>Ron thought perhaps Angelina and Lee could be good company for his brother. He needed friends. Just like Ron had Harry and Hermione. Hermione... Everything that Angelina said got him thinking. She was right. Hermione was always right. Ron should stop being so stupid to not see it. He had wasted many days being angry with her, but Ron still had her. He needed to fix it. Hermione was right. Maybe they should wait. Maybe a great future was stored for them, and Harry, and George, and Ginny and Neville and Luna and all The Weasleys. <br/>Ron was still much in love with Hermione Granger. And with that though he went to sleep that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song at the beginning is Nothing compares to u by Sinhead O' Connor, classic 90's</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Neville's interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sending all the love to Ace people. You are beautiful and amazing as you are.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville was really nervous. He really liked Hannah. They had been together for almost a year. Neville thought he would never fall in love again after Luna left. But Hannah was surprisingly too good for him. And she has gotten into his heart very easily. <br/>But Neville needed to tell her this important piece of him if they wanted to continue in a relationship. </p><p>Neville was asexual. And there was nothing he could do about it. He realized it a long time ago. While growing up, Neville thought he was broken and weird. Because all of his dormmates started being interested in sex. That's all they talked about. But Neville couldn't care less. It actually sounded kind of gross and painful. </p><p>Anyway, Neville didn't understand his feelings until his constant fights against The Carrows and Snape. This gave him the confidence to be who he was, even though he was different. Luna helped him to find the right term in one book. Luna had a secret as well. She was different, and, like she always said, being different did not mean bad. <br/>Luna and him became close during that time until she kissed him before being kidnapped by death eaters. And in that time, Neville missed her so much. He was absolutely worried about her as well.<br/>They started dating after the war, and Neville was always confident around her. He felt save to be who he truly was. </p><p>Neville hoped Hannah was as supportive as Luna. Hannah had been trying to had sex with Neville multiple times. Neville always rejected her with a different excuse. Until he decided to tell her. Neville explained what it ment. And if she was uncomfortable, Neville would understand if she didn't want to continue with him. Hannah was surprised. She told Neville, she needed to think about it for a while. And now Hannah was finally ready to talk.</p><p>They sat near the Great Lake. Hot chocolate in hand. They wanted to be alone without being bothered or interrupted. <br/>"So I've been thinking about it. What you said. And... I have several questions. Would you answer them please?"<br/>"Sure" Neville smiled<br/>Hannah was silent for a while. She seemed to be thinking what to say. <br/>"Does this mean you will never have sex?" Hannah asked. <br/>"I don't know... I mean I haven't had the necessity. Perhaps I will in the future... But I don't need it, like everyone does..."<br/>Hannah nodded. <br/>"What about children..." she asked "Would you like children?" <br/>"No... Not for now" <br/>Hannah sighed "I don't know either... Like I don't even know what I will want in the future but that doesn't mean that I will never try to see what happens..."<br/>"I don't need it Hannah"<br/>"But how do you know if you haven't tried!" Hannah commented<br/>"I don't need to try to know. I just know..."<br/>"But..."<br/>Neville snapped "I don't bloody need it Hannah! We can try if you want to. But I'll do it because of you. Not because I want to!" <br/>Hannah shook her head "But I have to stop having sex altogether because of you? You're being selfish"<br/>Neville sighed. This was more difficult than he thought it would be.<br/>"You're being selfish as well... I mean we can get to an agreement if you wish... But I'm not changing because of you... And I'm not asking you to change because of me... But"<br/>"Neville" Hannah interrupted "I'm trying to be comprehensive. I just.. I just don't understand."<br/>"What it is so hard to understand? I'm not sexuality attracted to you!..."<br/>Hannah flinched at those words, but Neville continued<br/>"Or anyone else... But that doesn't mean that I don't love you" <br/>Hannah looked at him. With tears on her eyes.<br/>"I can show love in other ways... Kisses, hugs, cuddles but not sex"<br/>"I don't understand..." Hannah whispered.<br/>"IT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO UNDERSTAND!" Neville yelled. He was truly loosing patience "It's not hard Hannah... Luna understood immediately..."<br/>"Oh... Luna? So Luna is a better girlfriend than me?" Hannah was crying. And Neville moaned annoyed. <br/>"No! I mean she was different but I'm trying...." he sighed "I'm really trying to explain myself"<br/>"You're forcing me an idea that doesn't go with me..". Hannah spatted. <br/>"I just want you to accept me just the way I am" Neville said.<br/>Hannah was silent for a while. Neville tried to find her eyes. The sweet blue eyes she had. But those were lost, and they didn't dare look at him.<br/>"I don't know what LUNA wanted..." she sniffed "But I want kids in the future" Hannah said "I want to be fully loved by someone..."<br/>"I fully love you..."<br/>"I thought I did Neville.... I do. I love you. But this change things. For our lives. Our relationship..."<br/>"Hannah..."<br/>"You should've told me earlier... When we started dating. So I wouldn't..."<br/>"You wouldn't have dated me?" It was now Neville who had tears on his eyes<br/>Hannah didn't answer. She stood up.<br/>"I need time to think..."<br/>"You've already had time.."<br/>"Neville give me time" she started walking but Neville grabbed her arm. <br/>"Luna! Wait!" <br/>She turned quickly.<br/>"Luna?" <br/>Shit.<br/>"No Hannah... I'm sorry..." <br/>Hannah pushed him away.<br/>"I can't do this Neville..."<br/>"Hannah!"<br/>"Let me go!"  she said angrily "You can go and find Luna!" </p><p>Hannah ran away from Neville. Suddenly the boy felt really really cold. More than he should be for the snow. Things were going just fine with Hannah. Neville maybe thought she was the one. And now she was gone. It was Neville's fault, but he just wanted to be himself. Was that too hard to understand? <br/>Neville started crying. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who will understand him, support him, someone who will say being different was okay. And he thought of Luna.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The failure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione yawned as she look at the hour. Bloody hell! It was really late, and she was still at work. Hermione have been helping Malfoy this afternoon. Hermione had been really good at Ancient Runes at Hogwarts, she kind of loved the subject. So it was easy to uncript messages for her. <br/>Sometimes Hermione would get so lost at work, because everything she did was so cool, that she lost track of time. For over a week Hermione wanted to work more. That way, she wouldn't have to go to her flat all by herself. Everything there reminded Hermione of Ron. Things with him, weren't particularly great. And she missed him. </p><p>"I'm bloody tired Hermione" Malfoy commented sighing. <br/>"Me too..." <br/>"Wait. I know what would wake us up" he said smirking. And he took out a little bottle of Fireweiskey.<br/>Hermione snorted "You had that with you the whole time?" <br/>"You'll never know if you'll need it" <br/>Hermione rolled her eyes. <br/>"Fine Malfoy, give me some" <br/>He passed her the bottle and Hermione drank from it.<br/>"You can call me Draco, you know? I mean if you like" <br/>Hermione smiled "Okay Draco" she said "So how it's your mom?" <br/>Draco was surprised to be asked about his family. <br/>"Not so good" he answered looking down "She is not used to St. Mungo's life. Not having nice robes, makeup, jewelry and house elves serving her"<br/>Hermione felt sorry for her. She was superficial and hypocrite but she hadn't been openly bad. Actually she saved Harry's life by lying to Voldermort. <br/>"Would it be so bad? For her to go home?" <br/>Draco sighed "I don't want anything happening to her. Last time she was alone... She...."<br/>Draco didn't finished but Hermione knew what happened. Mrs. Malfoy had swallowed a lot of sleeping potion. She almost died.<br/>Hermione squeezed Draco's hand. <br/>"What about your father?"<br/>"He desappeard. Aurors are looking for him but... How he abandond her? I thought he loved her" <br/>"I'm sorry" Hermione said with her eyes glittery. <br/>"Don't apologize. It's not your fault" <br/>Hermione smiled. "Who would've thought? You're actually nice, Draco Malfoy. It's like you're somebody else"<br/>Draco smiled "It's called growing up I guess" he sniffed "I'm.... I'm really sorry for calling you a mud... You know? And I'm sorry for your teeth in fourth year"<br/>Hermione laughed "It's okay. Madame Pomfrey fixed them and made them better, actually. So I guess I have to thank you"<br/>Draco smiled "I guess I was really jelaous. You were such good friends. You, Potter and Weasley. I secretly wanted to be your friend... I wanted to be Potter's friend since first year. And then I hated him because he rejected me "<br/>"We can be friends now, right?" <br/>"I don't know... I guess it would be difficult to enter your little group. Weasley doesn't seem to like me still"</p><p>Hermione closed her eyes thinking on Ron. Sometimes he was difficult. But he was a good person. But she didn't know. She haven't had time to talk with her boyfriend. Ask him how he is doing, what does he think of Malfoy. Hermione had been a bad girlfriend. And then she rejected his proposal. Honestly she didn't deserve him. But she wanted him, she wanted him so badly.<br/>"I reckon we should go home" Malfoy said "We can continue tomorrow, right? There's a lot to do anyway.."<br/>"You go if you want to" Hermione answered "I have a lot to do still"<br/>"Are you sure?" <br/>"Yeah" she faked a smile. She didn't want to worry him.<br/>"Okay" he stood up "Goodbye Hermione"<br/>"Goodbye... friend"<br/>"We're not friends"<br/>"Oh yes we are!"<br/>"No we're not!" <br/>Malfoy left and Hermione sighed. She had a lot to do still.</p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>"Hermione... Hermione.... Wake up beautiful.... Hermione...."<br/>Hermione swore she heard Ron's voice. She felt him near. She could smell his cologne. <br/>Hermione opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep on the desk. She saw from the window that it was night. She looked around to see Ron. Perhaps he had come for her. To take her home. But Ron wasn't there. Instead, there was Mr. Spencer. <br/>"You're working late again" he said "That must not be healthy" <br/>"I'm sorry" <br/>"It's okay" he smiled "Hey. I'm happy with your efficiency. But you need to rest as well. You need to relax. Go home..."</p><p>Hermione shook her head. She didn't want to go home. Not when Ron wasn't there. Not when she would be alone and all the voices would be back again. They usually told her she wasn't enough, she wasn't doing enough, that it didn't matter how much she worked, she was still just a muggleborn. She would never get anything. <br/>"Hermione? Is everything okay?" Mr. Spencer asked. <br/>"Yeah" she lied. <br/>"Have you eaten?" <br/>Hermione's stomach protested. She hadn't eaten anything since noon. Sometimes she forgot to eat. <br/>"Let's go" Mr. Spencer said "I'll buy you dinner"<br/>"There's no need sir ... I...."<br/>"I'll buy you dinner" Mr. Spencer insisted.</p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>Hermione didn't realize how hungry she was, until she took the first bite of her food. They were on a fancy Wizarding restaurant. Hermione hadn't been there before. It looked like the kind of place only rich purebloods frecuented. Hermione had never had a good amount of money. <br/>"Is it good?" Mr. Spencer asked smirking. <br/>Hermione smiled with her mouth full. "Very. Thank you Mr. Spencer"<br/>"Farrell please"<br/>"Farrell. You're not eating anything?" Mr. Spencer only had a drink in front of him <br/>"Oh no I just had a large lunch" he smiled "Besides I don't eat at night. I'm fine with my Fireweiskey" he took a gulp. <br/>"Okay" Hermione said awkwardly and kept eating. <br/>"You know? I should give you a raise" <br/>Hermione almost choked with her food. What?<br/>"You've been pretty good and dedicated. How about 20 galleons more per month?"<br/>Hermione snorted. That was a lot of money.<br/>"Really?" <br/>"Yeah. You deserve it"<br/>Hermione was actually beaming. She gasped "Thank you, thank you. Ehhm Farrell?"<br/>"You're welcome" Farrell said smiling. </p><p>A group of musicians, leaded by a female goblin, waked into the scenario. Many witches and wizards applauded, as the music started. The lady sang while making magical lights with her hand.<br/>"Let's celebrate by dancing"<br/>Hermione was happily looking the performance that she jumped when Mr. Spencer spoke. <br/>"Oh no. I couldn't.... I'm not that good"<br/>Farrell smiled "C'mon I'm pretty sure you're good"<br/>Hermione remembered how she danced with Viktor at the Yule Ball. How much fun she had there. <br/>"Besides you owe me for giving you a raise"<br/>Hermione smiled and took his hand. Perhaps dancing for a bit would make her relax.</p><p>As Hermione danced with Mr. Spencer she thought perhaps things could go right for her. Perhaps things could change in the Wizarding World. She was getting an Order of Merlin too. Perhaps that would help her to be heard within the Ministry. Perhaps she could help Harry get a job there. And Ron, perhaps she could fix things with Ron. Because she loved him. And perhaps it would be soon till she accept to marry him. </p><p>They danced for a while. <br/>"I knew you danced pretty well" Mr. Spencer whispered in her ear. <br/>Hermione felt a little uncomfortable but before she could do anything or say anything, Mr. Spencer kissed her. <br/>She pushed him away, slapping him right on his face. <br/>"Hermione..." he began but before he could say anything, Hermione took out his wand. <br/>"STUPIFY!" <br/>Mr. Spencer flew away. Many people gasped, the music stopped. Hermione was breathing hard. And with many eyes on her she stormed out of there. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>'He is going to fire me' </p><p>That was all that Hermione could think on her way home. She was crying, shivering. </p><p>'I don't have a job anymore. Mr. Spencer is very influenced in the Ministry. Nobody is going to hire me. I will never be a Minister. I've failed' </p><p>Hermione took a muggle bus the way home and then she walked the rest. She wasn't feeling that well to apparate. </p><p>'The Wizarding World will never change. I've failed'</p><p>She reached her building, when she saw someone on the entrance's stairs. Someone she didn't want to see right now. Ron. When she saw her, he smiled. Which broke her heart. How was she going to tell him? <br/>Hermione approached trying to hide her tears. Ron stood up. <br/>"Hi beautiful" he said smiling. <br/>"Ron..." her voice sounded like a whisper "What are you doing here?" <br/>"I wanted to talk to you" Ron put his hands on his pockets "You're home late. I didn't get in because I didn't want to disturb your privacy. I didn't know if it would be okay?"<br/>Why did Ron have to be so cute? Such a gentleman. Not like her boss. <br/>Hermione didn't dare to look at him "What do you want to talk about?" <br/>"Can we go inside?" Ron asked "I'm shivering... And..."<br/>He reached her face with made her flinch "You too.."<br/>Hermione saw how worried Ron's blue eyes looked "Are you okay Hermione?" <br/>She turned her face "Fine. Let's go inside" she moved to opened the door. And they both got in.</p><p>Hermione was still shaking. Luckily Ron offered to prepare tea. Ron covered her with a blanket, which he betwitched to be warmer and gave her some tea.<br/>"Oh Mione, you're always working late" Ron put Hermione's hair behind her ear. That gesture reminded Hermione of Mr. Spencer and she felt disgusted. <br/>"So I was thinking" Ron continued "I've been a fucking wanker to you. Hermione I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been mad at you..."<br/>"It's okay Ron" she managed to say.<br/>"No it's not okay. You were right. I was with George at Hogsmade on Saturday and... Lee and Angelina were there.... I reckon Angelina has something for my brother... Anyway, she said that the Wizarding World needs a lot to heal and change. And I thought of what you said. And I love you and I love your dream of changing things. And I don't care waiting anymore. I mean I won't bloody care if we never get married. As long we are together, right? You and me, Ron and Hermione..." he laughed "And on occasions Harry, just on occasions..." he smiled. </p><p>But Hermione was not listening. All she could think was that she had failed. She wasn't the strong girl Ron thought, she was weak. She was not a good Gryffindor. She couldn't even tell him what happened.<br/>"Mione? Hermione?" Ron said "Did you hear me?"<br/>Hermione looked at him. She faked a smile and nodded.<br/>"I bloody love you" Ron said "Can we be fine again? Can we be us again?"<br/>Hermione started crying again "I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."<br/>"No no no..." Ron hugged her "You don't have to apologize..."<br/>Ron assumed she was talking about the marriage thing. She was actually apologizing for something else. <br/>"It's okay beautiful" Ron patted her back<br/>"I love you Ron" Hermione sobbed on his chest.<br/>"I love you too. It's okay now... I love you too"<br/>Ron kissed her gently. </p><p>Hermione didn't know how to tell him. She was so bloody scared. Hermione didn't want to ruin things with Ron again. She needed him. Hermione was sure if she told Ron, he was going to go and bit the shit out of her boss. She didn't want to get into trouble. Specially with the Order of Merlin ceremony this weekend. She didn't know if she was going to loose her job. </p><p>Hermione just needed to hold onto Ron. She just wanted to feel his arms around her. His voice whispering nice things to her. Ron took Hermione to her bed. He wrapped her with the sheets. And he layed beside her. Holding her tight. And finally like that, Hermione was able to go to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Ceremony Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry paced along the room. He was really nervous, he bit his nails on the way, and he rolled his wand over his fingers. <br/>Malfoy watched him amused. Harry was kind of adorable. <br/>"Oh Merlin, Merlin, .....oh Bloody Morgana..." Harry was saying "I reckon we should ran away... Just leave before everything"</p><p>Harry and Draco were at Kingsley's office before the ceremony. Harry had to wait there until everything was ready. Ron and Hermione were supposed to be there but they hadn't arrived. So Malfoy agreed to help him prepare. They were already dressed in elegant robes, like the ones Harry wore at The Yule Ball. He remembered how embarrassing it was to dance in front of everyone. Being the spotlight, being one of the champions. Harry had hated it. And now he had to do it again. </p><p>"Just relax, will you?" Malfoy said. <br/>"What am I supposed to say? What face should I make?" Harry kept pacing. <br/>But Malfoy was eyeing a Fireweiskey bottle on Kingsley's desk "Do you think we can drink this?"<br/>"I thought you didn't drink"<br/>"It's a special occasion..." <br/>"Malfoy... I can't do this. I'm not good at this... I don't deserve this..."<br/>Malfoy opened the bottle "Okay drink this...."<br/>"What?... I don't..."<br/>But Malfoy put the bottle into his mouth and Harry gulped Fireweiskey. He made a face. <br/>"Shit I needed that"<br/>Malfoy nodded taking a gulp himself. <br/>"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry moaned. <br/>"Just relax, there probably busy..." another gulp.<br/>"Do you think they are shagging in this important day?" <br/>"Ga.. I don't know... Potter"<br/>Harry started pacing again. He took another gulp of the bottle. <br/>"Hey Potter...." <br/>He didn't pay attention.<br/>"Potter.... Hey...." <br/>Finally Harry looked at Malfoy. <br/>"You will do it fine. Everyone loves you... You just have to smile and pretend you are their hero" he said<br/>"But I'm their hero" Harry joked. Malfoy rolled his eyes. <br/>"I mean it Potter" Malfoy continued "You deserve all the attention today. There will be reporters, important witches and wizards" he adjust Harry's bowtie "And everyone will be there loving you. But just know you deserve it... You saved all of them. You did the right thing... You are the hero"<br/>Harry was surprised on how good Malfoy had been to him. He didn't seemed the boy who made his life miserable at Hogwarts. He seemed a mature man, a very mature man who smelled nice... Wait what? <br/>Harry giggled "Thank you Malfoy..." he said backing away "I just don't like attention. I'm very happy being invisible"<br/>"But you'd never been invisible" Malfoy smirked<br/>"Yeah that's the problem" Harry sighed "Anyway you're being surprisingly nice..."<br/>"I'm just trying to help you fucking bastard" Malfoy said "You only seemed to reject me when I'm nice"<br/>Harry laughed "When have you ever been nice to me!?"<br/>"When I asked you to be my friend" Malfoy laughed<br/>"You were an asshole. You insulted Ron and you were just like my cousin Dudley!" Harry said "Besides just get over it... Seems like you're obsessed with me or something" he was joking. </p><p>But Malfoy stopped smiling. He looked down and didn't answer. Then he looked at Harry, in a very strange way. Harry noticed Draco's intense grey eyes.  It made Harry feel nervous. Even more nervous. </p><p>Suddenly someone came in. It was Kingsley. He was wearing blue robes decorated with feathers of many colours. Harry saw Malfoy hiding the bottle behind. <br/>"Harry!" Kingsley said smiling "You look nice. Well everything is ready for..."<br/>And that's when he noticed Malfoy.<br/>"Draco Malfoy?" he asked puzzled.<br/>"Minister" Malfoy made a bow. Which made Harry smile. <br/>"What is he doing here?" Kingsley asked amused.<br/>"Oh! He is my assistant" Harry joked. Malfoy rolled his eyes. <br/>"Well... Alright..." Kingsley sounded confused. Harry didn't blame him. Draco and his family had a reputation. <br/>"Draco... I'm sorry to ask you this... You know the aurors are looking for your father..."<br/>"I don't know where he is!" Draco said kind of annoyed. <br/>Kingsley smiled "Okay..." then he looked at Harry "Alright Harry, ready for your speech?" <br/>Harry went pale. <br/>"A speech?" <br/>"Yeah. You'll have to say something when I give you the Order. I'm pretty sure I told you..."<br/>"You didn't"<br/>"It's okay Harry... You just have to thank everyone or something. It's easy. I improvise all the time when I speak in public"<br/>That made Harry feel worse. <br/>"You'll do it fine Potter" Malfoy said. Kingsley looked at him surprised. <br/>"Well..." Kingsley continued "I saw Ron and Hermione downstairs at the atrium. They were looking for you"<br/>"Okay" Harry managed to say. The nerves came back to him. <br/>"Go ahead" said Kingsley "I have sign some papers before. But the ceremony will start in ten minutes..."<br/>Harry felt a knot on his throat. He just nodded. Harry felt Malfoy's arm dragging him out. <br/>"Oh and Harry?" Kingsley said and Harry looked at him "They would all be proud of you. Your parents, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore... They would be really proud"<br/>Harry smiled. That actually made him feel better "Thank you Kingsley"<br/>"Weird..." they head Kingsley said "I could swear I had a bottle of Fireweiskey in my desk..."<br/>Malfoy closed the door and began running. Harry followed. <br/>"I robed the Minister's Fireweiskey!" he yelled laughing.<br/>Harry laughed as well "You're a bloody asshole Malfoy"</p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>Harry and Malfoy went to the atrium where they could see many people Harry recognized, The Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean and obviously Ron and Hermione. Even Hagrid and McGonagall were there. Harry also saw Andromeda with Teddy. And Harry thought about Remus. He was receiving an award as well. </p><p>It was the first time that Harry saw Ron with nice elegant robes, different to the ones he used at the Yule Ball. And Hermione had a beautiful red dress and her hair was braided. <br/>They all look very elegant actually. And Harry got even more nervous because all of this was because of him. </p><p>Ron smiled at his friend.<br/>"Hello mate! What do you reckon?" he turned around.<br/>"Look at your delicious ass Ron" Harry joked "Who would've thought you were handsome. I can see what you saw in him Hermione"<br/>"Shut up" Ron rolled his eyes "Malfoy" he greeted him.<br/>"Weasley..." <br/>"Hermione you look so beautiful" Harry said.<br/>"Yeah she does" Ron commented. <br/>"Thank you, Harry" Hermione seemed a bit off, like when she did at Hogwarts right before exams. Her friends often could tell she had a million thoughts running through her mind. "Do you know what you're gonna say? Because it is important...."<br/>"Arrrg!!" Harry protested "I take that back, you don't look beautiful..."<br/>Hermione hit him "I mean it"<br/>"Give him a rest Hermione" Ron said "He must be nervous. And you look so so beautiful" he kissed her cheek. <br/>Hermione gave Ron a slight smile. She seemed very worried about something.</p><p>Harry greeted everyone he could recognize. The oldest Weasleys were wearing their best robes, they looked adorable.  Molly had tears on her eyes. <br/>"I'm so proud of you" she cried "Of all of you... Order of Merlins, Arthur can you believe it?" she sobbed on her husband's shoulder. <br/>"What Molly means is that we are proud of you Harry. Of Ron and Hermione, but you as well, you are like our son"<br/>Harry smiled grateful. These people had been his family after all. <br/>"Then what you do with Ginny would be incest" Ron whispered in Harry's ear. Harry tried not to laugh. <br/>"Is that Draco Malfoy, Harry?" Arthur asked eyeing the boy who was currently talking to Hermione. <br/>"Yes, Mr. Weasley. It's funny but he's like a new man" Harry answered.<br/>"Honestly dad, it's kind of creepy" Ron commented. <br/>"Lucius Malfoy has a great debt with the Ministry, added to his death eater activities" Arthur commented "Nasty man, he is" <br/>Nor Harry or Ron said another word. <br/>"Excuse me" Kingsley said from behind Harry "Hello Arthur, Molly..."<br/>"Kingsley" Arthur smiled. Molly smiled wiping her happy tears. <br/>"It's time Harry" he said "Are you ready?" <br/>Harry nodded swallowing hard.  </p><p>The ceremony started with soft music from a Wizarding band. Then a wizard recited everything that happened at The Battle of Hogwarts, with testimonies from people that were there. Like a story, accompanied by a magic holographic representation of the events. They presented pictures of the deceased with their names and what they did for the war. The crew clapped as each name was pronounced. Harry felt a knot on the throat as he saw the faces of the ones he lost. And when Fred's picture came up, Harry saw every Weasley and Hermione were tearing up. </p><p>Hermione and Ron accepted their awards with smiles on their faces. And claps from the public. Harry smiled as he saw his friends receiving such an honour. He was so proud of them. <br/>And then Kingsley got to the stage as he pronounced:<br/>"Finally a very special award. You might all know him as the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One. But Harry Potter is not just a hero, a talented wizard (which he is). Harry is a good friend, a brilliant person. He gave up many things to defeat Voldemort, including his own life. I'm pretty sure everyone who knows him, as well as the ones he lost, are very proud of him. As much as I am. Wizarding Community I do present an Order of Merlin, First Class for Mr. Harry James Potter..."</p><p>Harry's heart had been raising this whole time and his eyes as well as his mind were lost in the moments and decisions that lead him to this moment. It wasn't until Hermione patted his shoulder, that Harry realized he had to climb on stage. Harry could hear muffed clapping as he got next to Kingsley. He received the Golden parchment that said Order of Merlin, First Class. The flashes from the Wizarding cameras blinded Harry as he tried to smile next to Kingsley. The Minister hugged the boy and whispered into his ear: "Congratulations Harry".<br/>And Kingsley stepped away. Leaving Harry all alone. Harry saw that everyone stopped clapping and we're eyeing him expectingly. <br/>"Amm... Hi" he said. Then he remembered he needed to cast Sonorous for everyone to hear him.<br/>"Sonorous" he casted <br/>"Hi...!" Harry began "I... " he sighed closing his eyes. 'Breath Harry, just breath' he thought. He opened his eyes to see Dumbledore's face within the crowd, smiling. Sometimes Harry saw him on his head. <br/>"I've lived all my life hided at my uncle's cupboard" he continued "Just wanting my life to change. I knew that my parents died but nobody told me how. I just kept wishing that my life would change and a distant relative would come and save me. Until Hagrid came to rescue me" Harry saw Hagrid tearing up on the crowd. Harry smiled "He told me I was a wizard and that my parents didn't die on a car crash, as I was told. But they sacrificed their lives to save me. My destiny was sealed. I would never be a normal boy and that was okay with me. Because at least I was in the most wonderful place on earth (Hogwarts). I had friends, I had a family. My life made sense for the first time in 11 years" <br/>Harry made a pause. Everyone was interested in him, the ones he knew with a big smile on their faces.<br/>"But things were not that easy" Harry laughed "Me and my friends almost died every Hogwarts year" he smiled remembering it and he could see Ron and Hermione smiling as well. <br/>"All I can say is that I was lucky to have people around me. Many of the things you said I managed, were because I was lucky or I had help. Help from Ron, Hermione, The Order of Phoenix and many of my Hogwarts classmates. And everyone you saw that gave up their lives for the cause. Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Fred Weasley...." Harry saw Molly and Arthur tearing up as well as George "...the elf Dobby, and Colin Creevy and many others. So thank you. It is because of you that I'm receiving this award"</p><p>Harry finished sighing. The crowd applauded loudly. The worse had happened. And Harry was relieved. At least he had thanked the ones that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Ceremony Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the actual ceremony there was a party. The atrium changed from an elegant reception, to a decorative dance floor. </p><p>Harry didn't feel different having now an Order of Merlin. Should he? They said it was the greatest achievement a wizard could get. But Harry didn't feel it that way. He wondered how did Dumbledore feel when he received his. What did he say in his speech? He also wondered what he'd say now.</p><p> McGonagall got him a copy of Dumbledore's portrait for Grimmaund Place. But Dumbledore was never there. He spent his days at Hogwarts. At the headmistress office of course as it should be. But Harry sat down to talk to it sometimes. It was a routine because Harry had always told everything to Dumbledore.<br/>"I'm receiving an Order of Merlin today" he had said that morning. No response. <br/>"I don't think I deserve it. Everybody thinks I do. Like I'm this big hero. I feel as if I had already fulfilled my purpose in life. Like I was The Boy Who Lived since I was one. My whole life, I had been destined to kill Voldermort, to be the hero of the story. And now I had done it. I'm even receiving a prize for it. Now what? Should I try to be normal? Should I act like a famous lad? I'm receiving the award just because my name is cursed. Because of my bloody scar, not because I truly deserve it"<br/>No response. The portrait remained at Hogwarts. Perhaps more interesting things were happening there. Perhaps McGonagall needed him more. Anyways it wasn't him anyway. It wasn't the real Dumbledore. He was dead.</p><p>Harry didn't say anything though. About how he felt, what he said to Dumbledore. And he accepted everyone's congratulations. </p><p>Harry tried to relax enjoying the party. But many witches and wizards he didn't know congratulate him, try to ask him questions. But luckily, Malfoy saved him again.<br/>"Okay... Thank you! Leave Mr. Potter and let him enjoy his party please"<br/>People eyed Malfoy like he was crazy or perhaps they knew who he was, Harry couldn't tell. But they left and Harry couldn't be more grateful. <br/>"Thank you assistant" he joked<br/>"I'm just annoyed by your fame" Malfoy responded taking a gulp of his drink. <br/>Harry laughed. He could see Ron and Hermione dancing. She was leaning on his chest. She really seemed odd. <br/>"It wasn't that hard, was it?" Malfoy asked.<br/>"What?"<br/>"Talking in public... Your speech was pretty decent..."<br/>"Can I tell you a secret?" Harry whispered "I was shitting myself..." he smiled. <br/>And Malfoy cracked up laughing. </p><p>"I'll be right back" Harry said standing up. He approached the dancing couple. <br/>"Hey... May I dance with my friend?" <br/>"You want to dance with me?" Ron joked.<br/>Harry rolled his eyes. <br/>"I ment Hermione, you wanker" <br/>Ron laughed and Hermione smiled slightly. <br/>"Alright, just because you're the hero" <br/>Ron kissed his girlfriend on the forehead and left.  <br/>"May I?" Harry smiled at the girl. <br/>Hermione took his hand and they started swinging. <br/>"Would you tell me what is going on?" Harry asked on Hermione's ear.<br/>Harry could tell the girl sighed. <br/>"Nothing Harry. I'm just...tired"<br/>"I'm not that stupid. And... I know you well"<br/>Hermione didn't answer. <br/>"Hermione... Ron knows?" <br/>Hermione was silent. Harry thought perhaps she was crying.<br/>"I thought it would be easy" she said "After the war was over. I knew there will be somethings that wouldn't be the same. And we had a lot to heal... But I thought it would be easier. That muggleborns and half-bloods would have more space in the Wizarding World but..." <br/>"Hermione what is going on?" <br/>Harry was getting impatient. Hermione looked at him. Her eyes were watery.<br/>"Harry... I..." but before she could finish, she looked pass Harry "Maybe you should see who is here" she smiled.</p><p>Harry turned around and his heart jumped. Wearing the most beautiful flowery dress was Ginny. His beautiful Ginny. <br/>"Congratulations Harry. I heard you gave a dull speech" <br/>Harry smiled and ran to hug her. Harry and Ginny kissed. Harry was aware everyone was wondering who this girl was, why was she kissing The Chosen One. But Harry didn't care. <br/>They broke apart with a big smile on their faces.<br/>"What are you doing here?" he asked<br/>"I couldn't miss this... You have an Order of Merlin now. That's a big deal" <br/>Harry kissed her again. <br/>"Always like that. My sister is back and she doesn't even say hello" Ron said from behind. <br/>Ginny smiled and hugged her brother, she also hugged Hermione. <br/>"Ginny darling" Molly came over "Why didn't you say you were coming?"<br/>"Hi Mom. I wanted to surprise Harry"<br/>The girl hugged her father and George too. She greeted everyone else Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean and the rest of the Weasleys. And then she got to Malfoy. <br/>"Malfoy" she said "They've told me you're nice now"<br/>Malfoy didn't look pleased. "Not with everyone" <br/>Ginny smiled. <br/>"He is kidding, aren't you Malfoy?" Harry asked.<br/>"Whatever" Malfoy gulped his drink and walked away. </p><p>Harry danced with Ginny as much as he could. He could see everyone enjoying themselves. Talking, laughing and dancing. Hours passed and many people left. Including Malfoy. Harry didn't know what was going on with him. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were sitting at a table. They were watching amused as Dean and Seamus were slow dancing, looking at each other fondly. Old witches and wizards were glancing at them in surprise. Molly and Arthur were surprised as well, whispering something to each other. <br/>The group of friends giggled. <br/>"Okay. Just give them a minute" Ginny said smirking.<br/>Seamus and Dean finally kissed and The Weasleys as well as other people went pale. <br/>The group of friends laughed. <br/>"It will take them a bit to adjust to them now" Ron whispered. <br/>Harry loved Molly and Arthur but there were a bit old fashioned. It wasn't their fault of course. They needed a lot to adjust. </p><p>Suddenly they saw Mr. Spencer, Hermione's boss approaching the table. Harry didn't know he was invited. Hermione suddenly went pale. <br/>"Mr. Potter, congratulations" he said "You truly deserve it"<br/>Harry smiled awkwardly. That bloke had spoken to Harry one or twice. Harry didn't know much about him.<br/>"I guess I have to congratulate you as well Hermione" he said.<br/>She didn't answer.<br/>"Do you think we can talk?" <br/>"I... I'm busy right now, Mr. Spencer" Hermione sounded uncomfortable.<br/>"It would only take a minute"<br/>"She said she don't bloody want to" Ron answered angrily. Harry saw he had his wand in hand. Harry grabbed his as well. <br/>"Thank you Mr. Spencer" Harry said "We are about to leave..." <br/>Mr. Spencer saw the boy's wands and walked away. <br/>Hermione sighed, it seemed like she was holding her breath.<br/>"Hermione are you okay?" Ginny asked. <br/>She shook her head. <br/>"I can't. I can't tell. I don't want anything happening... I can't..."<br/>"HERMIONE" Ron insisted. <br/>"Hermione" Ginny squeezed her hand. And the girl sighed with tears on her eyes.<br/>"He kissed me" </p><p>Harry was shocked. What? He could tell his friends as well. Except for Ron who looked furious. <br/>"But I didn't respond. I actually punched him in the face and then I stupified him" Hermione cried. <br/>But Ron was already following Mr. Spencer. <br/>"Ron" Harry tried to stopped him but he didn't listen. </p><p>Ron reached Hermione's boss and he punched him right in the face and many people gasped. Shit. What a way to end the evening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. What did we achieve?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna watched as Hermione fixed Ron's wounds. He had fought with that bloke. Hermione's boss. Harry and Neville tried to stop them. Even Seamus and Dean helped. It wasn't until Harry petrified them that they stopped. Then Kingsley practically kicked them out. And now they were at Grimmaund Place. <br/>Luna had been there once or twice but always hated it. She looked around kind of awkwardly. Neville was next to her. </p><p>"Woah woah, just slow down and tell us what exactly happened" Ginny said kind of indignant. <br/>Hermione started crying again.<br/>"I told you everything. He...he kissed me but I stopped him. I stopped him Ron" <br/>Ron closed his eyes in pain. <br/>"What a wanker!" Dean protested "They should fire him"<br/>"They won't..." Hermione insisted "Mr. Spe... He is very important within the Ministry"<br/>"That's bullshit!" Ginny protested "Ron you did good at hitting him" <br/>"I know..." Ron whispered.<br/>"Harry I'm sorry" Hermione sniffed "This was supposed to be your day and we ruined it..."</p><p>Luna looked at Harry who was pacing and rubbing his hair. He stopped and smiled at his friend.<br/>"Hey, don't worry about it. This wasn't my day" he looked at all of them "It is our day... Or was I don't know"<br/>Luna smiled to herself. She really admired Harry. He was adorable and awkward as a leader but she could follow him anywhere.<br/>"What a boomer Hermione" Seamus said "Do you want us to protest?"<br/>"Are you quitting your job?" Neville added<br/>Hermione was still applying poiton on Ron's nose.<br/>"I don't know... I need the job..."<br/>"Hermione..." her boyfriend protested<br/>"I need it Ron!"<br/>"So are you going to pretend it didn't happen? That's bullshit..."<br/>"Ron calm down" Harry said <br/>"Ron is right Harry" Ginny said "This bloke is an abuser and he should be fired..."<br/>Hermione shook her head "That's not how it works. It is what I've been talking about" she looked at Ron "The Ministry is still corrupted by influancial families, they still discriminate other blood statues and magical creatures. Even if Voldermort is long gone..." she sighed "I know Kingsley is doing his best, I know. But there's so much to fight for still. And if I want to be Minister of Magic one day..."<br/>"Minister of Magic?" asked Seamus<br/>"If I want to be Minister, I can't loose my job right now..."<br/>"Hermione..." Harry protested "I don't think..."<br/>"What am I suppose to do Harry?"</p><p>Ron grunted. Nobody else said a word. Harry looked thinkful, worried. Luna saw her friends broken and it melted her heart. Nobody had been the same since the war. Luna lived many nasty things locked up at Malfoy Manor. But she had to be brave. Like Harry.<br/>"It is funny, isn't it?" she finally spoke. <br/>All of her friends look at her.<br/>"What is funny Luna?" Ginny asked.<br/>Luna smiled. Ginny was so beautiful and intelligent. But Luna found it funny that Ginny didn't get it.<br/>"It seemed so easy at Hogwarts, didn't it?" she said "Fighting against Umbrigde. Our Dumbledore's Army, being rebellious against the rules... What happened now?" she sat between Hermione and Ginny. Luna wipped her tears smiling "Hermione you were so fearless to start it. And you Harry... You were such a great leader and teacher..."<br/>"I guess it seemed easy with Umbridge" Harry commented. <br/>"Luna is right" Neville protested "It's the same thing! I mean what was everything for, then? Fighting death eaters? Loosing many people? Defending our rights? Killing Voldermort?" he looked at Harry.<br/>Luna was so proud of Neville. He was so brave and he didn't even know it. <br/>"It was something that we had to do, to survive..." Harry said looking down "Because he wanted to kill me. You were trying to protect me" <br/>"That's bullshit!" Dean added "Sorry Harry, we love you. But the whole war wasn't because of you. It was to defend the muggleborn rights. To change the Wizarding World of decay, fear and more death"<br/>"Sometimes you forget that, you totally narcissistic wanker" Ron said smiling. <br/>Everyone smiled at that. <br/>"What was the purpose of Dumbledore's Army, Hermione?" Luna asked. She knew, but Hermione needed to remember it. <br/>Hermione sniffed "To stop the injustice of Umbrigde and the Ministry. To learn defencing spells to use in the upcoming war" <br/>"To protest against the authority" Ginny added.<br/>Luna smiled "Exactly!" and she put Hermione's hair behind her ear.<br/>"What are you suggesting?" Seamus asked.<br/>"To start a riot!" Ginny laughed.<br/>"We need to do something against that... Bloke..." Ron said<br/>"I'm sorry Ron" Hermione said and he kissed her cheek.<br/>"I just won't accept that we fought against injustice for nothing. Everything we did, for nothing" Neville said. <br/>"It made all the difference in the world, Neville" Harry said. He stopped pacing and put himself in front of everyone. "Muggleborns are not the target anymore. There's no fear, death and torture. He is not here anymore. And we all did it. Not just me. But all of us, and the people who died in the process" he sighed "And you're right Luna, it all started with Dumbledore's Army. And maybe we should start it again..."<br/>"Yes!" Dean smirked.<br/>"Only with you as our leader" Luna suggested.<br/>Harry blushed "Leader?..."<br/>"That's right! Harry you are the key!" Hermione said. Now with dried tears. <br/>"The what?"<br/>"The key to change things on the Ministry. Everyone listens to you. You are the hero, you saved them. And you have a bloody Order of Merlin!" <br/>"You have one as well!" Harry protested<br/>"Not First Class" Ron said <br/>"Hermione is right Harry" Ginny said <br/>"What... What do you want me to do?" Harry said awkwardly "Hermione you are the brilliant one. You are the one who wants to be Minister"<br/>"Yes Harry I want to! But I've tried and I can't scalate as fast as I wished. You can!"<br/>"Hermione..."<br/>"Harry shut up" Ron said "You know Hermione is right as she always is. You are The Chosen One and you always will. Until you die" <br/>"What would want to do Harry?" Neville asked "You can be a teacher at Hogwarts. Maybe we can change things from there..."<br/>"Thanks Neville" Harry answered "But I don't see myself as teacher. Besides, I think McGonagall is doing a great job"<br/>"Auror!" Ginny said "You've always wanted to be an auror"<br/>"Yes but..."<br/>"Harry. I know that you think your purpose is done" Hermione continued "You're not just a machine that was ment to kill Voldermort, you know?"<br/>"There's lots of possibilities for you" Ron said "I mean we can all do something on our way. George and I are working on a special project..."<br/>"You're talented Harry" Luna added.<br/>But Harry looked overwhelmed. Luna knew how he felt. Like all the pressure was on his shoulders. But the boy was sinking himself. And Luna wouldn't allow it. <br/>"I... " Harry sighed "Thank you lads. I'll think about it"</p><p>"But we still need to protest to fire that asshole!" Ginny said <br/>"Hell yeah! Count us in" Seamus said smirking<br/>Dean nodded excited. <br/>"You don't need to do it..." Hermione protested<br/>"Of course we do love" Ron said hugging her. "And don't worry. You won't loose your job I promise" <br/>Hermione placed herself on Ron's shoulder.<br/>"Does this mean that Dumbledore's Army is back?" Neville asked. <br/>They all looked expectingly at Harry. He rubbed his hair. Then he smirked.<br/>"Of course it is back" he said.</p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>After a few drinks and funny talk, the group of friends were in a better rumour. They discussed about plans of bringing down The Ministry and other stuff. </p><p>"Can we talk about something Luna?" Neville asked as she watched how couples awkwardly kissed. Thank Merlin Neville was there. Luna nodded and they went to the kitchen. A elf was there with a very grumpy face. <br/>"Hello there" Luna smiled. She heard the elf whispering something rude but then he said <br/>"Miss needed something? Kreacher could prepare anything..."<br/>"Could you leave us alone?" Neville asked.<br/>The elf grunted but popped out. <br/>"Poor lad" Luna commented "Seems like he has suffered a lot" <br/>"Ammm... Guess" Neville said.<br/>"So what's afflicting you Neville?" Luna asked.<br/>"I told Hannah about me" he said <br/>"And?" <br/>Neville shook his head "She is not pleased"<br/>"Oh"<br/>Neville sighed "She doesn't seem to understand. Even if I explained. She... She doesn't want to" <br/>Luna understood perfectly how he felt. Being different, weird, a freak. So many people didn't understand Luna. How she had to fight a little harder to be a girl. After her mother died, she decided to be who she truly was, even if people didn't agree. <br/>"I'm sorry to hear that Neville..." <br/>"I don't want to loose her" he said <br/>"Do you want to loose yourself?" <br/>Neville looked puzzled.<br/>"Hannah is a pretty lovely girl. But if she doesn't accept you as you are, then it is not worth it"<br/>"I'm starting to think only you understood me. And only you will" <br/>Luna smiled. <br/>"There are different people like us, you know? And there's always someone that accepts you. If you wish to find them" she sighed "That's what my father used to say all the time" <br/>Neville sniffed with his eyes watery "It would be easy if we were still together..."<br/>"But I'm..."<br/>"Engaged to Rolf. I know" he laughed "I'm sorry. I'm just glad we are friends"<br/>"I'm glad we are friends too" <br/>"Can I hug you?" Neville's voice broke a bit.<br/>Luna nodded smiling. Neville hugged her now sobbing on her shoulder. It broke Luna's heart to watch him suffer like that. Just because he was that peculiar way. Because he was trying to be who he truly was.<br/>"You're amazing Neville" she said patting his back "Don't let anyone change you... Love you Nev"<br/>"Love you Lu" he whispered.<br/>It was how they used to call each other when they dated. But now it was adorable and it felt friendly. Luna truly loved Neville and even though they would be friends, she still wanted him in her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Twin whisperes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: I thought a lot about the new Weasley Wheezes products. I wanted them to be new, original, cool. Something possible for the Wizarding folk and something that had to do with Fred and everything they were going through. I hope you like them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione sat down bringing Ron his cup of tea. They were at George's flat. They both decided to spend some time together and talk things through. Ron was not angry at her, it wasn't her fault her boss was real life dick. But it boiled Ron's blood that the wanker dared to touch his girlfriend. Hermione was still going to work. She promised Ron, she wasn't speaking to him. She just did what she needed to do and go back home. And Ron trusted her, but it put him on ache seeing the girl he loved suffer like that. </p><p>"Ronnie..." Hermione sighed. She seemed so tired. But she kept going on, for her dream. And Ron couldn't love her anymore. <br/>He smiled and put some of her hair behind her ear. <br/>"You're not angry?" she asked biting her lip.<br/>"Nop. No with you at least"<br/>"I'm sorry Ron. I really am" she looked down "I keep hurting you..."<br/>"Hey.. it's fine..."<br/>"No it's not..." Hermione shook her head "I feel so terrible. I've been such a bad girlfriend lately..."<br/>"No! Don't say that" Ron stroked her chin <br/>Hermione sighed. She seemed very convinced of her words which broke Ron's heart. <br/>"It's been a tricky time. I..." he sighed "I just wish you would tell me more about you... More of what's going on in your life... Okay?"<br/>Hermione nodded with tears on her eyes.<br/>"I'm sorry. I didn't know how you were going to react... I was scared"<br/>"We were... Are best friends. We used to tell each other everything"<br/>It was true. Even if Harry was not around. These two told each other their concerns about their friend and other things going on in their lives. Sometimes it was difficult to talk to Harry because he had a lot going on in his plate. That's why Ron and Hermione talked to each other more. <br/>Hermione sniffed "I promise I will tell you everything, okay?" she started playing with his hair "I don't want to loose you, Ronnie"<br/>"Me neither..."<br/>"Okay" Hermione sighed "We have to handle this relationship like adults. I never dated anyone before, so I'm learning so many things with you"<br/>"Me too. I guess we're figuring things out"<br/>"What about Lavender?" <br/>Ron sighed. He never particularly was interested in her but he didn't hate her. And Ron felt so guilty when she died. She didn't deserve it.<br/>"The only thing we did was snog" he said kind of awkward. <br/>Ron knew Hermione liked Lavender as well. And she knew it was a sad subject for Ron. So luckily she decided to change the subject. <br/>"Are you saying that we don't snog enough?" she asked.<br/>Ron smiled "Not like I wished..."<br/>"Oh it's that so?" Hermione smirked.<br/>"I would appreciate it if we do it more often. That would be nice thank you" <br/>"Okay... Noted. Something else?" <br/>"Mmm... We can shag more often as well..."<br/>"Okaaay..."<br/>"Aaand... Back and feet massages please"<br/>Hermione laughed "Now you're exaggerating"<br/>Ron smiled. Hermione's laughter filled his heart. She should laugh more often. <br/>"Okay let's start for the first thing on your list"<br/>Hermione kissed him. They kissed first slowly and then more passionately. <br/>"I'm sorry Ronnie. I will try to be a better girlfriend" she whispered on his ear. <br/>"Well you're doing a pretty good job, beautiful" <br/>Hermione smiled and they were already kissing again. Ron thought that they could deal with anything that would come to them. They were invincible together. And he couldn't be more happy. <br/>Hermione's was now on top of him. Ron tracing his hands underneath her blouse. And Hermione was carefully unbuttoning his shirt. Heat ran all over Ron's body. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly. </p><p>But then Ron heard the door opening and distant voices coming from outside. <br/>"Oh shit!" someone yell. It sounded like George. <br/>Hermione backed away quickly covering her face embarrassed. <br/>"Sorry" George giggled "I didn't know you were..." <br/>Ron could see he was with Lee and Angelina. Both of them wanting to laugh so hard. <br/>"Oh Merlin. Sorry George" Hermione cried putting her head on Ron shoulder. <br/>"Honestly Ron" Lee commented out of nowhere "You should put a sock or something on the door when you are about to shag"<br/>Ron felt his cheeks go red "We were just talking..."<br/>They all exchanged glaces smirking, until they all finally brusted laughing. <br/>"Serious Ron... Not in front of Freddie" he gestured at the pictures on the wall. <br/>That made Ron laugh even more. George smiled amused. It was the first time he didn't look sad saying his twin name. And suddenly all was right. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>Ron, Hermione and The Three Musketeers (now Angelina was part of the gang), decided to try the new items George and him were testing for the shop. </p><p>Angelina took a bite of the pastry. It was supposed to make her stronger and wiser in combat. <br/>"Are you sure you can beat me up, darling?" George teased her. <br/>"With or without this rubbish" Angelina said <br/>They started dueilling and Angelina seemed to be stronger than George but a bit slower. And finally George knocked her out. <br/>"Oops. Sorry about that" he helped stand up. <br/>Angelina smiled at George kind of blushing. <br/>"Oh bloody hell..."<br/>"There's a potion that athletes use" Hermione said "It helps you speed up but according to your body mass. Maybe it could help?" <br/>"Yeah perhaps..." George said <br/>"I'll write that down" Lee said. <br/>"So... What's next?" Ron asked. <br/>"These little speakers" Lee said taking out two tiny balls <br/>"What do they do?" Hermione ask<br/>"We betwitched them to alert you of some injustice happening within ten feet around" George said taking them into his hands. "Let's say your child is playing around and you want to make sure they are okay..."<br/>Angelina smiled at him. Specially when she mentioned kids. Ron knew she felt something for his brother. And he was pleased.<br/>"Everything with the super hero concept" she said<br/>"You put it in your ear and if something happens it would sound like a tiny alarm. And they will whisper where to go" Ron explained to his girlfriend. <br/>"The only problem is that it is too shinny when it rings. As if red light brusted out of your ears" Lee said. <br/>"Oh. That's brilliant!!" Hermione said. "Souds pretty cool and useful"<br/>"Always that tone of surprise" Ron teased her.<br/>Hermione smiled "Can I try them?"<br/>"Sure!" George said hanging her the tiny balls </p><p>Hermione put them on expectingly. They all wait a minute or so and then the tiny speakers began biping. And Lee was right, the red light was blinding them. They needed to fix it. <br/>"What are they saying?" Angelina asked. <br/>"Downstairs" Hermione whispered<br/>"What?" Ron asked<br/>"Downstairs?" Lee asked as well. <br/>Hermione nodded. </p><p>They all ran downstairs of the building. And they could see across the street a group of kids. One of them, the smaller one, was being harassed by the others. <br/>"Why would you need that horrible doll?" One of them were saying<br/>"It's not a doll, He is an action figure" the little boy said. <br/>"Uuhuu so masculine. It is a doll to me" <br/>"Give it back!" <br/>"Come get it!" They other children laughed. The little boy trying to catch his toy. They seemed of about 9 or 10. So little. <br/>Ron exchanged glances with his friends. <br/>"Oi!" he yelled "Leave him alone" <br/>"You the bloody hell are ya?" <br/>Ron started loosing his patient. He approached the group. <br/>"I said leave him alone" he took out his wand. <br/>The other children laughed but they seemed scared. <br/>"I don't wanta!" <br/>"Wait isn't he Harry Potter's friend?"<br/>"Nah"<br/>"I don't even remember his name"<br/>Ron was not offended. These just were kids. <br/>"You heard him. Leave him alone" Ron felt George beside him. "You want us to turn you all in nasty toads?"<br/>"And we can let you loose on the sewer later" Lee spoke. <br/>While they were distracted Hermione took the toy from the biggest boy hand. <br/>"Here" she smiled and the little one smiled back with his eyes watery. <br/>"What are you waiting for?" Angelina asked pissed "Leave!" <br/>The kids ran away. <br/>"Thank you!" the smaller one said embarrassed and ran towards the other side. </p><p>"It works!" Lee exclaimed<br/>"Although we have to fix the lights" George said<br/>"But it works!" Lee said excited.<br/>"How should we call them?" Angelina asked.<br/>"The whisperers. The twin whisperes" George said  . "Like me and Freddie"<br/>They all agreed with that name.</p><p>"Cool. Now we have tons of products to make still" Ron snorted <br/>"Be patient Ronald" Lee said smiling "Let's go inside and celebrate with butterbeers" <br/>"Yeah. George?" Angelina asked<br/>"Sure" <br/>Ron looked at Hermione. She was smiling so brightly, looking directly at Ron. Which made him blush. <br/>"I reckon we have something to continue at my apartment..." she whispered on his ear. <br/>Ron giggled. <br/>"Coming Ronnie?" George asked.<br/>"I will go with Hermione instead" he said grabbing her hand.<br/>"Oh Merlin. Are you going to shag?" Lee asked. Which made everyone laugh. And Ron and Hermione blushed. <br/>"Oh shut up" Hermione said and drag Ron out of there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The right track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mentions of depression by the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione wanted so badly for everything to go back to normal. Well, her normal. After the incident with Mr. Spencer, he apologized several times but Hermione wasn't convinced he ment it. The work environment didn't feel safe anymore. Hermione flinched everytime Mr. Spencer came near her and honestly she couldn't enjoy it anymore, even though she used to love her job. <br/>After discussing it with Ron and Harry, Hermione decided it was not worth it continuing like that. It broke Hermione's heart though, this ment that her dream of being Minister of Magic was even harder now. But she wanted to be in peace again. <br/>So that morning she walked into The Ministry willing to quit. But before she could do so, she encounter Kingsley by her office. <br/>"Hermione, good morning" Kingsley smiled <br/>"Good morning Kingsley, or should I say Minister?" <br/>"Kingsley please" he said "Can you step into my office?" </p><p>Shit. What could possibly happen now? Hermione thought perhaps the little fight between Ron and her boss, caused something bad. Perhaps Mr. Spencer complained about her. Perhaps she was in trouble. And not only her, but Harry, Ron and the rest of her friends. She followed Kingsley to his office.</p><p>"Is everything okay, Kingsley. With you I mean" Hermione asked closely following his steps. <br/>Kingsley turned around and smiled "Yeah, very busy but okay. You know how it is"<br/>Hermione didn't know. But she wanted. One day perhaps. <br/>"Yeah I imagine"<br/>"Hey... Can you convince Harry and Ron to work here? We missed them as aurors" <br/>Hermione sighed "Trust me Kingsley I've tried. They won't listen. Well at least Harry. Ron is very happy working with George" <br/>Kingsley smiled "Harry is a crack head isn't he?" he asked "I know that he would do anything for his friends. Just like James used to"<br/>Hermione knew pretty well how stubborn Harry was. And she was worried about him. She knew the war and everything was even harder for Harry. He had scaped death so many times. He had lost so many people. And he felt guilty. Although he acted tough, like the everyone's hero and he was kind of loosing himself. <br/>"Harry would be a great auror" she said "Ron as well. But they don't like to be treated like royalty just because they saved everyone's butt, but because of their talent"<br/>Kingsley giggled "I know. And trust me Hermione if I could change every brain in The Ministry, I would. But they must know that there's no turning back. You three specially will always been known for your actions during the war. Better use that on your advantage"<br/>Hermione nodded. He was right. They could never change the fact that Harry was famous, therefore them as well. They couldn't change what they had done. They should be proud of it. Hermione as well. She was talented, and intelligent. She wouldn't let an asshole decide her future. Any of her friend's future.<br/>"I'll try to talk to them. I promise" </p><p>They arrived at Kingsley's office. Hogwarts castle was seen on the magic window. Hermione felt nostalgic. She missed that place so much. She looked around but for Hermione's surprise, they weren't alone. Mr. Spencer was there as well. Shit. <br/>"I don't understand Kingsley. What is he doing here?" <br/>Mr. Spencer sighed. <br/>And Kingsley kept smiling "Please Hermione, sit down" She did so<br/> "Mr. Spencer told me what happened" Kingsley said in a more serious tone.<br/>Hermione was nervous. What did Mr. Spencer tell him? She didn't want Kingsley to see her as something she wasn't. <br/>"It wasn't my fault!" Hermione cried. It was all that she could say. <br/>"I know don't worry" Kingsley answered smiling. <br/>What? Hermione looked puzzled. <br/>"I told Mr. Shacklebolt it was my fault Hermione" Mr. Spencer interrupted "I ment what I said, I'm really sorry about everything" <br/>Hermione didn't understand what was going on. She looked at Kingsley in search of an answer. <br/>"Mr. Spencer just quitted" he explained.<br/>"What?" This time Hermione said it out loud. <br/>"Yes" Mr. Spencer sighed "And don't worry it's not because of you. Everything that happened made me realize how lonely I feel" </p><p>He made a pause but nobody said anything.<br/>"I left my family in America when I was very young. I wanted to have better opportunities here in the UK. But I never wrote to them again. I became a lonely person Hermione, blinded for what I could achieve. I forgot we all need the company of someone, someone to turn to. Someone to love" he sighed again "I'm sorry I got attached to you. You were the only one that was nice to me, that was close to me. I guess I misinterpreted your feelings. And there is no deny you are truly beautiful Hermione" </p><p>Hermione was lost. She had been so angry with this man for the last week, but now she felt sorry for him. Hermione had never seen Mr. Spencer with someone rather than his work mates. And he was right, being so caught up at work had droven her away from her friends, even her parents. <br/>"It's okay" she said looking down. <br/>"Mr. Spencer also recommended a replacement for him" Kingsley said "You, Hermione" <br/>Hermione opened her eyes in surprise. <br/>"What? Me?" <br/>"Yes, you" Kingsley smiled<br/>"You deserve it Hermione" Mr. Spencer said "You had worked so hard. You are the brightest witch I know. I couldn't think of anyone better for the job. You have so many good ideas for changing laws and The Ministry itself" he smiled slightly "It is also an apology for making you uncomfortable"<br/>Hermione couldn't avoid smiling. Was this real? Was it a dream? <br/>"Kingsley do you agree?" she asked<br/>"I couldn't agree more" he answered "The position is there for you if you want it. And this means we will work together more. And I would love that" <br/>Hermione snorted. She couldn't believe it. <br/>"So what do you say Hermione, want to be the next Deputy Head of the department?"<br/>Hermione giggled "Yes!" she coughed "I mean thank you so much Kingsley" then she turned to her former boss "And thank you Mr. Spencer"<br/>Mr. Spencer smiled "I'm pretty sure, you will do better than me. Maybe with you, Mr. Shacklebolt and perhaps Potter, could change The Ministry for good"<br/>"We will try, won't we Hermione?" Kingsley asked<br/>Hermione nodded "Sure we will"<br/>Hermione was recluntant but she decided to hug Mr. Spencer. He had been nice to her and this ment she had already forgave him. <br/>"Thank you again, Mr. Spencer"<br/>Farrell Spencer was in shock but he smiled "No problem Hermione, no problem"</p><p>Hermione was beaming. Everything was coming back to track. She had so many plans to restore The Ministry and it's laws. S.P.E.W could finally come to reality. She could change pureblood laws against other blood statues. She could help Draco's Family come clean. She could change laws for Magical Creatures. This wasn't for her at all, this was for the whole Wizarding World. </p><p>But then Ron and Harry came to Hermione's mind. All he friends, her parents. She hadn't seen them in a long time. She hadn't had time to relax, have a butterbeer with them and just have a laugh. She didn't want to end up like Mr. Spencer. All bitter and alone. Work was one thing, but her personal life was another one. And it was as important. </p><p>Hermione decided to throw a party that Friday. She hadn't told anyone the good news. Not even Ron. She wanted it to be a surprise. And she just wanted to see everyone again. <br/>"Ronnie!" she screamed practically jumping "Have I told you I love you?" <br/>She said when her two best friends arrived. <br/>"Are you drunk again?" Ron asked "Or high? Hermione your parents will be here in a minute" <br/>Hermione stopped smiling. And she hit her boyfriend.<br/>"Fucking wanker"<br/>"Ouch"<br/>"Can't I just be happy? I have to be drunk or high? Am I that bitter?" she hit him again.<br/>"Ouch!" <br/>Harry was laughing.<br/>"Harry be happy for me" Hermione said "I have great news"<br/>"What news?" Harry asked<br/>"It's a surprise" Hermione said hugging him. "Oh and that reminds me. We need to talk"<br/>Harry and Ron exchanged looks. There she was again. Old Hermione. </p><p>But before Hermione could talk, more people arrived to her party. She invited everyone she could think of: The Weasley's, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Draco. And her parents. She had missed them a lot. <br/>"Mom! Dad!" Hermione jumped to hug them.<br/>"Hello sweetie" her mother smiled. <br/>"Look at this nice place" Mr. Granger said looking around "Did you do all this with magic?" <br/>Hermione smiled. Her father was still amazed by magic. <br/>Ron approached carefully.<br/>"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger" he said offering his hand "Nice seeing you again" <br/>"Nice seeing you again son"<br/>Harry greeted them as well.<br/>"So Ron, Hermione told us about the marriage proposal" Mrs. Granger said "I don't understand why she said no"<br/>Ron went bright red.<br/>"Mom!" Hermione protested <br/>"So you wanted to marry my daughter?" Mr. Granger asked "What are your intentions with her?" <br/>If it was possible Ron went even redder. <br/>Harry and Hermione laughed. <br/>"Oh well... I..."<br/>"Oh son I was kidding" Mr. Granger laughed.<br/>"Oh" Ron was as red as his hair. He looked adoreble.</p><p>Hermione eventually told the news to Family and friends. Everyone roared in cheers and congratulations. Her parents told her they were very proud. Although Hermione had to explain to them what she would do. </p><p>After a few hours, everyone else left. And Hermione stayed with Ron, Harry and surprisingly Malfoy. Or Draco. <br/>"So let me get this straight" Harry said with a bottle in hand "The bloke kissed you, then apologized and then gave you his job?" <br/>Hermione nodded.<br/>"Mate I think you have competition" Harry smiled at Ron.<br/>"Fucking tossard" Ron said.<br/>"Don't worry Ronnie. You are the one I love" she kissed him.<br/>"Arrrg" Harry and Draco protested. <br/>"He was feeling lonely and he developed feelings for me" Hermione blushed <br/>"Fucking tossard" Ron repeated.<br/>"But that's not what I got the job" Hermione said <br/>"Of course Hermione we know" Harry said<br/>"You are so talented, brilliant" Ron added<br/>"And you worked your butt out" Draco added as well.<br/>Hermione smiled. She placed her head on Ron's chest, now feeling comfortable. <br/>"I think we can change things within the Ministry" she said "And not only us. Kingsley insists you should come back to The Auror Department. Ronnie. Harry" she looked between her friends. <br/>"Here we go again..." Harry moaned. <br/>"Harry! What exactly are you doing with your life?" <br/>"She has point Potter..." Malfoy said<br/>"I'm sorry I'm taking a break"<br/>"Taking a break from what?" Ron asked<br/>"Ron. You know how they are. I won't come back without you"<br/>"Harry, mate. I thought that my thing was being an auror but I'm happy helping George. He needs me now" <br/>Hermione was melted by Ron's words. He was so bloody perfect. She kissed his cheek.<br/>"Harry... You can do this..." Hermione squeezed his hand.<br/>"Yes Potter. You can do anything. You casted a bloody Patronus at 13"<br/>"How do you know that?" <br/>Malfoy smiled "It's on bloody Chocolate Frog Card" <br/>Harry rolled his eyes.<br/>"Harry..." Hermione insisted<br/>"No"<br/>"Mate.." Ron began<br/>"No... Just stop okay?" Harry stood up stressed "I have always been destined to do great things. And I did. And everyone is now telling what I should do next. They are like 'Oh Potter you should do this or Potter should do that' and 'Potter is a hero' but nobody fucking asks me how I'm doing. How the bloody war and being everyone's hero let me fucking exhausted. I'm just tired of everything and everyone telling me what to do and what to be. I don't deserve everything you say I do. I just want to be normal. If I were normal nobody would've died for me. Fuck!!"</p><p>He finished sighing. Nobody said a word but Hermione's heart was broken. Harry had gone through a lot. All of them had but he on the most. <br/>"Harry..." she hugged him thinking of what to say.<br/>"We all have been through a lot Potter, but our bloody lives continue" Malfoy said <br/>"Oh yeah? None of you were the Chosen One. Bearly surviving every year, watching so many people die around you, having a bloody connection with Voldermort, seeing into his mind, literally dying and coming back to life... I just..." he sighed <br/>"Mate... It's okay" Ron said <br/>"I'm gonna take a walk" Harry began to leave.<br/>"Harry!" Hermione cried after him.<br/>"Leave him alone, love" Ron stroked her hair. </p><p>Maybe everything was working for Ron, Draco, Hermione, George, Ginny, Neville and Luna but Harry was still broken. And Hermione promised herself she needed to do something to help her friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Dumbledore's Army 2.0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mention of depression and suicide attempt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco woke up to a knock on his door. It was Saturday, meaning he didn't have to work, so he could sleep late. Nobody had ever come to visit him at his flat at The Leaky Cauldron. Who could possibly be? Maybe it was the bloody annoying room service. <br/>Draco moaned and stood up willing to shout at whoever was out there. But when he opened the door, standing there was a strange man. <br/>"Who the hell are you?" he asked<br/>"Draco..." and by the way he said it, Draco knew exactly who he was <br/>"Father?" <br/>"Shhhh. Just let me in. Please?" </p><p>"I took Polyjuice Potion to come and see you. I took some hair from a disgusting homeless. Diagon Alley is full of aurors around. It seems as if they multiply" <br/>Lucius (who looked like an old man) sat on Draco's bed while his son prepared tea. He definitely didn't know what to say or feel. <br/>"The Ministry is looking for you" Draco said placing the tray of tea in front of him, rather harshly I might say. "Why don't you just pay them and get away with it. Like you did last time, and the time before that"<br/>Lucius might've looked like another person but Draco still could sense the same hateful look he used to give him. <br/>"You know very well Draco. I don't have any money. They might send me to Azkaban. I'm not coming back there" Lucius hugged himself. The Malfoys hadn't talked about what happened to Lucius in Azkaban but his father wasn't the same after he came out. <br/>Draco didn't say anything.<br/>"How's your mother?" Lucius asked. <br/>"How's my mother?" Draco's blood was boiling "Are you joking father?" <br/>Lucius closed his eyes "I'm honestly worried about her" <br/>"Really? Okay I'm gonna tell you" Draco said sarcastically "She is depressed, anxious and she swallowed a bunch of sleeping potion viles. You want to know how I found her? Lying on the floor...."<br/>"Okay... Shut...up..."<br/>"She was pale, her eyes opened..."<br/>"SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Lucius hit the table. He had tears on his eyes. Eyes that were slowly turning into his usual grey color. <br/>"Do you think I wanted to leave your mother? You?" Lucius said "Do you think I'm not worried that you're living in this..." he looked around with disgust "place?" <br/>"You're just a coward" Draco whispered<br/>"I'm going to gather some money..."<br/>"Coward"<br/>"And I'm gonna take your mother out of that filthy place..."<br/>"Father..."<br/>"WE SHOULDN'T HAVE COME BACK!" he stood up "We need to leave. The three of us..." <br/>"Are you kidding me?" <br/>"Do you have any money Draco?"<br/>"What?" <br/>"Just some galleons to arrange papers... Get us a secret portkey..."<br/>"Father..."<br/>"Where do you keep it...?".<br/>"SHUT UP! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE" Draco yelled "And I'm not letting you take my mother away"<br/>Lucius stood there shocked. His facial expressions were coming back to normal. <br/>"Draco..."<br/>"If you want to fucking leave then do as you please" Draco continued "But I have a life here, I have a job, I have friends..."<br/>"Friends?" Lucius asked intrigued <br/>"I..."<br/>"Think about your mother. She is suffering Draco"<br/>"She is getting better... They are helping her"<br/>"She is fine. She just needs us. Her Family"<br/>"No..."<br/>"Draco..."</p><p>Draco was starting to get desperate. He was trying to be different. He wanted to be as brave as Potter. He wanted so badly to be part of that little group. He wanted to have friends. And enjoy life. Not be drawn back to his father issues. Not again. </p><p>"I can help you... I can talk to Kingsley..." Draco began<br/>"Kingsley? You mean the Minister?" Lucius asked "What are you friends with him? What now Draco? Are you going to tell me you're friends with bloody Potter as well?" Lucius snorted.<br/>Draco didn't answer. He looked at his father. He was back to himself. Longer hair, bags under his eyes. And he was wearing a homeless robes. Draco never thought he was going to see him like that. <br/>"Do you think they are going to spare me Draco? Us?" he asked "They will never forget we served The Dark Lord. They will never forget what we did. Just think about it..."<br/>Draco had a knot on his throat for some reason. <br/>Lucius sighed "Just do me a favor. Please" he said "I have a bit of Polyjuice Potion left. Let me turn into you. To get out of here and go and see your mother please" he had tears on his eyes "Please Draco, I miss her. I promise I won't do anything stupid" <br/>Draco sighed crossing his arms. Narcissa would love to see her husband. He took one of his hair and gave it to his father.<br/>"Thank you son" Lucius took it and put it on a vile "Just let me know what you think. About leaving, starting over. As new people. I miss you. I love you. You and your mother..."<br/>Lucius looked broken. He drank the potion and struggled before turning into his son. Draco gave his  twin a set of robes.<br/>"Thank you son" he said "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything" <br/>And the other Draco left carefully.</p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome back to the first reunion of Dumbledore's Army 2.0." Everyone clapped and cheered "Not all of us could be here. There are members that are busy, or in another country, or we lost track of them and some members passed away..." Potter coughed. "Well anyway... I think we need to protest against some injustice happening within the Ministry. Just like we did with the injustice bloody Umbridge was implacing at Hogwarts" <br/>"Yeaah!" Someone shouted<br/>"Okay. Okay. But first I would like introduce our new member. Before you are shocked, yes he was a bloody tossard" Potter laughed "But he is trying to be a good lad. And he's proven to be a good assistant. Well anyway, welcome our new member: Draco Malfoy!" <br/>Draco sighed and came out of the kitchen. There were currently at Grimmaund Place, where the first Dumbledore's army reunion was going to be held. Draco saw many familiar faces but he couldn't remember their names. Let's see there was Weasley, Hermione, Longbottom, Luna, the other Weasley, the kid who used to comment on Quidditch matches, another black girl, another blond girl, other lad he didn't know, and other lads Draco believed were Potter's roommates. Everyone looked at him with a mixture of  disgust and hate. Draco walked towards Potter without saying a word.<br/>"Is this a joke?" the Quidditch commentator finally said  <br/>"What is he doing here Harry?" a blond girl asked.<br/>"Well that's a good question" Potter answered "Look I know he has been mean to all of us at certain point..."<br/>"Most of the time" another lad commented<br/>"I know Seamus but he is trying to change and he wants to help... Right?" Potter looked at Draco. <br/>Draco looked around. Everyone was expecting him to talk. He sighed.<br/>"Okay..." Draco said "I... shit... I was a completely wanker, okay? I wouldn't even remember what I did you if you ask me. I don't even remember most of your names..."<br/>"Nice..." the black girl said<br/>"But... Potter is right. I'm trying... I... I'm sorry... For what I might have done to you" he swallowed "And becoming a death eater. And basically everything, okay? I really want to help" <br/>There was silence for a while, then:<br/>"No offense Malfoy, but I don't believe you" a lad said "Nobody changes like that so easily"<br/>"Shut up, Mcmillan" Ron snorted.<br/>Shit. Draco was loosing patience. <br/>"I didn't say I completely changed, okay?" Draco answered annoyed <br/>"I believe if someone puts their mind to it, they can truly change" Luna said smiling at Draco. He smiled back. <br/>"I thought Dumbledore's Army was about what Dumbledore believed. And Malfoy was a bloody death eater" a girl next to the Mcmillan boy said <br/>"Exactly Hannah" Longbottom responded "Dumbledore would've accept anyone who felt a bit of remorse. I mean he forgave S-snape of all people" <br/>"I'm not like Professor Snape" Draco protested.<br/>"Okay listen up!" Potter said. Everyone payed him attention. He was the authority. <br/>"We all have bloody changed after the war. We are not the same we were 5 years ago, 10 years ago. At first I didn't believe it because Bloody Draco Malfoy was a nightmare to all of us" <br/>Draco looked down embarrassed.<br/>"But I've seen it first hand. He has changed. He is really trying"<br/>"I've seen it too" Weasley commented<br/>"Me too" Hermione added smiling at Draco.<br/>"Me too" Longbottom said<br/>"I've always known he was a sweet bon underneath" Luna said. Draco blushed.<br/>"Surprisely I've seen it too" the other Weasley said "Really lads"<br/>"And everyone who is willing to help the cause should be in our side"<br/>Potter looked at everyone. The others weren't convinced. <br/>"Stop being whiny bitches and be forgiven for once in your life! We all have made mistakes" Potter continued "Don't act so innocent right now!" <br/>"Well..." said a black boy who shared dorms with Potter "It would be cool to have a Slytherin addition to Dumbledore's Army" <br/>"They are ambitious, right babe?" another boy asked. He nodded giving him a kiss on the cheek. <br/>"Yeaah. And everyone should listen to Harry. He has an Order of Merlin now" the older Weasley said smirking "He can't be wrong about Malfoy..." <br/>"Okay... George. Thank you" Potter said embarrassed "All those in favor of adding Malfoy to the team?" he raised his hand. <br/>Draco looked around. Everyone raised their hands except for the blond girl named Hannah and the Mcmillan boy. <br/>"So. I guess it is settled" Potter said smirking "Welcome to Dumbledore's Army 2.0 Draco Malfoy"</p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>The rest of the afternoon, the group talked about their plans to protest against the Ministry and other stuff. At the end, Weasley suggested to get some drinks to celebrate the comeback of Dumbledore's Army. Draco didn't drink. His encounter with his father reminded him of his actions and got him thinking. He was part of the group now. They kind of accepted him. He couldn't leave now. </p><p>Draco was the last one to leave Grimmaund Place, mainly because he didn't want to go back to his flat. In case his father came back. He couldn't handle it again. </p><p>After Weasley and Hermione left at last, Draco thought it was his turn to leave as well. <br/>"I should go Potter" <br/>But Potter was bloody drunk <br/>"Okaay..." he stood up to grab another drink but almost tripped. He laughed.<br/>Malfoy couldn't leave him when he was so adorable. Shit. <br/>"You should stop drinking Potter..." <br/>"I'm fineee..." but Potter was very dizzy trying to serve himself another glass. <br/>Draco just smiled watching him. <br/>"Oi! We should toast" <br/>"What? Why?" <br/>"Well" Potter sat down again. Next to Draco "A Malfoy in Dumbledore's Army. Who would've thought? Cheers for that" <br/>He took another gulp. <br/>"Thank you for defending me Potter" Draco said "They really listen to you" <br/>Potter smiled "Yeah. Well... I would do anything for my friends" <br/>"I am your friend?" <br/>Draco's heart started racing for some reason.<br/>"Just slightly... Sort of" Potter laughed.<br/>Draco found himself getting closer and closer. He could smell Potter's Fireweiskey breath. But it didn't smell bad, it was mixed with mint. Draco just stared at him lost into those green eyes. Very kind, and warm green eyes. They brought him comfort. Not like the stone cold eyes of his father. <br/>"Whot?" Potter asked<br/>And Draco couldn't take it anymore. He kissed him. Draco moved his mouth, toungue. But Potter's mouth was static. He was in shock. He didn't want this. Draco pulled away. <br/>"Oh shit... I should probably go..."<br/>He stood up to leave.<br/>"Bye!" It was all that came out of Potter's mouth on a high-pitched tone. His eyes were still wide opened.<br/>Draco sighed and stormed out of there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Neville's interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Dumbledore's Army meeting, Neville was exhausted. All he could think about was cuddling under his sheets. But he had papers to grade. Sprout was now giving him more and more work to be acquainted with the job. Neville adored teaching, specially about something he loved. </p><p>"Bye Neville" Luna said goodbye giving him a kiss on the cheek. She have been so nice to him, since Neville told her about Hannah. They exchanged letters when Neville was at Hogwarts. Now seeing Hannah at the meeting broke his heart. He really missed her.<br/>"Bye Luna" Neville smiled.<br/>"Neville!! Neville!" Hannah ran towards them. Shit. Neville didn't want this to be awkward at all. <br/>"Can I talk alone with Neville please?" Hannah said to Luna, kind of resentful. <br/>But Luna simply smiled "Of course" and she left. </p><p>"Han..."<br/>"Nev..." <br/>They said at the same time. Which made them smile. <br/>"I've been meaning to talk to you for the last week" Hannah said "But I guess your job keeps you busy" <br/>"You should've sent me a letter..."<br/>"I wanted to speak in person" </p><p>"Bye sweetheart" Ernie passed by. <br/>"Bye Ernie"<br/>He sighed "Just a quick question. Has Potter lost his mind? Draco Malfoy in Dumbledore's Army?" <br/>"I know, what a wanker" Hannah agreed "Neville why did you vote for him?" <br/>"Harry is right. He has changed. He even apologized to me" <br/>"But he was a git to us" Ernie said "Specially you Neville. Him and Snape made your life miserable" <br/>Neville looked down. He didn't want to face Hannah now. Neville used to be so insecure when he was younger. He hated that part of him.<br/>"I know Ernie but life is about forgiving the ones who ask for forgiveness. It is the right thing to do" Neville said as confident as he could. <br/>Hannah and Ernie exchanged looks.<br/>"You should do it as well" he continued "I mean, Harry forgave you for not supporting him at The Triwizard Tournament. Wearing those 'Potter Stinks' pins... And when you believed he was The Heir of Slytherin"<br/>Now they looked embarrassed. <br/>"You're right Nev" Hannah smiled "Don't be a bitch Ernie..."<br/>"Oh shut up" Ernie rolled his eyes "Well, I trust Harry so..."<br/>Neville smiled. <br/>"Okay bye" he said<br/>"Bye!"<br/>"Bye Ernie"<br/>Ernie left. And before Neville could say anything, Hannah kissed him. </p><p>When she pulled back, Neville smiled.<br/>"What was that about?" he asked<br/>"An apology for being a bitch to you" Hannah sighed "I've been reading about it. The condition that you have"<br/>Neville rolled his eyes "You say it like it is some kind of illness"<br/>"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" she answered "I've read there are things and agreements we can make as a couple... So that we're both happy" <br/>"Really?" <br/>Hannah nodded.<br/>"I read that I should talk to you. Ask you about what you're comfortable with. And... Perhaps you can have sex..."<br/>"Hannah..."<br/>"Or maybe not" she smiled slightly.<br/>"I... " Neville sighed playing with Hannah's hair "I don't want you to think I'm not attracted to you, because I am. You're pretty and sexy" he smiled. Hannah smiled back.<br/>"But I'm not comfortable with sex. At least for now, okay?" <br/>Hannah nodded. <br/>"I think I really love you" she said "You're amazing Nev. So I'm willing to try..."<br/>"Try what?" <br/>"Whatever this means?... Don't know" she said "Although I really would like kids"<br/>"So are proposing me?" <br/>Hannah laughed. She was cute when she laughed.<br/>"If we get married, is it possible for me to have kids with you?" <br/>Neville nodded "Yeah. I can try that. Also there other ways to concieve"<br/>"Okay..."<br/>"Okay..."<br/>"Okaaay" Hannah smiled. <br/>Neville was relieved. It would be hard. Hannah would never understand how is to be different. And Hannah had a lot to understand still. But they can talk it through. <br/>"You can kiss me you know?" Neville said "I'd really like that"<br/>Hannah smiled "Okay. Just one question before"<br/>Neville looked at her expectingly.<br/>"You don't have any feelings for Luna?"</p><p>Neville thought perhaps he did. He had strong feelings for Luna when they dated. He truly loved her. He still did. But Neville realized those feelings were different now. She was his friend. His best friend. And Luna would always be in his life. But no. Neville loved Hannah now. And he really wanted to make things work with her. <br/>"She is just my friend. I really really like her and I'm not gonna stop seeing her, okay? So don't be a jelaous freak" he smiled "But I just have feelings for you now. Just you" <br/>Hannah responded with a kiss. <br/>"Okay Nevi. I trust you" she said "Do you want to go back to my place and cuddle?" <br/>"Love to. But I have to go back to Hogwarts" Neville kissed her forehead.<br/>Hannah made a pout. <br/>"See you on the weekend then?"<br/>"Okaay" Neville smiled giving her a kiss "Hey Hannah?"<br/>"Mmm?"<br/>"Thank you for understanding" <br/>"My pleasure"</p><p>The couple held hands and walked a bit before saying goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Midnight talks with portraits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mention of depression</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was feeling anxious. He was feeling down. It was one of those days when he felt like shit and nothing could help him. He kept thinking about his parents, about Sirius, about Remus. About their relationship. Why did they not tell him? Why did it feel like the only family he had, were like strangers to him? <br/>Dumbledore's Army meetings had been helping him to take his mind off things. But then again Hermione and Ron gave him concerned looks. Molly would keep asking him how he was. Arthur would still keep offering help to get a job. And he honestly wanted to be left alone. Also there was Malfoy. He didn't know how to behave around him anymore. He didn't even know what to think about the kiss. He wasn't into lads, or maybe yes. Harry didn't know. And there was Ginny. He truly loved her, right? Besides this was Malfoy. The fucking abuser wanker. But yet he had changed... <br/>Arrrg! Harry was confused about everything and he just wanted to dissapear. And the stupid protest was in 8 hours. Dumbledore's Army 2.0 had planned a huge protest and punch against The Ministry. To give their point of view. Harry believed there was no point anymore. He was thinking of missing it, but he was their leader. Everyone expected him to be there. <br/>Harry moaned and covered himself with his sheets. Finally getting some sleep.</p><p> Harry must've slept for two hours when he woke up again. It was still night time. He moved on his bed. Casted Lumos, Lumos Maxima, like he used to do at The Dursleys to calm him down. But nothing worked. He couldn't sleep. </p><p>Harry looked around. Pictures of his parents, of Sirius, Remus. Pictures of his friends of Ginny hunted him. We couldn't take it anymore. Harry got out of the room and went to Dumbledore's portrait placed on the living room. Perhaps talking to that empty portrait would help him. </p><p> "I'm feeling pretty shitty, okay?" he said. His voice echoed in the empty house of Grimmaund Place. Harry could hear Kreacher moving on his sleep.<br/>"I don't know what to do. And you were the only one who guided me. You would have a piece of advice or a clever phrase to lighten me. But now you're gone. And you fucking left me empty, lost, scared..."<br/>Harry sighed. The portrait remained empty. <br/>"What am I supposed to do?" he continued  "Everyone expects me to just move on. To get a job and be successful. But I'm scared..." he sighed "I'm actually scared that I won't be able to do anything on my own. That I won't have the same 'luck' I had when I was younger. My friends support. And your guidance. Because it is because of that, that I managed to do what I did. And what about the people who died?" Harry couldn't stop talking. Tears rolled down his face. <br/>"They deserved better than I did... I don't know how to be this leader and world changer everyone expects... I'm lost..." he started sobbing "Nobody understands but I am lost..." <br/>Harry covered his face on his hands sobbing like he hadn't done in a long time. He needed it. <br/>"I'm so sorry to hear that Harry" <br/>Harry jumped. He looked around to see Dumbledore on his portrait. He wasn't particularly smiling but his eyes were comforting. <br/>"Professor?" Harry asked wiping away his tears.<br/>"I guess I'm not your teacher anymore Harry. I'm dead, remember?" the portrait smiled.<br/>Harry didn't find it funny at all.<br/>"You were listening to me?" he sniffed.<br/>"Of course I do. I always do"<br/>"But you're always at Hogwarts..."<br/>"Yes. But somehow the two portraits work like a muggle telephone. I hear you correctly just like I'm listening Minerva snoring at the other side"<br/>Harry felt a knot on his throat.<br/>"If you've always listened, then why you never responded?"<br/>"I'm pretty sure I would've wanted you to manage things on your own. And not depend on my portrait. I'm dead Harry. There's nothing I can do"<br/>Harry was getting angry. <br/>"So that's how you work? You just assume things that are good for me? Like the fact that I had to bloody die to kill the horrocrux inside of me?" <br/>"Harry..."<br/>"I'm just really really angry because I needed you, I need you. And you don't give a shit anymore about me. What you think because I am an adult now, I don't need help with anything? You don't think I don't feel lonely or crave someone to talk to?"<br/>"Harry..."<br/>"You know what? Forget it! I don't know what I am talking to you. You're just a fucking portrait. You're not him. His gone, he is dead... Shit!"<br/>Harry kicked his chair buring his face on his hands again. <br/>There was silence at the House. Only interrupted but Kreacher's soft complaints about his master not letting him sleep. <br/>"You're right Harry" the portrait finally said "I'm just a portrait. I don't know what the real Dumbledore would truly do now. I only act based on his memory"<br/>Harry looked at him thinking he was not helping at all.<br/>"But I can try giving you advice, would you listen? Because based on what you told me, you are not listening to your friends..."<br/>"Because they are forcing me..."<br/>"And they are right" Dumbledore said "Do not feel guilty for being special. You were born special. You were ment to be someone on the spotlight. That's not necessarily a bad thing"<br/>"It is" Harry murmured<br/>"A few can touch the magic string, and noisy fame is proud to win them: Alas for those that never sing, but die with all their music in them! (*)" Dumbledore's portrait proclaimed.<br/>"What? What does that mean?" Harry asked confused.<br/>"No idea honestly! I must've read it somewhere when I was alive" Dumbledore said smirking "But the point is that there are incredible things you could do with your fame and talent"<br/>"But..."<br/>"Harry, do you think I fancied being recognized worldwide? Winning uncountable prizes and awards? Hell no. It is awkward. Specially since I made so many mistakes, including Ariana's death. But I used that to change laws, to take a job at Hogwarts that would help unnumbered generations of witches and wizards to learn about magic but also the right values of life" <br/>Harry didn't answer.<br/>"There's no need to complain about a reality you cannot change. You cannot change who you are, what your name means to the Magical Community, what you've done, who you've lost" Dumbledore continued "But use it Harry. You can do great things. Even better things than me. You're humble. Power doesn't affect you like me. You think about others not like me. You can actually change things if you wish to" <br/>Harry sighed.<br/>"You didn't do things so badly. You were a great Wizard as well" <br/>Dumbledore smiled "People had told me that"<br/>Harry smiled as well "I really miss you, you know?" <br/>"I'm not here anymore. But as a portrait, I could provide you with some kind of guidance" Dumbledore said "Although I'm pretty sure you won't need it. You're not an 11 year old. You're a man Harry. And you're not alone. Many people care about you. Just talk to them. Let them know that you're not mainly their hero, but you're human as well" <br/>Harry nodded.<br/>"Thank you Professor"<br/>"I'm a portrait Harry. I'm not your Professor"<br/>"Okay. Professor portrait"<br/>Dumbledore smiled. <br/>"Now if you excuse me, I was having a really nice conversation with Sir Nicholas..."<br/>"Wait Dumbledore..."</p><p>But the portrait was empty again. It seemed so close to having him around again. But Harry needed to distinguish between portraits and reality. Dumbledore was dead. He sighed. Now his eyes were closing. He looked at his watch. Harry still had a few hours before the protest. He lied in bed thinking about the words he just heard. Was it really worth it to cry about the past? He could still do something valuable. Dumbledore's Army was doing something big tomorrow. Harry thought he perhaps wanted to be an influence on people. Just like Dumbledore was on him. And with that thought, he fell asleep. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>Harry woke up to a dog barking. He opened his eyes and with his blurry vision saw the form of Padfoot. Harry blinked quickly and put on his glasses. It wasn't Padfoot. It was a Patronus. Ron's patronus. <br/>"Mate, were are you? We are waiting for you! Move your butt!" Ron's voice emanated from the patronus Terrier. <br/>Oh shit!! Harry was late to the protest. He had fallen asleep. Shit. He woke up quickly and dressed up with what he could. Running downstairs, grabbing his wand and apparenting to London to get to the Ministry. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>Harry arrived panting to the Ministry Entrance in one of the London Phone Boots. Dumbledore's Army 2.0 was already gathered there. <br/>"There he is" Ron said<br/>"See? I told you he was coming" Hermione crossed her arms. Shit people genuinely thought he was going to leave them?<br/>"I'm sorry lads" Harry said out of breath "I overslept"<br/>Everyone looked at him seriously. <br/>"That's your big excuse?" Malfoy said. Ever since the kiss incident, he had been very bitchy. Like his old self. "Some might believe you don't care anymore"<br/>"I really care guys. I do"<br/>"Shut up Malfoy, he is here. Isn't he?" Harry smiled when he spotted Ginny. She had taken some time from her tour to help her friends with this. But then he remembered about Malfoy and his heart flipped. Shit. Specially since Malfoy rolled his eyes with hate. Okay. Romantic problems for later.<br/> "I really think that we can change things and use our voices. I mean we are kids that fought at the war and saved those old lazy assholes in there... Right?" Harry said and everyone cheered. Harry smiled.<br/> "Okay lads... and ladies... I trust you. You are all strong and talented. Everyone remembers what to do?"<br/> Harry saw many faces nodding. <br/> "Okay. Let's kick some ministry asses and do what we need to do!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The quote Dumbledore said is from Oliver Wendel Holmes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. We need changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The season was over for the year. The Harpies had won the amount of Quidditch games to get to finals next year. But the Harpies had a Winter brake to spend the Holidays with their families. Ginny couldn't wait to go back home. Harry, Ron and Hermione had told her everything that they were working on for Dumbledore's Army 2.0. And she wanted to be back for the protest. Ginny loved a good riot. <br/>"Let's stay in Amsterdam. Isn't it a beautiful place to spend Christmas?" Zöe asked Ginny while she packed. <br/>Ginny sighed. She had been trying to be friendly but not lead her on. <br/>"I can't. I have to go home"<br/>"Ginny..."<br/>"Zöe" she said "I'm sorry... I love spending time with you. And all the girls..." she tried it not to sound in a bad way. "But I need to go home. And see my family, see my friends, help them with the revolution I told you about... I want to see..." Harry. But Ginny didn't say that.<br/>"I understand" Zöe simply said.<br/>Ginny looked at her. Zöe seemed dissapointed. <br/>"I can't feel the way you want me to feel" Ginny whispered. <br/>Zöe was quiet for a while. <br/>"You love him. Don't you? The scar boy?" <br/>Ginny nodded. It was true. She loved him.<br/>"Shit. I somehow knew it" Zöe said "But I didn't want to admit it to myself" <br/>"Sorry Zöe" <br/>"What do you see in that skinny guy with glasses?" Zöe joked. Ginny smiled. <br/>"He is amazing... He is the Chosen One remember?"<br/>Zöe raised her shoulders. She was the first person that Ginny met that wasn't fascinated by Harry Potter.<br/>"Well he is lucky. You're amazing too" <br/>Ginny blushed. She adored Zöe. As her friend. She was such a badass and cool. But Ginny knew her in reality. Her soft side. The girls in the Harpies had been her family for months. <br/>"Friends?"<br/>"Always ginger baby" Zöe smiled. <br/>Ginny hugged her. She hoped she would find someone that Zöe truly deserves. <br/>"I'll see you next year" Ginny said with tears on her eyes. <br/>"Kick some asses at that riot thing. I know you can do it"</p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>The day of the protest arrived. It was early December so it was perfect to catch the Ministry at his calm and low point. </p><p> Everything was quiet, just random Ministry workers walking by, chatting slowly. The group of Dumbledore's Army sneaked in carefully. Trying to find their possisions. Ginny found hers with Harry. She gave him a big smile. Trying to say that this was going to work, everything would be okay. Harry smiled back, but Ginny could tell something was going on with him. Perhaps he was angry for the kiss between Ginny and Zöe. Or perhaps he had found somebody else. Just like she had told him. But it broke Ginny's heart. She didn't realize Harry would move on so quickly. Well, maybe it was nothing. Maybe she was exaggerating. </p><p>Harry took out his coin. He tapped it once and Ginny's coin glowed. She guessed the other's as well. It was time. Ginny and Harry took out their wands. Ginny thought about that time her whole family played a Quidditch Match with Harry and Hermione one summer. Everyone was happy and Fred was still alive. Perfect time. And she casted a Patronus. Ginny watched her horse running along the Ministry corridors with many other animals including Harry's stag.  </p><p>Many people had confused faces wondering where these patronuses came from, while their owners were hidden. There was silence, then soft murmuring of witches and wizards asking what was going on. Then.</p><p>"Purebloods" a patronus with the form of a ferret said. Ginny didn't know who it was. <br/>Silence. <br/>"Half-bloods" another fox patronus said (Seamus).<br/>"Muggleborns" Hermione's otter said.<br/>Whispering of a confused crowd.<br/>"They are equals" another patronus said<br/>"They are equals" another said from another corner.<br/>"They are equals, They are equals, They are equals" the voices of the patronuses echoed through the Ministry atrium. <br/>Silence.<br/>"What?"<br/>"What the bloody hell is going on?" <br/>Ministry workers were asking themselves. <br/>"Werewolves" Harry's stag voiced<br/>"Half Giants" Ron's terrier said<br/>"Vampires" another said<br/>"House elves" Hermione's otter shouted. <br/>"They have rights"<br/>"They have rights"<br/>"They have rights, they have rights, they have rights"<br/>The voices of different patronuses echoed again. <br/>"Goblins"<br/>"Merepeople"<br/>"Centaurs"<br/>"Giants"<br/>"Fairies"<br/>"Velaas"<br/>"They have rights!"<br/>"They have BLOODY rights!"<br/>"They have rights, they have rights, they have rights" <br/>Silence again. <br/>More loud muttering from the people gathered there. </p><p>Harry grabbed his broom and passed Ginny hers. <br/>"Ready Gin?" <br/>"Let's do it"<br/>They flew through the Ministry. Ginny could see her fellow friends doing their part. The plan consisted on blocking the entrances and exits of Ministry workers and people in general. Prevent them to continue with their activities. Gathered most of them in the atrium. So that they can be heard. Nobody would move until the group got some changes. They knew it not only depended on Kingsley but many influenced workers there as well. <br/>Harry and Ginny flew across the ceiling. Distracting everyone so their friends got to their part of the operation. Ginny heard many people gasping. Yelling Harry's name. Being something between angry and amazed. Harry and Ginny hit palms as they flew across each other. Ginny remembered how they used to play Quidditch together late at night. It involved a lot of snogging. Ginny's heart flipped. She was so in love with Harry. </p><p>The chaos within the Ministry became evident. Ginny saw many of her friends launching spells at wizards who didn't want to cooperate. There was a confused yelling from everyone wondering were The bloody Minister was. Ginny saw a group of aurors arriving to stop the commotion. Ron stopped them. <br/>"Wait! Don't do anything! Look it is Harry Potter. He has an important message to say" Ron shouted. <br/>They looked at Harry. Some of them recognized him for the time Harry had worked with them. Ginny knew they trusted him. Mostly everyone around respected Harry. </p><p>Harry descended to the fountain. Ginny landed besides Ron and Hermione. The two girls hit palms. <br/>Ginny saw the rest of Dumbledore's Army scattered across the place holding people or guarding entrances. Ginny even spotted the confused looks of her dad and her brother Percy. </p><p>"We fought in a bloody war" Harry began. Everyone went quiet and stared at him. "We almost died, we watched our family and friends died for a cause. We hated Voldermort because we didn't agree with what he was proclaiming. What was he proclaiming? Superiority of purebloods, discrimination, hate against everyone who didn't fit that standard. Death eaters killed and tutored on that behalf. And what happens now that Voldermort is dead? Nothing! Bloody nothing!" </p><p>Harry was so confident and angry. Ginny knew he was very calmed but when he got angry, he got angry. <br/>"Voldermort might be gone. Most of the death eaters are. But the discrimination, racism, superiority complex is still here. No laws had been changed. The Wizarding Community is practically the same. So I believe it is pretty unfair that so many people lost their lives for this cause for nothing. What's the point? Why am I a hero, if I didn't change anything? What was this war for?" <br/>Ginny was so proud of how confident Harry sounded. He was ment to be a leader. <br/>"This is the place where changes need to be made. The Ministry is the heart of the Wizarding Community. My name is Harry Potter and we are Dumbledore's Army. And we are not leaving until something is done about this. We need changes!"</p><p>Ginny smiled. She heard a clap from behind it was Malfoy. He was clapping. The members of Dumbledore's Army clapped and cheered as well. Some workers as well including Percy and her dad. <br/>Ginny saw Malfoys face. The way he was looking at Harry. She recognized it  since it was the same way she's been looking at him since she was 10. And everything kicked in. Perhaps she should have known it before. It had been too obvious. Malfoy was into her boyfriend. Or ex boyfriend? Oh shit. Did Harry felt the same? </p><p>"Well... I couldn't have said it better!" <br/>A voice pronounced from the crowd. Everyone looked at Kingsley who appeared to be just arriving with his personal guards. <br/>"What a nice way to start my day" he said smiling "Dumbledore's Army, I reckon we need to talk"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Baby Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco had been helping his father financially. Lucius came to see his wife once a week, disguised as him of course. Draco could tell he really cared. At least for her. And Narcissa seemed more happy and calmed but she wanted more than anything to go home. </p><p>But Draco had been keeping secrets from them. For startes, the fact that he was part of Dumbledore's Army. The Malfoys would never imagine such thing. Also the fact that he had bloody kissed Harry Potter. He had a crush on him since Hogwarts. Draco was too stubborn to admit that he fancied St. Pottah. So he tried denying it to others and specially himself. Then Draco left to Switzerland and he honestly thought he forgot about Potter. But then he was back and him and Potter became kind of friends and were close. And all Draco's feelings came back. But Draco was sure Bloody Potter didn't liked him back. </p><p>Now Draco was surely in trouble. His father would eventually find out about his little adventure with Dumbledore's Army. Draco was sure many of his father's former friends saw him today. Mr. Weasley did, the event will obviously be posted on The Daily Phophet. But Draco didn't care anymore. He was tired if being a bloody poppet. He was tired of everyone judging him for his name. He wanted to be different, to be good. </p><p>Draco didn't know why Kingsley called him into his office with the Golden Trio. They were the important ones, not him. Perhaps he was in trouble or something. As he always was. </p><p>"Well sit down" the Minister said taking his own chair. <br/>"Kingsley are you angry with us?" Hermione asked all of the sudden.<br/>He responded laughing "Of course not. That was amazing... I didn't know Dumbledore's Army was back"<br/>Draco didn't dare to speak.<br/>"Yeah, kind of. A different version" Weasley said looking at Draco. The Minister looked at him as well. Draco tried not to be embarrassed. <br/>"I see that...." Kingsley said "I got to say I am proud of you" he smiled looking at the other three "And I'm pretty sure Dumbledore would be too. Well done"<br/>"It was actually Harry's doing. We just followed" Hermione said<br/>Potter blushed which made him look adorable through Malfoy's eyes. He tried to look away.<br/>"Well it wasn't like that Hermione. We all worked on ideas .."<br/>"Stop being modest mate" Weasley commented.<br/>"Anyway" Potter tried to change the subject "I ment what I said Kingsley. About those changes?" <br/>The Minister wasn't angry. In fact he smiled politely<br/>"Of course" he sighed "Actually I wanted to apologize. I haven't been the Minister Dumbledore would've expected. I haven't done anything on his honour"<br/>"Don't say that!" Potter protested "You have done plenty. I'm really sure of it"<br/>"I've tried Harry. But once you are in the position lots of compromises, responsabities and duties crossed in your time" he shook his head "I'm pretty sure there are people more capable than me"<br/>"Oh sod off Kingsley. You are the best Minister so far" Weasley said "Even my dad says so. He is very happy with you"<br/>Shacklebolt smiled "Thank you Ron"<br/>"Maybe we can help you" Hermione said "It would be great to have more brains and wands willing for change in the operation"<br/>"That's exactly what I was about to say, Hermione" he continued "You have a nice position here. But I would need you too. Ron, Harry..."<br/>What the bloody hell? Why was Draco even here? It was like he didn't even exist. <br/>"I could help" Weasley said "But I can't work here. George needs me at the shop and I quite like working there. It's like I have a new purpose" he smiled and Hermione's gave him a kiss on the cheek. They grabbed hands. <br/>"Okay, Ron I understand" The Minister continued "What about you Harry?" <br/>Draco looked at Potter who was offly quiet, staring at his hands embarrassed. He looked around confused as everyone in the room was looking at him. Cute. See?<br/>"I... I don't know..."<br/>"Harry..." Hermione protested.<br/>"Honestly Harry. You can choose whatever area or department"<br/>"You don't have to do that because I am the Chosen One. I don't want that" <br/>"Harry, it's not like that"<br/>"But it is. At the end it is..."</p><p>"Oh For Merlins Sake's Potter!" <br/>Draco finally spoke. The group jumped as remembering he was there. Draco hadn't spoken with Potter since the kiss. Partly because he was embarrassed. But also because he was angry at him for not wanting him back. But let's face it. It was most embarrassment. <br/>"Stop moaning like you do and accept the bloody job. Did you see what happened downstairs? You bloody moved them. You have power over them and you can do whatever you bloody want with it. They would listen to you more than to Mr. Shacklebolt"<br/>Draco blushed and cleared his throat at the realization of he's just said. <br/>"No offense Minister"<br/>Draco waited to be shouted at or kicked out of the office. But the bloke simply smiled. <br/>"Non taken" he said "He is right Harry" Potter didn't dare to look at Malfoy in the eyes. "For whatever reason, they all respect you. You can help me to really change things" <br/>"Yes Harry" Hermione said "There's no worth working our asses out if those wizards won't listen to us" </p><p>Potter closed his eyes and then opened them looking directly at Draco. Which made his heart race. They looked into each other's eyes for a second. Draco panicked. And then Potter just smirked. <br/>"Okay. I would really like to be an auror again... Happy?" <br/>They all smiled.<br/>"Honestly mate. You would be the best auror" Weasley said rubbing his friends' hair.<br/>The best. Draco thought. <br/>"And that would help us a lot Harry, you have no idea" Mr. Shacklebolt smiled. </p><p>Draco finally cleared his throat. <br/>"Nice prep talk and all but... What am I doing here?" <br/>Draco now felt awkward. He just wanted to leave. Specially after that smile Potter gave him.<br/>"Oh yeah Malfoy" The Minister said "I'm sorry to inform you, your father is here"<br/>"What?" Oh shit, they got him, he thought. <br/>"That's what I taking care of before this whole thing"<br/>But Draco was already on his feet "Where is he?" <br/>The three friends looked at Draco with concerned faces.<br/>"Calm down Draco" Kingsley said "He came by himself, he handed himself to our aurors... He is downstairs. So as your mother"<br/>Draco went pale. He wanted to cry, scream but he couldn't let himself do it in front of them.<br/>"Harry. Since now you are an auror, I think this concerns you as well"<br/>No. Not Potter. Bloody hell no. <br/>"I..."<br/>"We lead Dumbledore's Army out, Harry" Hermione said eyeing concerned at Draco<br/>"Thank you for everything, mate" Weasley put an arm around his girlfriend. <br/>But Draco couldn't care less. He ran outside without even letting Kingsley tell him where his father was. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>They found Lucius in one of the interrogation rooms. He was sitting and talking in hush voices to a very concerned Narcissa. Two aurors pointing their wands at them.<br/>"Father!" Draco sounded angry. How stupid it was to come here by himself. But it was Narcissa who answered.<br/>"Draco!" she stood up with tears on her eyes and hugged her son. <br/>"Are you okay?" he asked her. <br/>Narcissa nodded sniffing "Your father is an idiot" she whispered<br/>"It is my fault!" Lucius said out loud. "Everything is my fault. I... I deserve a punishment... Yes .." and he sounded drunk. <br/>Draco closed his eyes on defeat. He was tired of this. He wanted to tell Kingsley and the aurors to just send him to Azkaban once and for all. <br/>"I am the bloody deatheater. Me.... Not them" Lucius pointed towards his son and wife "Just take me to the dementors. Me..." <br/>Narcissa sighed "Please sir. Be comprehensive. My husband is not in his right senses..." <br/>"It's okay Mrs. Malfoy..." The Minister began while Lucius kept talking.<br/>"Jus' put me the handcuffs already... What are you waiting for Auror? I'm a bad boy..." he sang. <br/>"We are getting to an arrangement for him and your family" <br/>"Oh Potter is here!" Lucius giggled "Look Draco! It's bloody Potter!" <br/>Potter was stuck on his feet. While Narcissa whispered on her son's ear.<br/>"What is he doing here, Draco?" <br/>"Harry is a member of the Auror Department now, aren't you?" The Minister said.<br/>"Ammm... Yeah..." Potter cleared his throat "Don't worry Mrs. Malfoy... "<br/>Narcissa looked at him with disgust. <br/>"... I will make sure they punish your husband on the right way, the way he deserves don't worry... For... It's a thank you. For ... Saving my life..." Potter finished looking down. <br/>Narcissa didn't answer. Just clinched to her son's arm. Lucius kept whispering drunk things and giggling now and then. Draco felt sorry for him. The man he used to admire as a kid, was now a sorry excuse of himself. <br/>"The Winzengamot will be excluded from this case Mrs. Malfoy" The Minister continued "I know how resentful they are of your husband. They wouldn't be fair. Instead we will get a new group of witches and wizard to decide on his trial, right Harry?" <br/>Potter nodded now more confident "Right"</p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>And as Kingsley said, Lucius trial was held the next day. Draco was surprised to see younger witches and wizards as judges. They even seemed forgein. That would be easy, since The name Malfoy, wouldn't influence them to take a decision. And Draco was grateful, towards Dumbledore's Army. But specially Potter, thanks to him and his speech, things were really starting to change at the Ministry.</p><p>Lucius' sentence was as follows:<br/>His crimes as a deatheater were already forgiven for the heroic action of his wife by saving the life of The Chosen One. And having paid for the reparations of most of the Hogwarts' damage. <br/>The position and use of dark objects was not as a serious crime. And Kingsley said that he won't make the same mistake by sending everyone to Azkaban for minor crimes. Lucius would have to stay home. And if he were to leave, he was supposed to be accompanied by aurors. Also aurors will be constantly watching Malfoy Manor in case something happens. <br/>Speaking of the house, Lucius would have to inherite the Manor to Draco before dying. Draco now owner of the place would be obliged to hand to the Ministry every dark or cursed object. And only use normal and regular magic on the house. Otherwise, aurors would know and another trial would begin.</p><p>Draco and Narcissa were grateful. In other circumstances, Lucius would've been sent to Azkaban or sentenced to receive the Dementors kiss. The Malfoys would have to adjust but at least they would be together. Now Draco had to find the right time to tell his parents what he had been up to. And who were his friends now. And perhaps tell them how he felt about a certain boy with a lighting scar. Well he didn't even know himself. It was just a bloody kiss. And obviously, Lucius and Narcissa would hate it. Baby steps, Draco guessed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Double Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron watched as boys, girls and teenagers gathered in front of the little stage they had prepared. It was almost Christmas and The Weasley Wizard Wheezes had announced they would be realizing the new merch for that season. They had worked so hard on it. Ron was actually proud. <br/>"Okaay... Gather around Witches and Wizards, Lads and Ladies, boys and girls... We have a very special surprise for you..." George announced with Sonorous charm. <br/>"Now you may be wondering, did the Weasleys actually realized new merch for us? Yes my friend, we did so..." George continued "But before we present them to you. I want to speak a few words...This wouldn't have been possible if I didn't have the encouragement of my family. But specially and most special the help from my brother Ron" George put his arm around Ron's shoulder "And before you ask, no ladies, he is not single. He is tained by a very jelaous girlfriend" <br/>Everyone laughed. Ron blushed and he saw Hermione blowing him a kiss through the crowd. She was standing in the back, next to Harry. He smiled back. </p><p>"I also want to thank my two very special friends, Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson. They are the master brains behind most of this beautiful collection so a round of applause for them" <br/>The crowd clapped and cheered. Lee bowed comically and Angelina seemed embarrassed. <br/>But George continued "I just want to dedicate this new merch to my... My favourite person in the world. He died as a hero, always with a smile on his face. Fred, Freddie" George eyes were filling up with tears "I miss you every day man, you have no idea how. But life continues and everything that we sacrificed won't be in vain. Because Weasley Wizard Wheezes is going to continue for long!!"<br/>Even more cheering. George wiped out his tears and sniffed "This is for you brother. I hope you enjoy it from whenever you are. For Fred!"<br/>"For Fred!" many people cheered, specially the ones who knew Fred personally. Ron sighed trying to swallowed the tears threathening to appear. </p><p>"Okaay..." George finally said "Who wants to be the first volunteer to test our product?"<br/>Many children and teens raised their hands. <br/>"Mmm many many volunteers..." George said thinking "What do you reckon Ronnie?" <br/>Ron looked around and he recognized the little black boy they have encountered in Hogsmade. The same that preached him and called him 'cool'. Ron smiled and pointed at him. The boy's face lit up and climbed to the stage beaming. <br/>"Thank you Mr. Weasley!" he said to Ron. <br/>Ron smiled at him "It's okay lad" <br/>"Okaay little man" George said "What's your name?"<br/>"Louis"<br/>"Okay, Louis. Are you ready?" <br/>Louis nodded nervously. <br/>George handed him a little box which appeared to be a camera "This is called 'Double Trouble', with the blue bottom you take a picture of yourself, do it" <br/>Louis did so getting blind for the flash the box did.  The kid had a very confused expression. <br/>"Now press the red bottom" George said smirking. <br/>Louis swallowed and press the red bottom. Soon enough a holographic copy of Louis appeared next to him. Many people gasped. Louis moved and the copy of himself did it as well. <br/>"Ronnie?" George smiled.<br/>"'Double Trouble' has many uses as you have already guessed" Ron explained "You can..."  Then he whispered "skip classes and send your clone to them" Ron winked and children laughed "Or you can distract a bad guy with your clone while you save the world or something. Think big lads..."<br/>George was smiling so brightly "20 galleons for this beauty but 15 for the first 50 costumers"<br/>The crowd began murmuring and many said: "I want one", "this is so wicked", "please give me one"<br/>"Okay, okay calm down" George winked "We will do that later... Who would want to be the next volunteer to try our next product?"<br/>Mostly all the hands in the place were raised. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>The whole afternoon was spent in presenting a total of 10 revolutionary products. Between them we can highlight 'Twin whisperes', the pastry to make you stronger, pills to see perfectly a thousand yards away, and others. Everyone was so excited. And Ron and George sold a great amount of products by the end of the day.  </p><p>After that Ron and George decided to throw a big party to celebrate at their flat. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley couldn't be more proud of their sons. They congratulated them too much, buying some of the products for themselves. The Weasley brothers were so excited. </p><p>Ron danced and chatted with Harry and Hermione through all the party. Hermione had her regular cup of Fireweiskey and she was drunk again. <br/>"M' so proud of you Ronnie!!" she was saying "He's ma bloody boyfriend!!" she shouted. And Ron and Harry couldn't contain their laughs. <br/>"We better take her to your room" Harry said smirking. <br/>"Yeah, right. I can't believe you Hermione..." <br/>"Oh Ronnie... How are you so adorable..." <br/>Ron blushed. </p><p>The two boys dragged Hermione to Ron's bed. It was funny. Hermione just couldn't handle alcohol well. She was so adorable. And Ron couldn't love her more. <br/>"Ron... Ron ...." Hermione mumbled "Take off your shirt ..."<br/>Ron blushed laughing.<br/>"Bloody hell Hermione. I'm here!" Harry protested. <br/>Ron giggled. <br/>They both tucked Hermione in Ron's sheets. And soon enough she was fastly asleep.<br/>"Hey mate..." Harry whispered sitting on Ron's bed <br/>"Mmm?"<br/>"I just wanted to ask you. Is it truly okay that I am taking the Auror job without you?"<br/>Ron smiled. Harry had always been so thoughtful. <br/>"Of course it's okay Harry. If that's what you want"<br/>"But..." Harry sighed "We were supposed to do that together. I wouldn't be the same without you mate"<br/>"Harry it's fine" <br/>Hermione cuddled herself on Ron's lap, which made him smile. <br/>"I'm done fighting bad guys, you know?" he continued "I'm pretty content helping George. Watching the kid's  happy faces... I can even explain how good it feels" <br/>Harry smiled at that. <br/>"I will like to continue perhaps make my own kids happy and proud of me some day" Ron automatically glanced at Hermione. The thought was there for the future. When Hermione wished. <br/>"That's lovely Ron or should I say, Papa Ron?" Harry teased. <br/>"Oh shut up" Ron rolled his eyes. "You will be a really wicked auror, mate" <br/>Harry smiled embarrassed "Your reckon?" <br/>Ron snorted "Are you kidding me? You bloody killed Voldermort. The rest would be easy piecy" <br/>"Thanks Ronnie" Harry sighed "Do you want to go to back to the party?" <br/>"Yeah sure" Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead and left her there resting on his bed. So beautiful. </p><p>They went outside to a happily drunk crowd dancing and bouncing to The Weird Sisters. Harry and Ron joined them. <br/>The boys danced for a while until Angelina patted Ron's shoulder. <br/>"Congratulations Ron!" She shouted to be heard above the music. <br/>"Thanks Angie. Well you did great as well" Ron shouted back. Angelina smiled. <br/>"Can I tell you something?"<br/>Ron simply nodded. "I think I fancy you brother..."<br/>"What??"<br/>"I fancy George!!" <br/>"OH! That's lovely?" Ron responded "Why are you telling me, though?" <br/>"Because I don't know what to do" Angie sighed "He must be still greiving Fred and I don't know if he is ready to be in a relationship right now. Specially with me. What happened between Fred and me was not something serious but still..."<br/>She sounded preoccupied. But Ron smiled at her. <br/>"Angie just tell him. What he needs right now is someone who will keep him company. And you get him like no one else"<br/>Angelina smiled relieved and nodded. "Okay. Thank you Ron" <br/>Ron just simply smiled back. </p><p>"Oh shit" Ron said<br/>"What?" Harry asked <br/>"Angelina is going to declare her love to my brother"<br/>Lee who was passing by snorted "She will? Go ahead girl!" <br/>They all started how Angelina approached to George and whispered something on his ear. George nodding intesly. And then it happened fast. Angelina's lips were now on George's. Lee gasped excited. <br/>George pulled away kind of shocked. Angie seemed sad. She whispered something and turned to leave but George stopped her and kissed her again. <br/>Ron's mouth was opened, so as Harry's and Lee's. Suddenly the whole party was staring at them. Lee clapped followed by everyone else. Cheers and clapping followed. George and Angelina blushed smiling. </p><p>Ron was so happy for his brother. He was slowly getting back to his old self. He seemed more happy, more joyful. Ron knew Fred was still on his mind. Just like he was on his, on basically everyone's mind who had the pleasure to meet him. But Fred would've want his twin brother to move on. Continue with the business, be happy, do pranks, fall in love and just try to live without him. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>People didn't want to leave they were so happy. The party was great. But eventually after 3, everyone decided it was too late, so they left. <br/>Ron and George decided they were too tired to clean up. And Ron had to check on Hermione. She was still on his bed.<br/>"Ronnie?" George asked.<br/>"Mmm?"<br/>"Do you think it's okay? For me to like Angie?" <br/>Ron smiled "Of course Georgie. You deserve to be happy you know?"<br/>George didn't look convinced "Do you reckon Freddie is happy?"<br/>"He must be so proud of you. I know so"<br/>"Of us..." George smiled. He sighed "Well I'm bloody tired. I'm going to sleep"<br/>"Me too. Night George"<br/>"Night Fred" and he went to his room. <br/>Shit. It had to happen eventually, Ron thought. It was going to take a long time for George to be 100% okay. But it was fine. They all just had to be patient. </p><p>Ron entered his room. Hermione was taking all his bed for herself, with her mouth slightly opened. She was snoring a bit. Ron smiled taking off his shoes and his jumper. He layed next to her. Hermione mumbled in her sleep.<br/>"Ronnie what did I miss?"<br/>Ron kissed her forehead. She cuddled herself against his chest. <br/>"Nothing beautiful. Go back to sleep" <br/>And eventually Ron fell asleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione woke up early as always. The Burrow was always full of sneaky conversations, sounds of crockery, closing and opening of doors. Too many people lived there. It was Christmas season and Hermione and Harry were invited to stay over. The house was full of all the Weasleys, their wife's and as always her and Harry. Hermione was sleeping over at Ginny's room. Ginny was a light sleeper as well. </p><p>"Good morning" a sleepy Ginny said next to her, rubbing her eyes. <br/>"Hi Ginny" Hermione said "What's that sound?" It sounded like footsteps and soft giggling<br/> "I reckon is Vicky" Ginny answered sighing "You have no idea how toddlers keep their evergy. Were you like that when you were little?"<br/> "I don't remember... Mom said I always had a book in hand, ever since I learned how to read" Hermione giggled. <br/> "Oooh that's cute.." Ginny smiled "Also nerdy"<br/> "Oh shut up..." <br/> Ginny laughed softly. The two girls stayed in bed. The bed was too cozy and comfortable. Hermione didn't want to leave it. <br/> "Can we stay here all day?" she asked<br/> "I'd love to. But mom will be screaming for us to help her at any moment..." <br/> Hermione sighed. <br/> "She still old fashioned, you know?" Ginny said. Hermione looked puzzled "Girls are supposed to be in the kitchen. Boys don't have to do anything. Bullshit" <br/> Hermione smiled "We don't have to be like her"<br/> "Hell no!" Ginny said "I will make my spouse clean, cook and take care of children. Even more than me"<br/>Hermione laughed "Poor Harry..."<br/>Ginny's smile disappeared though.<br/>"What is it babe?"<br/>"Can I tell you something?" Ginny asked.<br/>"Sure..."</p><p>Hermione missed talking with the female species once in a while. She adored her boys but sometimes she needed to complain about boys and gramble about feminism and other things. Hermione always tend to do that with Ginny. And she missed her when Ginny was away. <br/>"Well... I..." Ginny sniffed "I told Harry to be open for dating when I'm away because I don't want him to be lonely. And... I kissed one of my team mates..."<br/>"You did What??" Hermione asked shocked. <br/>"I'm guessing Harry never told you?"<br/>"Harry never tells anything anymore, bloody wanker" <br/>Ginny laughed. <br/>"Anyway... It doesn't matter because I'm truly and madly in love with him..."<br/>Hermione smiled. Ginny had been talking about Harry ever since Hermione could remember. And Hermione was so happy when Harry finally saw how beautiful and brilliant Ginny actually was. <br/>"But I think he kissed someone.." Ginny continued. <br/>"What do you mean he kissed someone?" Hermione giggled "Who is he gonna kiss?" Hermione knew for a fact Harry hadn't been dating anyone for a long time. <br/>Ginny sighed looking down. "Malfoy..."<br/>Hermione brusted out laughing. But Ginny didn't laugh. Oh shit. <br/>"Blimey you're not kidding" <br/>Ginny shook her head. Merlin's beard. Hermione didn't know Harry liked boys as well. Specially Malfoy.<br/>"Are you 100% sure?" <br/>"Harry is been weird around me. And Malfoy seems to hate me. Only me. Besides he was kind of obsessed with Harry when we were at Hogwarts" Ginny sighed "I just put two and two together..." </p><p>Ginny seemed so sad.  Hermione felt so bad for her. She had waited for Harry practically all her life. Hermione smiled and began playing with Ginny's red bright hair. Ginny cuddled on Hermione's chest. They were like sisters. They had needed each other being ladies who were usually surrounded by boys. Hermione thought she was lucky to have Ginny on her life. <br/>"Gin, maybe you should ask him" she said "Harry would not hurt you"<br/>"I know babe" Ginny sniffed "That's the point. He didn't hurt me. I hurt him first and then practically through him to Malfoy's arm.<br/>"Bloody Malfoy. I mean Malfoy?? Who would've thought?" Hermione laughed. Ginny giggled too. </p><p>Hermione thought she also had hurt Ron. And she was lucky because he forgave her. Ron was always there no matter what. Thinking about that warmed Hermione's heart. She was so lucky. <br/>"When it's ment to happen, love will find it's way" Hermione said.<br/>Ginny looked confused. <br/>"It's a phrase my mother used to tell me when I asked her why the hero in books had to go through so much for the princess" Hermione giggled "Muggle children's books" she explained "But it makes sense now. Your brother and me, we have been through so much. You know us. We fight a lot, if there's no fighting it is not us" she smiled "But we always find our way to each other. Talk to Harry and if you are ment to be, then things will solve easily"<br/>Ginny snorted "That's why you were always the intelligent one"<br/>"I know" Hermione smiled. <br/>Suddenly the girls heard some knocking on the door. <br/>"Ginny? Hermione?" It was Molly "Come and help me in the kitchen, will you darlings?"<br/>"Aaaarggg!!" Ginny protested "Bloody men had bloody hands as well!!"<br/>And Hermione laughed at that. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>Hermione had a lovely day with the Weasleys and Harry. They did the usual. Play Quidditch, Wizarding games, chat while drinking Molly's eggnog. And Ginny was right. Molly made the girls help her around the kitchen more than the boys. And to hang up Christmas decorations. Not only her and Hermione but Fleur and Audrey too. Ginny protested but her mother wouldn't listen. Hermione thought it was better not to say anything and obey. She respected Molly too much. </p><p>While everyone was having dinner, Hermione couldn't avoid to watch Harry and Ginny's interaction. <br/>"Want some Harry?" Ginny asked.<br/>Harry almost choked with his butterbeer "What?" he asked embarrassed.<br/>Ginny laughed amused "Roast beef? Want some more?"<br/>"Oh .." Harry giggled rubbing his hair "No thanks Gin. I'm full" <br/>They looked at each other for a bit before breaking eye contact. <br/>Hermione sighed. It was like four years ago. When Ginny was pinning for Harry and Harry secretly wanted her too. Hermione didn't know what was going on with Malfoy. But she wanted Harry and Ginny to be normal around each other again. <br/>She hit Ron's shoulder. He was gulping some mashed potatoes and stopped abruptly.<br/>"Hey!" he said with his mouth full "What was that for?" <br/>Hermione rolled her eyes "Talk with your bloody friend, he needs to make up things with Ginny..."<br/>"What happened with them?" <br/>Arrg. Ron could be so oblivious. Hermione grabbed his cheek. <br/>"Just talk to him" <br/>"Okay I will" <br/>Hermione blowed him a kiss. </p><p>"Soo George..." Charlie asked "Is it true dating Angelina Johnson?"<br/>George went red. <br/>"Who?" Bill asked <br/>"Just some random cute lady" Charlie answered. <br/>"Really?" Molly was beaming. She always asked her children when they will tie up the knot. Charlie was always annoyed by that question. <br/>"Wasn't her Fred's girlfriend?" Percy asked. <br/>It was instant. Everyone stopped talking, eating, even smiling. <br/>"Percy!" his girlfriend Audrey protested. <br/>Percy seemed to regret what he said. Molly was about to brust into tears. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand to avoid crying. <br/>But George laughed. Which surprised everyone.<br/>"Oh Percy... You like the gossip do you?" George said smiling. Percy smiled embarrassed "They just went to the Yule Ball together. And I'm not dating her, yet..."<br/>"Yet..." Charlie teased "But you fancy her, right?"<br/>"Oh yes! I saw him kissing her" Ron said smiling "Right Harry?" <br/>Harry simply laughed. <br/>"Oh shut up you all" George said embarrassed "And at least I kiss real girls, Charlie, not bloody dragons" <br/>It was Bill who laughed hard at that. Then everyone followed. <br/>"Oh shut up, Dragons are cool!" <br/>Hermione was so proud of George. He was being stronger. In other circumstances he would've gone to his room to cry or drawn himself in alcohol. He was progressing. <br/>Molly cleared her throat. She seemed angry. "Would you finish eating quickly? I have jumpers to knit!" <br/>She had tears in her eyes. And she left the kitchen annoyed. Even if George was progressing, Molly had a long way to go. Arthur sighed. <br/>"Excuse me people" he said and followed his wife. <br/>Everyone was quiet for a while. <br/>"I'll go and check on Vicky" Fleur said quietly.<br/>"Does everyone else feels we have now a collection of those jumpers?" Ginny broke the ice. And the tension was released. Everyone laughed again. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>"You bloody kissed Malfoy??" Hermione asked Harry when she found him cleaning his glasses alone in the living room. <br/>"What?? How did you found out?"<br/>"That's not the important thing you wanker!" Hermione hit him. <br/>Harry sighed "I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. It was bloody shocking"<br/>"Do you fancy him Harry?" <br/>Harry looked down "I don't know..."<br/>"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked annoyed.<br/>"I love Ginny, you know that" <br/>"Do you?" <br/>"I..."<br/>"Because she blew off that Harpies girl for you. And she loves you..."<br/>"She did that? Really?" <br/>"Harry I wouldn't care who you love" Hermione continued. It was true "But talk it with Ginny, okay?"<br/>Harry nodded "Don't tell Ron though. I reckon he will kill me if he found out"</p><p>"Who will kill you?" Ron entered the room. <br/>Hermione smiled complicitly at Harry. <br/>"I will, if he ruin the surprise" Hermione said smiling. <br/>"What surprise?" Ron asked amused <br/>"Let's go to your room love" <br/>Ron smirked.<br/>"Use protection!" Harry yelled and Hermione rolled her eyes. </p><p>Once in Ron's room, Hermione closed the door. <br/>"What's going on?" <br/>Hermione bit her lip. "I was thinking I could give you your Christmas present"<br/>"But Christmas is in two days" <br/>"It's an early present and I don't want anyone else to see it" <br/>Ron was silent for a while. Just smirking. <br/>"Are you gonna strip down for me?"<br/>"Ronald!!" she hit him again. <br/>"Aaah" <br/>"Bloody wanker" she rolled her eyes smiling. "Close your eyes"<br/>"Mmm okay... I am liking this" Ron closed his eyes. <br/>Hermione took out a little box and place it in his hands. Ron opened his eyes.<br/>"What's this?"<br/>"Open it" Hermione smiled.<br/>Ron did so. Inside a box, he found a shinny silver ring. Ron's mouth was opened. <br/>"Are you proposing me?"<br/>Hermione smiled again. She was so excited for this. <br/>"Not now" she said "It's a promise ring"<br/>"Mmm?"<br/>"Here look, I'm using the one you gave me" she showed him her own ring "Both rings are a promise that we are ment for each other. That one day we will get married and have children together and all that cliché stuff..." she giggled "But when we are ready, okay?" <br/>Ron looked overwhelmed. He didn't say anything. <br/>"Ronnie?" <br/>Ron gasped finally reacting "Yeah I do! Whatever! Oh bloody hell! I love you so much Hermione"<br/>Hermione laughed pleased with herself. She was so happy and so in love with the boy in front of her. And suddenly Ron's lips were on hers. She kissed him back passionately putting her arms around his neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The first mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's heart was beaiting fast. It was the addrenaline. Harry hadn't felt that way in so long. It was funny being this way, nervous, caring for his safety. Even though this wasn't nearly as facing Voldermort. This was not a death eater just a halfblood thief who had killed some people three days ago. He didn't even do it with magic or dark spells, he just chocked them to death. Actually Harry wasn't sure if he was an expert dueller or if he actually had learned some spells. The bloke wasn't a threat. It was good for a first mission back as an auror. Harry was with a bird, short grey hair and punk clothes. She had just graduated from Hogwarts. And it was funny, the girl reminded him so much of Tonks. Her name was Thalia and she'd been treating Harry like he was a 100 year old wise man. It made Harry uncomfortable. </p><p>Harry paced through the street. Very quiet. Thalia right behind him. <br/>"Should I go and check the corner again Mr. Potter? See if someone else is there?" <br/>She also asked everything to Harry as if he was her boss. <br/>"Amm... Let's not break up. Besides, I need you to distract him. He would recognize my face"<br/>"Right. 'Cause the scar" Thalia giggled "I still can't believe I'm working with Bloody Harry Potter..."<br/>But Harry was not listening anymore. He heard a weird sound not so far away. <br/>"Shhhh.. Did you hear that?" <br/>They stopped for a while. Trying to figure out what was that sound. Nothing. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination. <br/>"Okaay..." he continued  "So according to the information Damien Deehan, would be selling what he stole in this address. That building over there" <br/>Harry pointed to a high old brick building at the end of the street. <br/>"I need you to distract him" he continued "Pretend to buy something and I will catch him up. We need to make sure to disarm his friends first"<br/>Thalia was looking at him very amused "Woow... You truly are amazing Mr. Potter" <br/>Harry blushed "We are running out of time Thalia"<br/>"Oh yeah, sorry. Right away" </p><p>Harry took out his father's invisibility cloak. It had been stored in his trunk for so long. Harry couldn't bring himself to take it out. It brought so many good memories and also so many bad ones. It was nostalgic for Harry. It reminded him of good times and made him sad. But he decided to give it a good use. Now that he was an official auror. James would've want Harry to use it, not store it away.</p><p>Harry saw Thalia's face as she saw Harry dissapear. She smiled and entered the building, Harry behind her. <br/>The building was empty it seemed abandoned. They got to a black door. Thalia knocked it and seconds later a very old elf appeared. <br/>"Password?"<br/>"Black Wands" </p><p>The office had provided them with the necessary information, including the password witches and wizards used to buy from this bloke. <br/>The elf opened the door and they got in. <br/>A poor lighted room, no windows. A table with two chairs. Damian Deehan was sitting there two older elves serving him. No one else. Easy. </p><p>"Hello!" Thalia said "I heard you sell a potion to rejuvenate dramatically?"<br/>The man looked confused since Thalia was pretty young.<br/>"For my mother"<br/>"It's pretty expensive sweetheart. Very difficult ingredients to find" <br/>While they spoke Harry went through the possibilities in his mind. The elves could respond with magic if their master was attacked. Harry thought they needed to attack them first. <br/>"30 galleons nor less, just for you love..."<br/>"Oh I don't know. I'm not that desperate.."<br/>Harry approached to the closest elf. He was cleaning a vile which appeared to be the potion Thalia was asking for. <br/>Harry took out his wand "Confundus" he whispered "Your master asked you to brake the vile" <br/>The elf looked confused but broke it anyways. Mr. Deehan jumped at the noise. <br/>"STUPID ELF! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??"<br/>He approached the elf to hit him or punish him or something. Harry whistled. It was the sign for Thalia to take action. <br/>"STUPIFY!"<br/>"STUPIFY!"<br/>Thalia stunned the other elf preparing tea, while Harry stunned the elf who opened the door. <br/>"What??" Mr. Deehan was confused looking for the forgein voice. <br/>He kicked the elf and pointed at Thalia with his wand. <br/>"Who else is here?"<br/>Harry took out his wand but the left elf noticed. He snapped his fingers and Harry's wand flew towards him. Shit. <br/>"DESMAIUS" Mr. Deehan threw against Thalia but she blocked it. <br/>"PROTEGO" <br/>"Who the bloody hell are you??"<br/>"Master. There is someone else. Granty saw the intruder" the elf pointed exactly where Harry was.<br/>"What?"<br/>Harry took off the invisibility cloak. "Hello! Merry Christmas!"<br/>"Harry Potter??" Mr. Deehan was now distracted. <br/>"STUPIFY!" Thalia stunned the other elf. <br/>Harry grabbed his own wand as quickly as he could. <br/>"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled at the Wizard.<br/>He was down. <br/>"I reckon you will spend Christmas in Azkaban, Mr. Deehan" Harry told the static figure with a smile on his face. <br/>"Yeees! We did it!" Thalia jumped. <br/>"Grab the evidence" Harry said.<br/>Harry conjured ropes to tie the thief while Thalia casted Winwardium Leviosa to the viles and put them in the bag. <br/>"Thalia?" Harry smiled<br/>"Yes, Mr. Potter?"<br/>"Great job!"</p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>Harry and Thalia took the man to be judged by The Ministry. Their first mission was done successfully. <br/>"Go home Thalia" Harry said "It's Christmas Eve"<br/>"Ooh sir. It was an honour working with you!" Thalia said excited. <br/>"Same but Thalia please do me a favor?"<br/>"Yes? Anything"<br/>"If we are going to work together, I need you to call me Harry. Say it Harry"<br/>"Fine, Mr. Harry Potter" she smiled. <br/>Harry sighed. It had felt so good to fight for something, do something again. Harry liked this, being an auror was pretty cool. <br/>"Merry Christmas Thalia"<br/>"Merry Christmas Mr.... Oh Harry" <br/>Harry smiled. </p><p>"Mr. Potter... Only you would take a mission on Christmas Eve"<br/>Harry turned around to see Malfoy. Smirking like a fool with his hands on his pockets. Harry smiled slightly. <br/>"Bye Thalia" he said and approached Malfoy. <br/>"A word Malfoy" he walked to the Fountain waiting for Malfoy to follow him. Which he did. </p><p>They sat down there. Harry didn't know how to begin. Ever since the kiss, they had been so awkward around each other. Harry had liked being Malfoy's friend. He didn't want them to be enemies again. Not because of a stupid thing. Harry sighed. <br/>"Are you gonna hate me forever?" he asked.<br/>"Let's face it Potter, when have I not hated you?" Malfoy smiled. Harry smiled back. <br/>"Why did you kiss me?" <br/>Malfoy shook his head "You don't want to know"<br/>"Oh I'm pretty sure I want"<br/>"No Potter you don't bloody want, okay?"<br/>"Well I'm fucking asking you so..."<br/>"I said no for Merlin's beard"<br/>"Just bloody tell me"<br/>Harry looked at him expecting an answer.<br/>Malfoy sighed "I had a crush on you" </p><p>Shit. Shit. What? Surely Malfoy was messing with him. Harry laughed.<br/>"Yeah, right. You're so funny" <br/>"I'm not joking. When we were at Hogwarts, like five or six years ago" Malfoy looked sincere.<br/>Shit. Harry was not expecting that. He was not expecting that at all. <br/>"But... But you hated me"<br/>Malfoy smiled "I was only trying to get your attention all the time. It was my way of flirting. Though I was trying to hide it as well. I knew my father would never accept it. You were ment to be my enemy"<br/>"Oh..."<br/>"But don't Potter. I'm not into you anymore. I got over you ages ago"<br/>"Okay"<br/>"You freaking out, aren't you?"<br/>"Nah" Harry lied<br/>"You look pale" <br/>"Nah"</p><p>Harry didn't know how to react. He didn't even know what to believe about Sirius being gay and all. He was fine with gay people. He loved Seamus and Dean. But it was weird. Harry had been founding things about people he had no idea before. <br/>"Honestly Potter I thought you knew..." <br/>He didn't.<br/>"It's fine..." he giggled "I didn't know you were... I don't know" he rubbed his hair again.<br/>"I'm really over you Potter"<br/>"Okaay"<br/>"Really..."<br/>"I know"<br/>"I was just feeling lonely and you were there... So I kind of remembered everything I felt and... And you were there!"<br/>"I'm I a stupid kissing object to you?" Harry asked <br/>"No!"<br/>"So you love me?"<br/>"What? No!" Malfoy was getting really red. <br/>"Malfoy... I'm just messing up with you" Harry laughed <br/>"Oh bloody hell. Are you kidding me??"<br/>Harry laughed even more.<br/>"You fucking wanker!"<br/>"Okay sorry sorry" <br/>"Asshole..."<br/>Harry sighed.<br/>"I'm not disturbed by you or anything. Seriously... I just wanted to know if you had feelings for me"<br/>"It's okay Potter. I don't"<br/>"Because I wouldn't blame you..."<br/>"Shut up!"<br/>"And I really like Ginny" Harry said in a more serious tone.<br/>"I know Potter..." Malfoy said looking down. <br/>"We... We can be friends"<br/>Harry should've stop talking by now. <br/>"I guess"<br/>"Okaay"<br/>"Fine"<br/>"Okaay..." Harry giggled again "I have to go to Christmas dinner at The Burrow. Would you like to come?"<br/>"Nah... I'll be spending with father and mother. Finally a Christmas together in a long time"<br/>Harry didn't know what to say. He shouldn't feel this bad about Malfoy. <br/>"Alright then...Goodbye Mal... Draco?"<br/>"Bye Potter" Malfoy smiled. <br/>"Merry Christmas"<br/>"Whatever Potter..." And Malfoy rolled his eyes.</p><p>Harry left The Ministry with a bittersweet flavor on his mouth. This was awkward and he hoped to forget about it. But he had a new friend and he hoped Malfoy would stay by their side. He was fun, helpful and actually cool. But Harry had a more important thought in his mind. He needed to fix things with Ginny before midnight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry to all the Drarry shippers 🥺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. A Potter little Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. What would she want? What would make her happy? How could Harry just get her back? </p><p>Harry didn't know what to believe with the conversation he just had with Malfoy. Harry couldn't lie to himself. He had had a certain fascination for Malfoy. It was an odd feeling. When Harry found out, or might as well suspected that Malfoy was a death eater, a feeling of worry crossed over him. He genuinely cared about Malfoy's safety. Or at least he didn't want to believe Draco Malfoy was actually 100% bad. Harry didn't know what to call it. Concern? Friendship? Sympathy? Love? It hadn't made sense. And then he had to go after horrocruxes and fight in the Battle and die... Wow what a journey. </p><p>Harry had never had time for falling in love. All he had were crushes. But after the war, Ginny was there. Sure they have dated before but honestly it was all about the snogging. But after the war, Harry spent so much time with her, learned how amazing, intelligent, funny Ginny was. They become best friends and eventually he fell in love with her. Truly in love. And ever since then, Harry hadn't imagined a life without her. </p><p>Sure, the new Draco Malfoy was something interesting to Harry. And he had helped him a lot. Perhaps Harry could've fallen in love with him. I mean, Draco was bloody handsome and Harry wasn't blind. He wasn't entirely bad. And the mature Draco was something interesting to take into consideration. Perhaps if someone had told him that what Harry felt in his sixth year was love, or attraction, whatever, maybe things would've happened with Malfoy. Of things would've been different perhaps Harry would've given him a chance. But things were the way they were. Harry couldn't change them. And it was Ginny. It has always been Ginny. </p><p>Harry walked all the way to The Burrow from where he apparated in that cold winter evening. He needed time to think. He thought about Malfoy, about Ginny, about his friends, how much they love them. He thought about The Weasleys, his family. And he also thought about the ones he had lost. Would they be proud of him now? Things were certainly going to be different. He was no longer a kid ment to defeat the Dark Lord. He was a simple Wizard now, with a normal job and a normal life. His scar haven't hurt in a while. No more nightmares, no more connection with Voldermort, no more danger for him and his loved ones. A peaceful and normal life was awaiting for Harry and he couldn't wait. He was going to enjoy the most of it. </p><p>"Harry you're late!" Hermione welcomed him at the door. Harry was freezing by now.<br/>"Merry Christmas to you too, Hermione" he said shaking. <br/>Hermione smiled and casted a warming spell on Harry. He stopped shaking.<br/>"Thank you love!"<br/>"Finally he is here!" Ron said "Dinner is ready Harry come on. Oh Merry Christmas by the way"<br/>"How was your first mission Harry?" Hermione asked<br/>"Brilliant! And easy... I fucked up that bastard"<br/>"Obviously Hermione. It's Harry we are taking about" Ron said smiling. Harry blushed. </p><p>"Of course Harry James Potter succeeded in his first mission... What a brag!""<br/>Harry turned to see Ginny on the bottom of the stairs. <br/>She was wearing a beautiful red dress, her red hair was braided on her side and she was wearing converse. Oh Merkin. Harry's heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful. How on Earth could Harry ever doubt he was in love with her? He was. <br/>"Gin... Ginny" his voice sounded high-pitched. He cleared his throat.<br/>"Hi Harry" Ginny said. Harry saw into Ginny's eyes and was lost. <br/>Ron and Hermione were looking between the two. <br/>"Soo..." Ron broke the silence "We have to go to check... the thing... Right Hermione?"<br/>Hermione was smiling overwhelmed "Oh yeah. The thing"<br/>Ron took his girlfriend hand and they left smirking. <br/>"You're full of snow looser" Ginny smiled.<br/>"What?" <br/>"Your shirt is full of snow" she approached to shake the snowflakes from Harry's robes. <br/>"Ginny... Gin..."<br/>"Mmm?"<br/>"I have to tell you something"<br/>"What?"<br/>Ginny was so close. Her lips were a few inches away and Harry wanted so badly to kiss them.<br/>"I..."</p><p>"Merlin's beard Harry! You're here" <br/>And they were abruptly interrupted by Molly. <br/>"Come on sweety, dinner is ready" Molly smiled welcoming him.<br/>"Thanks Molly"<br/>Molly took Harry by the shoulders dragging him to the Kitchen. <br/>"Oh and Happy Christmas Harry"<br/>But Harry was still looking at the girl of his dreams smirking amused.<br/>"Happy Christmas Molly" he sighed.</p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>Christmas at The Weasley's was always welcoming and never boring. Even Andromeda and little Teddy were invited this year. Teddy screamed of joy when Harry gave him a toy horse which galloped by itself.<br/>"Arry! Arry! Horse!"<br/> "Thank you Harry" Andromeda smiled. <br/> "It was nothing. Only the best for my godson"</p><p>They had dinner which was an absolute delight. They danced, drank, chatted and had the most wonderful time. Harry received a great amount of presents including Molly's jumper with the word 'Auror' in it. Molly and Arthur told him that they were pretty proud of him. Ron and George gave him a special box of their new merch. Hermione gave him new magic resistant boots to run a lot and don't get tired.<br/>"You're gonna need them in your new job, Harry" she said. <br/>Harry also received a great amount of books, sweets, chocolate frogs with his and his friends faces and other things. He was pretty grateful as always. </p><p>"Hey Ginny..." Harry patted her shoulder as they watch couples dancing to Celestina. <br/>"Mmm?"<br/>"I have to give you your Christmas present" Harry said blushing "Come with me" he offered her his hand. <br/>Ginny smiled but before she could accept it, Arthur cleared his throat. The music stopped.<br/>"Well everyone. I... I just wanted to say a few words. It's that okay?" <br/>There was some murmuring.<br/>"Okay, okay. I'll be brief. Then you can go back to your dancing or whatever" <br/>Everyone was silent to listen. <br/>"I just wanted to say that I know it's been difficult since the war. For all of us. We've been loosing a lot of people even a bit ourselves... I... You have no idea how much I miss my son" Arthur's voice broke a bit. Harry could see Molly was crying as well "But the important thing is that we are alive. That we are well and the Magical World is in peace. Harry..."<br/>Harry jumped hearing his name. <br/>"I never directly thank you for everything you did. For being that brave. More than others had been. You are like a son to Molly and me. And a brother to many of my children" <br/>"Well not for Ginny" George interrupted still with tears in his eyes. <br/>Everyone laughed at that. Harry was blushing. He looked at Ginny who was smiling at him. <br/>"I'm proud of you boy for becoming an auror. And proud of all of you. Percy. I know we had our differences but we're glad to have you back.<br/>Percy smiled "Love you dad, mom" <br/>"George, Ron I'm so proud of what you have done with the shop. You are very creative and talented"<br/>Both of them smiled back. <br/>"Bill and Charlie both of you love what you do and have grown up to be responsible men"<br/>"Thanks Dad" Bill answered. Charlie seemed overwhelmed. <br/>"And Ginny, our beautiful girl. You're such an amazing Quidditch player and woman. I admire you"<br/>Ginny went to hug her dad. He hugged her back. <br/>"And everyone who has been joining the family Fleur, Audrey, Hermione. Even Andromeda and little Teddy. You're always welcome with us. Well cheers everyone and Merry Christmas"<br/>"Merry Christmas" everyone responded. <br/>"For Freddie" George raised his glass <br/>"For Freddie" Everyone else said.<br/>The music was back on and little Vicky jumped into her grandpa's arms. Teddy joined the hug as well. <br/>"Let's go upstairs" Ginny whispered on Harry's ear. She took his hand and dragged him to the stairs. </p><p>⭐⭐⭐</p><p>They went to Ginny's room. Ginny locked up the door which made Harry a bit nervous. <br/>"Your dad is pretty nice with me" he said braking the ice "I feel like I'm truly part of this family"<br/>"You are, Harry" she answered <br/>"That would make us Siblings. And it would be weird after what he had done..."<br/>"Shut up you fucking wanker" Ginny rolled her eyes "You seriously want to talk about my family? My dad? Right now?"<br/>"No actually" he responded "I..."<br/>"You were going to give me my Christmas present" Ginny smirked. <br/>"Yeah" Harry rubbed his hair again. He took out a very beautiful snitch pendant <br/>"Harry" Ginny gasped<br/>"Sirius used to say that Dad used to call my mom a snitch"<br/>"A snitch?"<br/>"Yeah. Well my Dad was a Quidditch fanatic and he used to say that the snitch was the most important ball in the game"<br/>"Yeah because if you catch it you win the game" <br/>"Exactly Gin" Harry took a step closer "May I?" <br/>Ginny turned around and Harry put the necklace on her neck. <br/>"My Mom was Dad's snitch and you are mine" Harry continued "You're special, you shine more than others and you're difficult to catch, so difficult to catch" Harry giggled "But once I do so, I will totally win the game. Every game of my life"<br/>Ginny turned around to face him "Good thing you're a brilliant Seeker..." <br/>They kissed. The most magical kiss for Harry. He felt literal butterflies on his belly. Harry hand rubbed Ginny's back finding the zipper of her dress. And she was already unbottoming Harry's shirt. Harry stopped kissing. <br/>"Wait what about the Christmas party?"<br/>"Fuck The Christmas party" she said "Besides, you want to reject your Christmas present?"<br/>Harry smiled and Ginny kissed him again. Harry sat down on Ginny's bed and she climbed on top of him. <br/>"I love you Ginny. So much" he said between kisses.<br/>"I love you too dork. You have no idea how" <br/>Harry smirked kissing Ginny again and laying down in bed giggling like crazy. <br/>Harry couldn't be more happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Malfoy:</p><p>Draco didn't know what to believe. He truly thought that he fancied Potter. That perhaps he had a chance with him. And he lied. He wasn't over him. Draco had kissed him because he bloody wanted to. But no. Potter didn't want him back. </p><p>Things at The Malfoy Manor hadn't practically changed. Lucius and Narcissa were still the same. Complaining about everything. Lucius was still drinking and Narcissa had still headaches. <br/>Their Christmas was quiet. But they tried to be with each other. Interact with each other. Either way, Draco was grateful to have them. Eventhough they still had racist supremacist ideas. <br/>Draco decided to be better than them. To be friends with The Golden Trio and the others. To try and mend his sins and everything he had done to others. </p><p>Draco decided to pop into the muggle library. He had always loved reading, ever since Hogwarts. Nobody knew about it. He had to keep up the reputation. But he liked reading. Specially now. He decided to learn more about the muggle community. It was actually fascinating. Muggles were really inventive. But this was something he would never tell anyone. Nobody should know he was reading about them.</p><p>Draco paced around the library thinking about what to read next. Perhaps about muggle ships, they sounded fascinating. <br/>"Draco Malfoy?" he heard a female voice. Shit. This was a muggle neighborhood. Nobody was supposed to know him. He looked around to see a beautiful girl.  She had straight brown hair. And instense green eyes. But the most shocking about her was her bright smile. <br/>"Do I know you?" Draco wasn't the type of person to like contact with others. Specially strangers. <br/>"We used to bump each other on the Common Room. But it's okay that you don't remember me. I was practically invisible back then"<br/>Draco was still confused and uncomfortable. <br/>"Astoria" the girl offered him her hand "My sister is Daphne Greengrass? You were in the same year as her"<br/>Oh yeah Daphne. Draco just remembered her as one of Pansy's annoying friends. They used to gossip about others and worshiped him. Was this girl like her? Draco hoped no. <br/>"Oh yeah I remember" Draco lied. <br/>Astoria giggled "What are doing in a muggle library?"<br/>"I could ask you the same thing?" <br/>"I love muggles" she whispered "If my parents or Daph would see me here they would flip"<br/>"I got lost... I didn't know this was a muggle library"<br/>"Yeah right" Astoria smiled. <br/>Draco cleared his throat "Would you keep this secret for me?"<br/>Astoria laughed. Which made Draco smiled. Nobody made him smile. <br/>"I knew it"<br/>"You knew what?"<br/>"That you were different" she bit her lip "I used to have a crush on you. I used to tell my sister and other girls that you were different, a nice lad. They all thought you were a wanker womanizer" <br/>Draco blushed. Why did he blush? He never blushed. <br/>"Well I made that reputation"<br/>Astoria laughed even more grabbing his arm. She was blushed which made her even more cute. <br/>"I shouldn't have said that?" <br/>"What?" Draco was trying so hard not to smile. <br/>"That I had a crush on you. I feel so embarrassed" <br/>"It's okay" <br/>"I tried so many times to talk to you. But you were always in a bad mood"<br/>Draco looked down "Sorry about that. I'm trying to be different"<br/>"Any success?"<br/>"Sort of" and there it was. A smile on Draco's face. <br/>This girl was different. Everyone else just simply judged him for his name, for his past, for his reputation. Not her. She had believed in him even when they were at Hogwarts. His worst years. <br/>"Soo..." Astoria laughed biting her lip. "I'll leave you now. It was nice seeing you Draco"<br/>Wait she was living so soon? Suddenly Draco didn't want her to go. <br/>"Wait... Astoria?"<br/>She turned around beaming. "Yes?"<br/>Draco rubbed his neck embarrassed. "Would you like to have a butterbeer with me?"<br/>She smiled again "Is Draco Malfoy inviting me on a date?"<br/>"Who said it was a date?" <br/>She rolled her eyes. "Ooh okay"<br/>"Just kidding"<br/>"Well I would love to" <br/>"Okay"<br/>"Okaay"<br/>Now both of them were smiling like fools. And Draco let her step out first. Like a gentleman. </p><p> </p><p>Neville:</p><p>Neville was glad that classes were back. He had spent a lovely Christmas with his grandma<br/> Even Hannah joined. Things with her going smoothly. Augusta loved her. Not like Luna. She used to think Luna was bunkers. Anyway Hannah had been really accepting. And patient. Neville was really grateful. He knew it was difficult for her as well.</p><p> Neville had a class with the thrid years that morning.  Professor Sprout took a lot of days off. She got tired easily. So she left Neville to handle some classes. Neville loved teaching. Specially Herbology. He loved telling kids how amazing magical plants could be. </p><p>When the class was over Neville instructed the students to do the Homework Professor Sprout had let them. Many protested and others moaned. Neville remembered clearly when Seamus used to protest when they were students. It brought nostalgia to him. </p><p>"Professor Longbottom?" <br/>Three Hufflepuff girls were staring at him smirking. <br/>"Yes?" <br/>The three of them giggled. <br/>"We just wanted to say that we admire you a lot"<br/>Neville blushed. <br/>"Yes!" Another girl said "You were very brave, killing You Know Who's snake and all"<br/>"You're a legend Professor. A leader of a revolution"<br/>Neville was overwhelmed. He didn't know what to say. <br/>"Thanks girls" he said embarrassed "I just did what I had to do"<br/>Neville heard the girls giggling and one of them whispered "He is too cute"<br/>"We had created a fans club. Your fan club" <br/>"What?" Neville asked shocked. <br/>"Yes" responded the other "There are several girls who seem to admire you"<br/>"Even boys!"<br/>"And some of them fancy you"<br/>"Oh Monique don't say that. The Professor is taken"</p><p>Wow. Neville was no longer listening. How can people admire him? He wasn't the Chosen One. Harry was. Neville had been useless most of his life. Harry had done incredible things. He just did what he had to do. What was right. Harry had asked him to kill The snake, Nagini. And he did because it was necessary to defeat Voldemort.</p><p>"Professor?"<br/>Neville blinked. He had been so deep into his thoughts that he didn't listen what the girls were saying. <br/>"Sorry what?"<br/>"We were asking if you would come to one of our meetings..."<br/>"Oh... Amm... Thank you girls" he blushed "What am I supposed to say?" <br/>"Whatever you want"<br/>"How to be so cool" <br/>The girls giggled again. <br/>Neville smirked "I feel honoured. Amm... I would love to meet with you"<br/>"Great"<br/>"Thank you Professor"<br/>"Thank you girls"<br/>The three students left pretty excited. Neville was surprised for the conversation he just had. A fan club. For him. Neville sighed. Neville wished he could tell that to his parents. That they would tell him 'We are proud son'. But that was impossible. Neville sat down behind Sprout's desk. He had a class to prepare. But now his humor was better. And he did so with a smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Luna: </p><p>Luna had a great time with the Scamanders. They had invited her and her father for Christmas. They had announced officially their engagement. Everyone was so proud, so excited. </p><p>America was a lovely place. The Scamanders had very lovely and big house near New York. Everyone there had been rather sad and overwhelmed for what happened at The Twin Towers. Rolf had accompanied Macusa's aurors to help aid wizards and muggles to come out of there alive. Eventhough he wasn't an auror, he was a magizoologist, just like Luna. But still many lives had been lost. Luna was so scared that something might happen to Rolf. She loved him so much. He had such a lovely heart. </p><p>Luna was currently sitting outside, watching the stars. They were pretty lovely tonight. The night sky was clear. Luna sighed tucking herself in the blanket surrounding her. She was drinking tea. So British of herself. Since everyone in America were coffee fanatics. </p><p>"What are you doing here all by yourself?" <br/>Rolf's voice was so comforting. He had a big smile on his face, sitting next to Luna. She smiled back. <br/>"Admiring the stars" <br/>Rolf looked up admiring the stars as well. <br/>"My mom used to say that stars connect you with the people that is not with you. Even the ones who had passed..."<br/>Luna always thought about the poor souls that died in the war. She even told Harry that they now were joined as stars in the beautiful sky watching them. That thought comforted her. Ever since she lost her mom. </p><p>Rolf was looking at her. He had always looked at her with heart eyes. She felt embarrassed when he did that. <br/>"I want to meet your friends" he said "You always talk about them" <br/>"Oh Rolfy that would be lovely" Luna wanted that more than anything in her life. <br/>"Specially Harry Potter" Rolf smiled "I'm a fan"<br/>"Seems like you like him more than me"<br/>Rolf laughed hard, feeling the silent night. <br/>"I can't believe we are actually engaged" <br/>"I can't believe it either"<br/>"Like... Wow" Rolf sighed excited. Luna loved him so much "Do you think I will be a good husband?" <br/>"The best" Luna said "Honestly Rolfy I don't care about anything, only that you will be my husband"<br/>"And you my wife" he said  "We should get married in the UK. My parents wouldn't mind" Rolf said. "And Papa Newt would love to be back... And meet freaking Harry Potter"</p><p>"Really??" Luna was so excited. She wanted so badly to be married back home. But she always figured Rolf's family would've want it to be here in America.<br/>"Yes, Luna. Everyone and everything you love is there" he said "And it would be so cool to be married in Europe. So sofisticated" <br/>"Yes!! I love you!" Luna was genuinely excited. <br/>Luna kissed his cheek. Rolf hesitated before kissing her lips. He had always been a gentleman. Luna had never been the snogging type. They kissed for a while.</p><p>"So Mrs. Scamander..."<br/>"Yes Mr. Scamander?" <br/>"I've been thinking about this a lot. And after your speech... It makes sense"<br/>"What makes sense?"<br/>"That nargles truly are real"<br/>"Yes right?? I told you they were!"<br/>Rolf laughed before kissing Luna's cheek "They are darling. They are" <br/>Rolf took out something from his pocket. Those were Luna's glasses. The once she made when she was a teen. To find nargles. He had a pair.  <br/>"Oh woow!" she exclaimed "You made those?"<br/>Rolf nodded. He put on one pair. And gave the other to Luna. She put them on with a big smile on her face. <br/>"I reckon we should get married wearing these"<br/>"Such a lovely idea!'<br/>"Deal?"<br/>"Deal"<br/>Rolf and Luna grabbed hands. And watch the beautiful night sky together. Still wearing the nargles glasses. And Luna loved her future husband even more.  </p><p> </p><p>George:</p><p>This was crazy. George had been snogging Angelina for an hour now. A few years ago, George would never believe this. Actually a few months ago, he wouldn't have believed this. George didn't know what to believe. Angelina was pretty, beautiful. He surely fancied her. But something in his brain told him this wasn't right. That he shouldn't be enjoying this. Not with Angelina. And surely not without Fred. Freddie. </p><p>George stopped kissing her. Suddenly he was sad again. There wasn't a moment when he didn't get sad. It was like a part of him was missing. It hurt daily. But George had promised to get better. To his family, to his friends. To himself. But it was difficult without him. So bloody difficult. </p><p>"Are you okay Georgie?" Angelina sounded so worried. She was always extra careful with him. <br/>George smiled trying to hide his sadness. <br/>"Yeah don't worry..."<br/>"We can stop if you want to" <br/>"Let's just chat for a while"<br/>"Okaay..."<br/>George sighed. He didn't know how to explain how he felt. But he wanted to tell her. She deserved it. George owed to her. <br/>"I just miss him" that was all that he could say. <br/>"I miss him too" Angelina had tears on her eyes. George put a hand on her shoulder. <br/>"Is this okay Ange? what we are doing?" <br/>"I feel bad too" she answered "But... But he would've wanted us to be happy right?"<br/>"I don't know... Sometimes I think he would. But" no, no there they were again. Those bloody tears. "I just feel guilty being happy without him..."</p><p>George hadn't said that out loud. Even though he knew everyone assumed he felt that way.<br/>"You shouldn't Georgie" Angelina put her head on George's shoulder "I'm sure your parents, siblings and friends would want you to move on. Fred died..."<br/>Those words hurt him, eventhough he had been repeating that in his brain everyday when he woke up. "But you hadn't. So don't act like your life is over"</p><p>And just like that, George was sobbing again. He tried to be silent though. Although his shaking body was letting her know he was. <br/>"I... I'll be right back" </p><p>George pushed Angelina away. And stood up quickly to the loo. George hated that. The stupid mess he was. He couldn't stay one moment without crying over Freddie. He was like a tickling bomb which exploded everytime. If it was suffocating and annoying for him, he didn't imagine how it was for everyone around him. </p><p>George washed his face. He looked himself in the mirror. He hated doing that. It was so painful how him and Freddie were so much alike. Everyone used to confused them. Even their mother. Sometimes George wished he wouldn't be Fred's twin. Sometimes George wished he woke up with another face, being someone else. </p><p>George washed his face again. And when he looked through the mirror another face was there looking at him. A face just like his. <br/>"Freddie"<br/>It happened often. George used to see him now and then. Fred lived in his mind now. But it was better this way. At least George didn't miss him that much.<br/>Fred's reflection smiled at him. And winked. The kind of wink he used to gave him when he approved of something. <br/>"Is it okay Freddie?" he asked "That I fancy her?"<br/>Fred kept smirking and George could swear he nodded. <br/>"I love you brother. And I miss you so so much" George said with tears on his eyes. <br/>"Thank you"<br/>George blinked a few times. And Fred's reflection was gone. George sighed. </p><p>He went outside to find Angie wiping tears of her face. George felt bad. He wanted to make her feel better. She deserved it. None of this was her fault. And George fancied her, he truly fancied her. <br/>George cleared his throat. <br/>"Hey Angie..." George smirked at her.<br/>Angelina looked at him and smiled slightly. <br/>"Let's go for some butterbeers and a walk. Would you fancy that?"<br/>"That would be lovely" Angie smiled. <br/>George took her hand and kissed her cheek before diapparating away. </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>